


Reconcile

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Growth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Hamilton References, Kidnapping, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, Self-Acceptance, Theo Becomes Pack, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Something happens when Kira drives the sword into the ground. Theo finds himself changed into the person he could have been without the dread doctors. A person without the memories of all the things he did. Without his past weighing him down, he tries to start over. He gets a job at the clinic, goes to school, and finds himself growing closer to, and falling for, Liam. The peace doesn’t last long, with new threats coming to town and threatening to destroy them from the inside and out.  When Theo’s memories return, he has to reconcile the person he used to be with the new, better Theo, and figure out just who he is now. All the while fighting to stay alive, and keep the people he cares about safe.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 36
Kudos: 95
Collections: Thiam Big Bang 2020 Collection





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Thiam Big Bang. This fic has been such an endeavor, and I wouldn't have gotten through it without the support of the lovely Thiam fandom (you all know who you are). Especially my wonderful artist Manon. She created some amazing art that I am blown away by, which can be found [here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472328362852352/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang), [here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472350686035968/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang), [here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472384385155072/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event), [here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472430907310080/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event), [here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472452810014720/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event), [here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472495970500608/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event), and [here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472528440590336/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang). And a huge thanks to my love beta Ara. You're the best! 💜  
> Also, pleased to say that this will be my 200th posted Thiam fic. Which feels very appropriate, but also crazy.

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

When the pack corners him in the sewers, Theo isn’t afraid. He has all this power. Power he’s taken. That he deserves. Why should he be afraid? He could take them all down easily if he wanted to. And he should. That might be the only may out of this. He can feel the electricity flowing through him, ready to strike. 

Kira steps forward, away from the pack. Her sword is in hand. It’s unexpected. Out of everyone, Theo hadn’t been expecting her to be the one to attack first. It’s a bold move. He can appreciate that. But instead of coming towards him, she speaks.

"The skinwalkers have a message for you, Theo. Your sister has a gift for you."

For the first time, a cold, icy fear runs through him at the mention of his sister. A gift? What gift could Tara possibly have for him? Kira raises the sword above her head. He's not sure what he expects to happen when she plunges it down into the earth. Maybe the ground to open up and his sister to appear and pull him down into the hell he no doubt deserves.

But instead the room is filled with a blinding light as a crack forms in the ground, lighting a path towards Theo. He tries to back away, but doesn't get far. His back hits the cool concrete wall and the light races towards him like lightning. 

It reaches his feet and Theo fights back a scream as it licks its way up his body. Every inch of him feels like it's being burned and all Theo can do is stand there, unable to fight it or stop it. It reaches his head and he screams, the unrelenting pain the only thing he can focus on. It's as if it's searing out who he is piece by piece. Eventually it's too much and he crumples to the ground, giving into, until all he knows is the pain that consumes him.

* * *

Theo wakes with a groan. His whole body aches. He feels like he should know why, but when he reaches for the memory nothing’s there. It’s blank. Empty. 

He hears quiet muttering from nearby. Voices he can’t quite place. Though they’re saying his name. 

“What exactly did the skinwalkers tell you would happen?” _Skinwalkers?_

“They didn’t,” a female voice says. “Not exactly. Just that Theo would become who he could have been.”

“What the hell does that mean?” a vaguely familiar male voice asks. Theo feels like he should know who’s speaking. 

“Who he could have been?” the first voice questions, also familiar.

“If the Dread Doctors hadn’t gotten him.”

The second male snorts, “Yeah right. I think you were played, Kira. There’s no way to erase who Theo is. And that’s a murderous psychopath.”

Theo frowns. That doesn’t sound right. Surely they’re talking about someone else. Another Theo.

“Well we can see for ourselves,” another voice joins in. It’s familiar in a different way. Calming. And for some reason makes Theo think of ocean blue eyes. “He’s awake.”

Theo jolts. How could he possibly know that? What’s more startling is when the door opens and three boys walk in. Two look familiar, and Theo frowns. He knows he should know who they are. He feels it. Then his eyes move to the last boy and Theo sucks in a breath. Theo already knows he was the last boy that spoke. Even before he says anything else. Because the eyes looking back at him are a piercing blue, as if they’re looking right through him and down into his soul.

“Theo.”

Theo’s head snaps back to the first boy. He frowns. It’s bothering him that he can’t place why his face is so familiar. Same with the teen standing next to him. His posture is rigid and he’s glaring at Theo. Theo has no doubt this is the one that called him a psychopath. But why? None of this makes sense. 

“Maybe we got lucky and he forgot how to speak,” the boy in the middle says, smirking.

Theo has so many questions. So many things he wants to say and figure out. The biggest one being why the hell he appears to be in a jail cell. Instead, what he asks is, “Do I know you?”

* * *

Liam watches as Scott and Stiles share a look, their faces mirroring his own disbelief. Surely this is a game. It has to be. There’s no way Theo could just forget who they are, right? He has to be messing with them.

“Nice try,” Stiles says, leaning back against the wall. “Pretending you don’t remember us isn’t going to get you off the hook.”

“Off the hook for what?” Theo asks. “What are you even talking about? And why am I in here?”

Stiles snorts, “Right. Like you really don’t know.”

Liam waits for Scott to say something, but all he does is watch Theo, his head tilted slightly. He’s listening, Liam realizes. Scott’s eyes meet his, and he nods his head towards Theo. What? He wants Liam to question him? Why? Scott nods his head again, more insistent, and Liam sighs. He steps towards the bars, still keeping a safe distance in case Theo decides to lash out. 

“You’re in here so you can’t hurt anyone else,” Liam tells him.

“Anyone else?” Theo questions. “That doesn’t make sense. I’ve never hurt anyone.”

Stiles snorts again, and Scott hisses at him to be quiet. “You’ve hurt a lot of people, Theo,” Liam says. “Us. The rest of the pack. Innocent people. Just to get power.”

Theo stands up suddenly and Liam steps back, “I really have no idea what you’re talking about. So if you could just let me out of here so I can go home…”

“Home where?” Stiles asks. “Back to the sewers where you belong?”

“No,” Theo says, brow furrowing. “To my house with my parents and my sister.”

Silence falls in the room. Liam looks back at Scott and Stiles. They both shrug, looking just as lost as he is. Theo’s heartbeat accelerates, his scent turning sour with anxiety. And that throws Liam more than anything else. It’s not a smell he’s used to when it comes to Theo.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Theo asks, voice rising. “Where are my parents? Where’s Tara?”

Liam looks back at him, his mouth opening, but words won’t come. It should be easy to just tell Theo they’re dead. Especially if he’s playing them. He deserves to have that thrown in his face. But the words don’t come. At least not from him.

“Stop it,” Stiles says, sounding angry. “You know they’re all dead.”

“What?” Theo says, shaking his head in disbelief. “No. That’s not true. You’re lying!”

“We’re not liars here, Theo. You are.”

“I’m not!” Theo shouts. “I’m not this person you think I am. I just want to go home to my family!”

Scott steps up next to Liam, and places a hand over Theo’s where it’s gripping the bar. “Theo,” he says gently. “We’re not lying to you. Your family is gone.”

Theo shakes his head again, even as his face crumples and his eyes flash. The despair is evident. “No,” he chokes out, sinking to his knees. His hands still grip the bar, and Scott follows him down, keeping a tight hold on his hand. “No. No. Please.”

The waves of pain and grief coming off Theo are almost suffocating. The sound of his sobs fill the room and Liam is surprised to find he actually feels a little bad for him. It’s a feeling he’s familiar with when it comes to Theo. 

Scott turns his head to look at him, and Liam knows by the sadness reflected in his eyes what he’s thinking. He believes Theo.

* * *

“You cannot be serious,” Stiles says, for what feels like the tenth time. Or maybe the twentieth. Liam lost track after the first five times he’d shouted it, as if he thinks repeating the phrase at varying octaves will change things. It hasn’t. Because…

“I am,” Scott says. “I think he’s telling the truth.”

“How can you possibly believe him?” Stiles says, stopping in his pacing to look at Scott. “It’s Theo, Scott. He’s…”

“I know what he’s done, Stiles,” Scott says. He sounds tired. Liam can’t blame him. He’s exhausted himself. It’s been a long few days, hell a long few months. They could all use some sleep right now.

“Good, then you remember that he’s a master manipulator and tricked all of you into thinking he was a good guy and on our side,” Stiles says.

“Yeah I remember all of that,” Scott says. “But this feels different.” He turns to Liam. “You had to have picked up on it.”

Liam hesitates. He runs a hand through his hair, putting it in even more disarray than it already was. “I don’t know. I guess.”

Scott shifts in his seat and rests a hand on Liam’s arm. “I know why you’d have your doubts. He got into your head pretty bad. It’s understandable you wouldn’t want to trust him.”

“I don’t.”

Scott nods, “I’ve seen him cry before, you know? Put on the whole act. It was all very believable, but I think it was because I wanted to believe him. But that? What we just saw in there? That was different. His chemosignals were off the charts with anxiety and grief and they never were before.”

“Maybe he just got better at manipulating them,” Stiles points out.

“Maybe, but I don’t think so,” Scott says.

Liam looks at the ceiling, his eyes focused on the flickering light overhead that needs to be fixed. “I don’t trust him,” he says. “But I trust you. And you’re right. I did pick up on his chemosignals and…”

“What?”

“He lost control,” Liam says, remembering the way Theo’s eyes had flashed the moment he’d realized they weren’t lying. “Theo _never_ loses control like that.”

Stiles groans, “You two are seriously buying into this? Where’s Kira? At least she’s rational.”

“You know Kira had to go back with the skinwalkers,” Scott says. He hadn’t been happy about it. Not that Liam could blame him. But she’d said she’d be back. Liam hopes for Scott’s sake that she’s right.

“Right, so the one person who could maybe answer our questions isn’t even here. Perfect.”

“We can figure this out ourselves,” Scott tells him. “We always do.”

  
“Eventually,” Liam adds. “What are we supposed to do until then?”

“Leave him locked up,” Stiles shrugs. “It’s where he belongs.”

Scott’s eyes drift towards the door, his face pinched in thought. “I don’t know…”

“You can’t seriously be thinking of just letting him go,” Stiles says.

“Not letting him go,” Scott argues. “But maybe someplace where he can be supervised.”

“Like where?” Stiles asks. “He’s not staying with me. Or you. Neither of our parents would go for that.”

“I know,” Scott says. “That’s why he’ll stay someplace else.”

He looks at Liam, and Liam holds up his hands. “No. No way. He’s not staying with me.”

Scott pats his back and Liam already knows he doesn’t really have a choice here. Whether he likes it or not, Theo Raeken is going to stay with him. Now he just has to figure out what to tell his parents.

* * *

Liam’s parents aren’t home when they get to his house. Theo’s not sure if he’s grateful or not. Liam certainly seems to be. He’d begrudgingly told Theo his name on the drive over, muttering to himself that Theo should know that. Theo had kept his mouth shut. There was no point in denying that he did. It wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

Inside the house, Liam drags him upstairs and then down the hall to a bedroom. Theo just stands there, looking around. He supposes it looks normal. A bed, a dresser, a TV, a few paintings on the wall. Not anything out of the ordinary, but why would it be? 

“You’re going to stay in here, and not leave until I tell you,” Liam says.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “What about using the bathroom?”

Liam purses his lips. He clearly hadn’t thought of that. “Fine. The bathroom is right across the hall and…” He stops, hesitating. “There are towels in the closet in there if you want to shower.”

“I don’t have any other clothes,” Theo says.

“Uhh right. I can get you some?”

“You don’t sound sure about that.”

“I can,” Liam says, nodding his head. “I’m sure I have something that can fit you. I’ll leave them in the bathroom for you when you’re ready. Just don’t go anywhere else.”

Theo nods, “Got it.”

Liam shuts the door, and Theo half expects to hear a lock clicking. But all he hears is Liam’s quiet footsteps moving back down the hall, followed by drawers opening and closing. It’s strange. Theo shouldn’t be able to hear that, right? 

There are a lot of things going on right now that don’t make sense, so he pushes the thought aside. For now. He waits until he hears Liam head downstairs before opening the door and walking across the hall to the bathroom. The clothes are there just like Liam said they would be. Theo undresses quickly and turns the water on, before stepping in. The warm water hits his skin and he sighs, letting his head fall forward so the water can hit his neck and back. It relaxes him slightly, but he still can’t shake the unease he feels. 

His mind just keeps telling him something isn’t right. That _he_ isn’t right. But he has no idea what to make of it. It’s not as if he can just ask Liam. He doesn’t seem that open to giving Theo answers. He doesn’t seem to like him much at all. Theo can’t make sense of it. How can someone he doesn’t even know seem to hate him so much?

He shakes his head and reaches for the shampoo. The last thing he wants is to piss Liam off further by using all the hot water. It’s a little funny, he supposes. He’d escaped one cage for another. This one is more comfortable, sure, but still a cage all the same. 

* * *

Theo’s surprised to find Liam waiting for him in the bedroom when he walks in. He’s sitting in a chair at the desk and playing on his phone. 

“Liam?”

Liam puts his phone down and looks up at him, “You’re done.”

“I am,” Theo says. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh! I thought you might be hungry,” Liam says. He nods towards the desk. “I ordered pizza.”

Theo hadn’t even realized just how hungry he was until that moment. The sight and the smell of the food has his stomach rumbling. “I’m starving.”

Liam opens the box with a grin and gestures down at it, “Help yourself.”

“Is this a trick?” Theo asks, hesitantly reaching forward and taking a slice. “It’s not poisoned, is it?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “No it’s not poisoned. That would be a waste of perfectly good pizza.”

“Oh good. At least I know you’ll never try and kill me with food.”

“Why do you think I’m going to try and kill you?” Liam asks him.

Theo shrugs and leans back against the desk, “Don’t know. You just don’t seem to like me much.”

“I don’t,” Liam says. “Well I didn’t. I don’t know. But I’m not going to kill you. At least not tonight.”

“That’s reassuring,” Theo says. He chews thoughtfully on his pizza. “So I should start being more on guard tomorrow, then?”

“Nah, you’re good,” Liam says. Before Theo can fully relax, Liam smirks. “I’d never kill you in my parents’ house. It would raise too many questions.”

Theo laughs. He can’t help it. Even with the minor threats on his life, he still finds himself amused by Liam. “I guess I should just stay indoors then.”

“Seems like the best bet,” Liam says. He smiles to himself and takes a bite of his pizza. 

Silence falls over them as they eat. It’s not uncomfortable, surprisingly. Theo’s thoughts drift back to before, when he’d come around in the jail cell. Nothing had made sense then. And there’s still a lot that he doesn’t even now. Though there is one thing that is bothering him the most.

“Who were the other two guys with you earlier?” Theo asks him. “I feel like I know them but…”

“You do know them,” Liam tells him.

Theo sighs, “Yes, I know. Like I’m supposed to know you. But I keep telling you I don’t…”

“Remember, I know,” Liam cuts in. “But that’s not what I meant. I mean you knew them when you were a kid. You guys were all friends.”

Friends? Theo hadn’t had many friends when he was younger. Only Scott and Stiles. They’d all been best friends. Until… Theo tries to pull on a memory, trying to remember the last time he saw both of them. But he can’t. Surely, he’d have seen them recently, right? They’re all in the same grade. And…

“Are you telling me that was Scott and Stiles?” Theo asks. Even before Liam answers, he knows. He’s just not sure how he hadn’t realized sooner. Then again, no one wants to think that their best friends could look at them the way Scott, and especially Stiles, looked at him.

Liam nods, “Yeah.”

“But… That doesn’t make sense. They… they hated me.” Theo looks at Liam in confusion. “What made them hate me?”

“I’m not sure you’re ready for _that_ conversation,” Liam tells him. 

Theo runs a hand through his hair, “I hurt them?”

“You did,” Liam says. “You hurt a lot of people Theo.”

“Including you,” Theo says. He doesn’t remember, but he knows. He can tell by the way Liam looked at him with the same distrust and anger he saw reflected in Scott and Stiles. Stiles had seemed especially pissed at him. What the hell had he done to hurt his friends so much?

Theo closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands. The room is spinning suddenly and he just wants it to stop. But it doesn’t. He can’t seem to catch his breath. He winces at a sudden, sharp pain in his cheek. 

“Stop,” Liam says, grabbing his hands and pulling them back. “You’re hurting yourself.”

“What…?” Theo looks down at his hands and gives a startled yell. There are claws. _Claws_ at the end of his fingers. “What the hell?”

He yanks his hands out of Liam’s grip and stumbles backwards, into a wall. He still can’t catch his breath, and everything is just much. Too loud, too bright, and even the smells are too strong. 

“Theo,” Liam says, stepping closer to him. “Theo you need to call down.”

“I can’t!” Theo shouts, his voice coming out more like a roar and Liam winches.

“You can,” Liam says quietly. “You just need to breathe.”

That’s easy for Liam to say. He’s not the one sporting claws. He’s not… is this why his friends hate him? Because he’s some sort of monster? 

“I’m a monster,” he whispers. “I am. I…”

“No,” Liam says. “You’re not, Theo.”

Theo laughs bitterly, “How can you say that? You _hate_ me. You all kept telling me I did these horrible things. And it’s because I’m… _this_ isn’t it.”

“No,” Liam says, his voice firm. “That doesn’t make you a monster.”

“How can you believe that?”

“Because,” Liam says, stepping closer with his hands raised. “I do. I…” Liam takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Theo gasps when he sees Liam’s face shift, transforming. When he opens his eyes they’re a blazing, golden yellow, and his mouth is full of sharp teeth. No. Not teeth. _Fangs._ Theo’s eyes drift down to his hands where they are claws, just like Theo’s.

“You’re like me?” Theo asks, lifting his eyes back to Liam’s.

“In a way,” Liam says. “That’s also too complicated to explain right now. And also not important. What is important is that you know that what we are doesn’t make us monsters. It’s our choices that do.”

“I made bad choices, didn’t I?” Theo asks.

“A few,” Liam says. “Or _a lot_ actually.”

“Then why am I here?”

“Because Scott believes in second chances,” Liam says. “He wants to see the best in people. And right now, that includes you.”

“But you still don’t trust me,” Theo says.

“I’m not sure what to think,” Liam says. “You were pretty good at manipulating people.”

“I’m not doing that now,” Theo says. He’s not sure why, but he’s feeling a little calmer. His claws have disappeared, at least. He knows that’s mostly thanks to Liam. Which is strange. He doesn’t even know Liam. Not really. Maybe at some point he did. But he doesn’t _remember_. Liam is practically a stranger to him, and he doesn’t seem to like Theo all that much. He shouldn’t feel comfortable, feel _safe_ , but part of him does.

“I’d like to believe that’s true,” Liam says. “For your sake, and ours.”

* * *

It’s an hour later when the front door opens and the sound of voices drifts upstairs. 

“Liam?” a woman calls from below. “Are you here sweetheart?”

“Yeah Mom!” Liam calls down to her. “I’ll be right down.” To Theo, he says, “I’m going to go explain things. You stay here.”

“You don’t want me to meet them?” Theo asks.

“No,” Liam says, a little too quickly. “It’s better if I go on my own. Just… stay.”

Liam runs out of the room, not giving Theo a chance to argue. Not that he feels like it. If Liam doesn’t want him to meet his parents yet, that’s fine. Theo can stay. Even if the command made it sound like Theo’s a dog. Theo snorts at that. He is _something_. 

“Hey Mom. Hey Dad,” Theo hears Liam saying. Yet another strange ability of his he has no doubt has to do with him being… whatever he is. It seems a little bit like an invasion of privacy to him, but there’s not really much he can do about it now. 

“What’s going on?” Liam’s mom asks.

“What? What do you mean? Nothing’s going on? Why would you think that?”

Theo shakes his head. So much for subtlety. If his parents weren’t suspicious before, they definitely have to be now.

“You’re acting shifty,” his mom says. “Isn’t he acting shifty, David?”

“He is,” Liam’s father, David chimes in. “So, what’s going on?”

“Well you see, I have this friend, Theo. He doesn’t exactly have any place to say. His family isn’t in the picture, and he’s been living out of his truck,” Liam says.

“Oh dear,” his mother says. “Poor thing.”

“Yeah so I brought him home with me, and he’s kind of in the guest room,” Liam continues. “I was hoping he could stay here, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is,” Liam’s mother says. “We’d love to have him. And meet him, of course. Why don’t you have him come down?”

“He’s sleeping,” Liam says. “He was pretty exhausted. Crashed as soon as he hit the bed. But you can meet him tomorrow.”

“Of course. We’ll prepare an extra special breakfast for him,” she says.

“Yeah I’m sure he’ll love that,” Liam tells her. “Maybe make some of your blueberry pancakes.”

“I know you’re only saying that because you want my blueberry pancakes,” his mother teases.

“Psh no,” Liam says. “I would never try and trick you into making your amazing blueberry pancakes.”

“Uh huh.”

“I don’t know, Jenna,” his father says. “I think we should believe him.”

Jenna laughs, “And _you’re_ only saying that because you want them too.”

Theo’s heart aches at their lighthearted teasing. It makes him miss his family so much. His mother would make him pancakes for breakfast too, but only on Saturdays. That was their special day. Theo always woke up early to help her. Tara too. The three of them would make breakfast and pretend it was a surprise for his father when he eventually made his way downstairs. He’d act surprised and scoop Theo and Tara up into his arms, kissing them both, before putting them down. 

Those were always Theo’s favorite days. He longs for them now.

He can’t help but wonder what happened to his family. He knows they’re dead. At least according to Liam, Scott, and Stiles. But _how_? How had they died? And why can’t he remember? Why can’t he remember any part of his life? 

He moves to the bed and lies down, throwing an arm over his face. He can feel the familiar sting behind his eyes. The same one that has been there far too often today. He’s managed to hold himself together for the most part, but it’s getting so hard, and he’s so fucking tired. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. Or for whatever I did. I’m sorry.”

He turns onto his side and puts the pillow over his head, trying to block out the sound of the laughter downstairs. It doesn’t help much, but it’s better than before. At least now he can say he wasn’t listening on purpose. And pretend that Liam can’t hear the sound of him sobbing into the pillow. 

Part of him wonders if he’s better off not remembering who he was. Whatever happened, it can’t have been good if it means his whole family died. If it means he lost everything and everyone he loved, and now he’s stuck in a world where everyone hates him. Where he’s apparently a psychopath and a murderer.

A chill runs through him. A voice in his head telling him that’s exactly what he was. But no. No, that can’t be true. He’d never hurt anyone. He’s _good_. And no matter what happened, he has to know. He needs to.

He tells himself that tomorrow he’ll get answers. He’ll find out what happened to his family, and what he did to deserve everyone’s anger and distrust. He’ll work on making it better. There has to be a way to do that. 

* * *

He wakes to the sound of laughter. For a moment, Theo is disorientated. The laughter sounds like his mom. He can’t place why that’s not right. Why shouldn’t his mom be laughing? She loves to laugh. He’s out of bed and throwing off the covers when it hits him suddenly and he has to stop and lean against the wall. His mom is gone. Of course she can’t be downstairs laughing. 

“Theo?”

Liam’s outside the door, his voice laced with concern. “Everything okay?”

“Tell him to get down here,” Jenna calls. “I want to finally meet this boy.”

“Okay mom!”

“Theo?” Liam calls again, quieter this time. “You smell anxious. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Theo says, trying to keep his voice under control. “Nothing. I just… I’ll be down in a minute.”

There’s a beat of silence before Liam speaks. “Okay. But don’t take too long. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Theo nods, before remembering that Liam can’t see him. “Yeah okay.”

He waits until Liam’s footsteps have receded before opening the door and padding across the hall. He turns on the sink and splashes some cool water on his face, hoping that will help shake him from this funk. 

_Funk_. As if what he’s feeling can be described so easily. 

“Pull it together,” he mutters to himself. 

When he’s satisfied he at least doesn’t look like a mess, he heads downstairs. Liam and his parents are already sitting at the table. There’s a place set for him next to Liam.

“Good morning,” he says, taking his seat.

“Morning,” Liam’s mom greets. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Theo. I’m Jenna.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Geyer,” Theo says, putting on his most convincing smile.

She tuts, “Oh no. None of that. Call me Jenna, please.”

“And you can call me Dr. Geyer,” Liam’s dad says. “Or sir. At least for now.”

“Yes sir,” Theo says. “Thank you both for letting me stay here. I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Jenna says. “We can’t have you living out of your truck, can we? Though I am sorry to hear your family isn’t in the picture.”

“So am I,” Theo says quietly.

“So you don’t know what happened to them?”

Theo shakes his head, “No, all I was told was they died.”

“Oh how horrible,” Jenna says. “I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. To lose your parents so young.”

“It almost doesn’t feel real,” Theo admits. 

Jenna reaches across the table and pats his hand, “I’m sure it doesn’t. If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here. I know you don’t know me well but…”

“She’s a therapist,” Liam tells him. 

“I’m a good listener,” Jenna says. “And without judgement.”

Theo nods, “Thank you.”

“Now,” Dr. Geyer says. “Are you in school, Theo?”

“Uhh…”

“He’s not right now,” Liam says, saving him from trying to think of a response. “But we’re going to get him signed up.”

“Good,” Dr. Geyer says. “Very good. School is important.”

“You would say that,” Liam teases. “You’re a doctor.”

“It’s important for keeping your minds fresh and agile,” he says. “Learning never stops. No matter how old you are.”

“That’s the truth,” Jenna says. “I swear, I do more research now than I ever did in school.”

“You probably shouldn’t be admitting that out loud,” Liam tells her.

She nudges his arm with a laugh, “Oh stop it.”

They pass around the food, and Theo finds Liam was right. Jenna’s pancakes are the best. Maybe not the best he’s ever had. Nothing will ever compare to his mom’s, but they’re fantastic in their own way.

“This is amazing, Jenna,” Theo tells her. 

“Thank you, Theo,” Jenna says, smiling kindly at him. “I’m glad someone appreciates all my effort.”

“I’m the one that suggested them,” Liam argues. “I told you how amazing they were last night.”

“I know sweetheart. I’m teasing you.”

“You all really seem to love each other,” Theo says. “That’s nice.”

“We don’t _always_ get along,” Jenna says. “But we know that communication is key. If something is bothering one of us, we know we need to talk about it rather than letting it fester until it eventually boils over into something bigger than it ever should have been. That’s especially important with Liam.”

“Mom,” Liam sighs.

“Why Liam?”

“Well because of his IED,” Jenna says. “He needs to know this is a safe and open place, and that we love and support him.”

“Of course I know that,” Liam says. 

Theo nods, taking a bite of his pancakes. He doesn’t know exactly what IED is, and he doesn’t want to pry. If Liam wanted him to know, he’d tell him. And something tells Theo he doesn’t want him in his business. So he keeps his mouth shut and focuses on his food. 

When they’re finished, Theo offers to help with the dishes, but Jenna waves them off. “Please. You two go have fun. We’ve got this. This time, but next time...”

“Yeah next time is on us,” Liam promises. He kisses her cheek. “Thanks mom. Love you!”

“Love you too, sweetheart. Now go before I change my mind.”

Even Theo knows that’s not likely. 

Liam leads him upstairs and to the guest room. He flops back on the bed and pulls out his phone and starts tapping away.

“So,” Theo says, sitting on the chair at the desk. “Are you just always going to be watching me?”

“I’m not watching you,” Liam says. “We’re hanging out.”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay so Scott and Stiles want me to keep an eye on you,” Liam says.

“Because you still don’t believe I don’t remember,” Theo says.

“I don’t know what to believe,” Liam tells him. “You don’t seem to be faking it. Last night made that clear. But…”

“You can’t forget what I did,” Theo says. 

“No,” Liam sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? I’m apparently the psychopath who hurt all of you. Why should you forgive me?”

Silence.

“What exactly did I do?” Theo asks him. “And what happened to my parents? To Tara?”

“I really don’t think you want to know that,” Liam says. 

“Liam, come on.”

“Really,” Liam argues. “This is like a fresh start, okay? You don’t need to know what you did and who you hurt. Why would you want to?”

“Did I hurt them?” Theo asks. Liam doesn’t say anything and Theo growls, getting on his feet. He can feel his control slipping, much like it did last night. It’s different though. He’s not anxious. He’s angry and grieving and tired of people not giving him answers. “Did I hurt my parents and Tara?”

“Yes,” Liam whispers.

And that’s all it takes. Theo roars, and Liam jumps up with wide eyes. “Theo shh.”

He moves towards him but Theo turns away. He needs a way out, but Liam’s between him and the door. So he does the only thing he can do. He charges towards the sliding door leading to Liam’s balcony and jumps through it, ignoring the shards of glass piercing through his skin. He hops off the balcony and runs and runs, even as his lungs and legs cry out in protest. 


	2. Different

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Liam watches in horror as Theo jumps through the door. Glass shatters around him, some must get into his skin, but he doesn’t stop, even as Liam calls out to him. Liam winces as pieces of glass pierce into his bare feet and he jumps back. Damn. 

“Liam?” 

His mom’s hurried footsteps sound in the hall and Liam looks around. He’s not sure for what. There’s nothing here that can possibly make this easier to explain.

His parents run into the room and stop short, their eyes widening as they take in the scene before them.

“What the hell happened here?” his mom asks.

His father looks from the door, to Liam. “Son?”

“Uhhh…” he needs to think, but any rational explanation eludes him. “A mountain lion broke in.”

He mentally face palms. Of all the things he could have said and he went with that. What a dummy. God.

“A mountain lion,” his mother repeats, slowly.

“Yeah,” Liam says, wincing as he shifts and the glass digs in deeper. 

“Your room is on the second floor, Liam,” his mother says, looking at him like he’s lost his mind.

“It jumped?”

His father sighs, “A mountain lion jumped up onto your balcony, busted your door out, and then just left within minutes?” 

“Yep.”

Liam made this bed and he’s going to lie in it apparently. He really could kill Theo right now. If he wasn’t so worried about him out there running feral through the streets.

“And what happened to Theo?” his mother asks him. “Did the mountain lion eat him?”

“What? No! Of course not. Why would…?” he trails off when he sees his mother’s raised eyebrow. “He umm… he ran after it so he could keep track of it.”

“You expect me to believe a teenage boy jumped off of a second story balcony to chase after a mountain lion in nothing but his pajamas, with no shoes on, just so he could keep track of it?”

“Yes?”

His mother sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, “What the hell is my life?”

“Jenna,” his father says. “Maybe now is the time we let him know.”

“Oh yeah?” Jenna asks, her laugh bordering on hysterical. “Now? After he made up some elaborate lie just to cover up for Theo busting the door out.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “What? Theo didn’t…”

His mother holds up her hand, “Stop. Just… We’re going to have a long talk about this later. But for now, you need to contact, whoever you run with. Your wolf clan or whatever it is, and go find Theo.”

“Clan?” Liam asks.

“Liam!”

“Okay!” Liam holds up his hands and starts backing towards the door. He winces at the glass still poking into his feet. “Can I get this glass out first? It kind of hurts to walk?”

“I’ll help you,” his father says. “Sit down.”

Liam does as he’s told and sits down on the edge of the bed. He waits as his father leaves the room to grab the first aid kit. “Mom,” he says softly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you,” she says. “I’m…”

“Disappointed?”

“I just wish you felt like you could trust me with this,” she tells him. “I… did you really think it would matter to me?”

“I don’t know,” Liam admits. “It is a lot. It scared me when it first happened and I didn’t want to drag you into it. Either of you.”

“I know you thought you were protecting us,” she says, running a hand through his hair. “But we’re your parents, Liam. It’s our job to protect you.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t try and protect you too,” Liam tells her.

“I know,” she says. “And I love you for that. My sweet brave boy.”

“I just hope Theo’s okay,” Liam says, surprised by the truth in the words. He never thought there would be a day when he’d be worried about Theo Raeken.

“Something’s going on with him,” his mother guesses.

“It’s complicated,” Liam tells her. “And I promise, I will explain everything eventually. But for now, I just need to get a hold of Scott so we can find him. He found out something and he didn’t take it well.”

“And you’re worried what that information can do to him,” Jenna guesses.

“Yeah.”

“Then I guess you better get out there and find him.”

Liam nods. He will. As soon as his dad gets the glass out of his foot. 

He dials Scott on his way out the door to his car. “We have an emergency,” Liam tells him.

“What’s up?” Scott asks.

“Well, you see, Theo might have found out that he killed his parents and sister,” Liam says.

There’s silence on the other end. So long that Liam has to check to make sure Scott is still there. Finally, he speaks. “I take it he didn’t take it well.”

“No, he kind of freaked out and busted through my sliding door and ran off,” Liam says. “And now I need to find him.”

“We’ll find him,” Scott assures him. “Don’t worry. He can’t have gone far.”

“I hope you’re right,” Liam sighs. “He wasn’t in the best shape, Scott.”

With that thought, Liam knows where Theo probably ran to. Where else would someone go when they’re grieving their family than to the place they have the most memories with them?

* * *

Theo’s body aches. But he keeps going. He’s not sure where. All he knows is he can’t stop. He has to keep moving. 

Still, it’s not a surprise when he finds himself standing outside his old house. He’s not sure what he’s expecting. For it to be empty maybe. Just a shell, standing there a reminder of the family that used to live there.

But that’s not what he sees. Instead, there are cars parked in the driveway. He can see people moving inside, and hear their laughter floating out to him. It feels wrong somehow. How dare another family be inside this house, laughing and happy and alive, when his family is gone? When he’s the only one left standing.

“Can I help you?”

Theo startles at the sound of a man’s voice. He’s standing on the sidewalk a few feet away. He’s dressed in nice clothes, slacks and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It’s similar to how his father used to dress.

“Sorry,” Theo says. “I uhh… I used to live here.”

The man tilts his head, studying him for a moment. Then his eyes widen. “You’re Theo, aren't you?”

Theo frowns, “I am.”

“I thought so,” the man says. “You've grown up a lot, but I recognize you from the pictures.”

“Pictures?”

“Yeah. Wait here!”

Theo does. He’s not sure why. Curiosity mostly. How does this man know who he is? This stranger living in his house? 

He reappears a few minutes later carrying a box. He hands it over to Theo, who holds it, but doesn’t open it. “It’s some stuff that was left here,” the man tells him. “There are pictures, and your name was on the back of one. That’s how I figured out who you were. Wasn’t sure why I held onto it all this time, but I always felt like I should. Now I know why. I was supposed to get it back to you.”

Theo’s throat feels tight, and all he can do is nod and whisper out a quiet “thank you.”

“Of course,” the man says. He reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. “I was sorry to hear about your family. But I hope these memories can bring you some peace.”

Theo’s not sure how they can. Not knowing that he’s the reason his family is gone. Still, he gives the man a tight smile. “Thank you.”

“Theo!” 

Theo turns at the sound of Liam calling his name. “Theo, there you are.”

“Here I am,” Theo says. “Sorry I was just…”

“I think he was strolling down memory lane,” the man says. “It was nice to meet you, Theo. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Thank you,” Theo says. “And thank you for this.”

“Sure,” he says. “I’m glad I could get those back to you.”

“What are those?” Liam asks him.

“I don’t know,” Theo says, suddenly feeling tired. “He said he found a bunch of my family's things left in the house and put them in here.”

“Well that’s nice,” Liam says. “Isn’t it?”

Theo shrugs, “I guess.”

“Theo…”

“I’m sorry about your door.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Liam says.

“I’m sure your parents were pissed,” Theo winces. “I was just…”

“You were upset, I get it. And my parents will be fine. I think they were more upset about my cover.”

“What did you tell them?” Theo asks him.

“A mountain lion did it?”

Theo can’t help it. He laughs. He laughs so hard he has to put the box down, in fear he might drop it. He stays bent over. His arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughs, more than he can remember laughing. But then it shifts. His laughter turns to sobs. Sobs as he remembers his parents. And the things he must have done to them. The pain he caused them and Tara. How all that’s left of them now is what’s inside that box.

“Theo,” Liam says quietly. 

“I’m sorry. I just… I can’t believe I would hurt them. I loved them so much, Liam. So much.”

Liam doesn’t say anything else. He just stands there in silence. And that’s fine with Theo. He doesn’t need his reassurances. He doesn’t deserve them after what he did. God. Maybe they were all right. Maybe he is a monster. Only a monster would kill his family.

“I want to see them,” Theo says, looking up at Liam with wet eyes.

“What?”

“My family,” Theo says. “They have to have graves, right?”

Liam nods, “They do.”

“Then take me to them,” Theo says. “Show me. I just… I need to see. Maybe seeing them can convince me this is real, because right now this feels like a fucking nightmare. And I really just want it to be one so I can wake up and my family can be back.”

“Theo it’s…” he stops and studies Theo’s face, before finally nodding. “Okay. I’ll take you to them.”

“Thank you.”

Theo sits silently in the passenger's seat of Liam’s car. Liam had texted Scott before they drove off to tell him he could call off the search. Theo knows better than to think the search had good intentions. At least it didn’t completely. No doubt they were trying to make sure he hadn’t hurt anyone else. 

The thing is, Theo hadn’t even thought about it. As angry as he was, all of it had been directed at himself. He’d never wanted to hurt anyone else. But would the person he had been? Would he have seen that family in his house and wanted to hurt them? Theo doesn’t like the thought of that. To think that he could have it in him to hurt innocent people. And if he could, he’s glad he’s not that kid anymore. 

They pull up outside the cemetery. There’s nothing special about it. Just a place where people bury their dead. “Do you want to go alone?” Liam asks him, tapping his fingers against the wheel.

Theo nods, “I probably should.”

“Okay they’re umm… they’re in the fifth row on the left.”

Theo takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. His legs feel heavy as he walks through the gate and down the path. He reaches the fifth row and turns. His eyes scan each grave stone, until he finds the ones he’s looking for. First, it’s his parents, buried side by side, sharing the stone. Then there’s Tara. Hers is smaller, and right next to theirs. He frowns when he realizes she’d died earlier, only at the age of 12. That means he'd been 10 years old when she’d died. When he’d… God he’d killed her at 10 years old? 

“No,” he whispers, falling to his knees. “No. No. No. This doesn’t… I couldn’t have…”

His hands clench in the dirt and angry tears spill down his cheeks. “NO!”

He starts digging, frantically clawing at the earth, trying to get to her. He has to see her body. He has to know she’s down there. Maybe if he can get to the coffin it can prove that this is all a mistake. Because there is no way he would kill his sister. That he would hurt his best friend. The person he could count on for everything. The first person he saw in the morning and the last one before he went to sleep. “NO! Tara! No! Come on! Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead!”

“Theo!”

He fights as Liam pulls him back, screaming and kicking out. “No! Let me go! I have to get to her!”

“Theo!” Liam says, holding him tightly. “Theo you can’t. She’s gone. She’s been gone for years, okay? You can’t. You don’t want to see her like that.”

Theo sobs and falls back into Liam’s arms, his body giving out as the fight leaves him and all that’s left is his unrelenting grief. “What did I do? Why would I hurt her?”

“Some bad people came to you,” Liam says softly against his ear. “They made you a promise. I think they tricked you or lied to you. They manipulated you. They promised you a new heart. But…”

Theo inhales sharply, “No. No. No. Please tell me it's not…”

“I’m sorry, Theo.”

“I have Tara’s heart?”

“Yes.”

Theo cries out, more sobs wracking his body. His hands are clawing at his chest before he can even think about what he’s doing. He just knows this is wrong. He doesn’t deserve to have Tara’s heart. Not after what he did. “I don’t want it,” he cries. “Take it! Give it back to her! I don’t deserve it!”

“Stop!” Liam yells. He grabs Theo’s wrists and pins his arms at his sides. “Theo you have to stop!”

“Why?” Liam asks. “Why should I? Why should I get to live when she’s gone? When they’re gone? Why do you even care? You hate me, right? You should want me dead.”

“But I don’t,” Liam tells him. “None of us do. I know you’re hurting, and I’m sorry. I am. But no matter what you did, you don’t deserve to die. Not when you’ve been given this second chance.”

Theo laughs bitterly, “Why should I get a second chance when she never did?”

“Because she wanted you to have it.”

Theo stills. He looks back at Liam as best he can at this awkward angle. “What?”

“Before Kira drove the sword into the ground, she said your sister had a gift for you,” Liam says. “And this was it. Your memories gone. You getting to be who you could have been if the Dread Doctors never came for you.”

“The Dread Doctors?”

“Trust me, you’re better off not knowing.”

“There seems to be a lot of that,” Theo sighs. His chest aches, and it only grows worse when he thinks about how it’s not even his own heart breaking but Tara’s. “How could she possibly want me to have another chance after what I did?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says. “I didn’t know her. But you did. And from what you said, it seems like she loved you. Do you think she’d really want you to suffer, Theo?”

“I guess not,” Theo mumbles. “It still feels wrong though, being here when she’s not. Knowing that this heart beating inside my chest is hers and not mine.”

“It is yours,” Liam says.

Theo shakes his head, “It’s not.”

“I hope one day you can accept that it is,” Liam says. “I think that’s what she would want for you.”

Theo closes his eyes against the sting of tears. He knows Liam is probably right. The Tara he knew, bright and full of life, so open to love, she wouldn’t want him to suffer. He doesn’t understand much of what’s happening right now. Let alone how she could give him a second chance when she’s dead. But if that’s true, he doesn’t want to waste it. 

“We can go,” Theo says. His eyes land on the grave, taking in the disaster it is now, and he takes a shaky breath. “I just need to fix this.”

“I’ll help you,” Liam offers.

“You don’t have to,” Theo tells him.

“I know, but I want to.”

Theo doesn’t argue. He lets Liam help him up, and together they work on straightening up the dirt and grass. It doesn’t look perfect by any means, but it’s better than it was. “I want to bring some flowers,” Theo says quietly.

“Of course. My mom has a friend that owns a flower shop. Maybe we can go tomorrow?” Liam offers.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Liam. Not just for the flowers, but for everything.”

Liam nods, “You don’t have to thank me. Any decent person would do this.”

Liam is without a doubt a decent person. Better than that, in fact. Theo just hopes that one day he can be half as good as he is, and have people actually believe he is.

* * *

Theo expects to get to Liam’s to find the room still a mess of broken glass and blood. But it’s not. In fact, the blood and glass are gone. The glass on the door was even replaced somehow.

“How’d you do all this in a few hours?” Liam asks his parents, taking in the new glass sliding door.

“We know people,” his mom says with a shrug.

“Seems like it,” Theo says. “First a florist, now someone that can fix a glass door in under two hours.”

Jenna smiles, “We’re just very sociable people I guess.”

Theo nods, “Look, I am sorry about the door. I know it can’t have been cheap to fix. I’ll pay you back somehow.”

Jenna rests her hands on his shoulders and looks him dead on. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t know exactly what’s going on here, but I can tell you’re going through a lot and you’re hurting. But maybe next time, talk to someone rather than breaking my windows and doors, hmm?”

“I think I can do that.”

“Good,” she smiles and steps back. “Now who’s hungry? It’s almost lunch time and I’m feeling tacos.”

“Taco Tuesday!” Dr. Geyer calls from somewhere in the house.

“Don’t forget the queso!” Liam tells her.

“I would never!” Jenna says, sounding offended at the thought.

“Taco Tuesday?” Theo questions.

“Oh dude, you’ve never done Taco Tuesday?” Liam says. “You are in for a treat.”

“I didn’t even know that was a thing,” Theo admits. Yet another thing he’s been missing out on apparently. “What makes it different than having tacos on any other day?”

“Don’t let my mom hear you say that,” Liam warns. “She takes Taco Tuesday very seriously.”

Theo shrugs, “Whatever you say.”

He’s too tired to think much about it. All he wants right now is to collapse back on the comfortable bed and sleep for days. “I’m pretty tired. I think I might take a nap.”

“Okay,” Liam says. “I can wake you up for food. Trust me, you want them fresh.”

“Yeah sure,” Theo says. Liam’s about to walk away when Theo calls after him. “Hey Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any other clothes I can borrow?” Theo asks. “These are all covered in blood.”

Liam winces, “Sure. Hold on.”

He runs down the hall and returns a few minutes later with clean clothes. “You might want to at least wash up first before putting them on.”

He makes a good point. And the thought of a shower actually does sound good right about now. So he grabs the clothes and heads across the hall to the bathroom. There he lets the warm water wash away all the blood and dirt and tension in his shoulders. He clears his head and just tries to relax. Imagining the water taking away all the pain and grief and anger and just giving him some peace. At least for now. That’s all he wants.

* * *

Liam keeps his word and wakes him for tacos. But if he hadn’t, the smell drifting upstairs from the kitchen surely would have. His stomach grumbles at the promise of food as he crawls out of bed and makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen. “This smells amazing,” he says, taking in all the contents on the table.

“It tastes even better,” Liam tells him. “Just you wait.”

“Just you wait,” Jenna sings quietly to herself. 

“Oh no,” Liam groans. “Mom please do not start singing Hamilton again.”

“It’s not my fault,” Jenna says. “Theo started it.”

“What’s Hamilton?”

“It’s a musical,” Liam says.

“Only the greatest musical of all time,” Jenna says.

“I’m sure some people would argue against that,” Liam says.

“And they would be wrong,” Jenna tells him. To Theo, she says, “It’s wonderful. I saw it in New York City because I happened to be able to get tickets while I was there on business. But the soundtrack itself is a masterpiece.”

“I’ll have to listen to it,” Theo says.

“Please don’t,” Liam mutters. “Her constantly listening to it is bad enough. We don’t need someone else obsessed with it.”

“I do,” Jenna argues. “I do I do I dooo.”

“Mom,” Liam groans.

Jenna laughs and pats his cheek, “I need someone else in this house who can appreciate my taste in musicals, when somehow that gene skipped over you.”

“I’m pretty sure loving musicals isn’t a gene,” Liam tells her.

She waves him off, “It is now.”

Liam shrugs, “I’m just going to eat my tacos and ignore this conversation.” 

“You do that.”

Theo leans closer to Dr. Geyer and whispers, “Is it really that bad?”

Dr. Geyer shrugs, “I’m not much into musicals myself, but I do enjoy the soundtrack.”

“He puts up with it because of my mom, he means,” Liam chimes in.

“Oh nonsense,” Jenna says. “He listens to it in the car even when I’m not there.”

“Dad!” Liam says, actually looking offended at the thought.

“What?” Dr. Geyer says, putting more lettuce on his taco. “I’m allowed to enjoy musicals, son.”

“But I thought we were on the same side,” Liam complains.

“There are no sides,” Jenna says. “People are allowed to enjoy things you don’t, Liam. In fact, I don’t enjoy all that screaming music you listen to but I don’t try and stop you from listening to it.”

“She makes a good point,” Dr. Geyer says.

“That’s different!” Liam says, throwing up his hands. 

Jenna raises an eyebrow, “How exactly?”

“I don’t know. It just is.”

“ _It just is_ ,” Jenna repeats. “Well that’s the lamest argument if I’ve ever heard one.”

“I’m pretty sure this is,” Liam mutters.

“You started it!”

They stare at each other for a long moment, before both bust out laughing. Dr. Geyer soon joins in, followed by Theo. He might not have a clue what they’re talking about, but the whole thing was amusing. And just the distraction he needed.

The rest of dinner is filled with quiet, easy chatter. Liam talks about school and lacrosse, and Jenna tells them about a charity event she’s been planning for homeless kids. 

“I’d like to help,” Theo offers.

Theo’s not sure what makes him say it. He doesn’t know anything about volunteering for a charity. But he thinks of where he’d be right now if Liam hadn’t offered to take him in. He’d probably still be in that jail cell, or living in his car like Liam had told his parents. No kid deserves that. 

“Of course,” Jenna says, smiling across the table at him. “I’d love that.”

Theo nods, and focuses on putting more salsa on his taco. “These are amazing, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Jenna says. “But I can’t take all the credit. David makes the salsa.”

“ _You_ made this?” 

Dr. Geyer nods, “I did. It’s an old family recipe. Been passed down for generations. I keep trying to teach Liam but he’s averse to cooking.”

“It’s unfortunate,” Jenna sighs. “My poor son is going to live off microwaved dinners for the rest of his life. He’s helpless.”

“I know how to cook,” Liam argues.

“Mac and cheese doesn’t count.”

“Sure it does,” Liam says. “I cook it on the stove, don’t I? And I’ve never burned the house down. So it totally counts.”

“Like I said, helpless.”

“Please do not start singing again,” Liam mutters.

Jenna rolls her eyes, “I’ll save my singing for someone that appreciates it.”

Dinner is over not long after that, and far too soon Theo finds himself back upstairs in the guest room. It had been easy downstairs. He was around people and he could block out his racing thoughts. But now that he’s alone, it’s hard to ignore them. Harder still to ignore the box waiting for him on the desk. He doesn’t remember bringing it in here. Liam must have done it while Theo was sleeping. Because there it sits.

It’s amazing how something can look so normal and innocent, as if it doesn’t hold the last things he’ll ever have of his family. He slowly approaches it and runs his fingers across the top. He knows he doesn’t have to open it. He could easily put it away and do this another time, or not open it at all. But he owes it to his parents and Tara to do this. To make sure that they’re not forgotten, and that they know despite what he did he’s still here and he still loves them.

He takes a deep breath and pulls the box open. It’s a mess of different objects. Some are his old toys. He sees his dad’s favorite screwdriver and one of his mom’s books. He picks up the doll sitting in the middle of it all. It had been Tara’s as a kid. She hadn’t played with it much as she got older, but she always kept it. She told Theo that the doll, Sally, had been with her when she needed her and she couldn’t just throw her away. She felt safe with her there. Like she’d always be protected as long as Sally was around. 

“And she can protect you too,” she’d told Theo. “Even if I’m not here. Sally will be.”

Theo hugs the doll to his chest and closes his eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers. “You deserved better than me.”

He takes the doll to the bed and lays down, holding it close like he used to see Tara do sometimes. He wonders if somehow her heart can feel it. That she knows Sally is close. It’s a silly thought. Tara is dead. Of course she doesn’t know Theo has her doll. 

But Theo can’t shake the fact that she does. He doesn’t understand it but she’d wanted him to have another chance. So she had to know things about him somehow, right? 

“I hope you know I’m trying,” Theo tells her. “I know what you did for me, and I’m not going to waste this chance you gave me.”

He knows what that means. That tomorrow he’ll give himself a chance to start over. To move on like his family would want him to. It won’t be easy, but he owes it to them to try. Tonight, he can grieve. Tomorrow, he’ll finally start to live.

* * *

He wakes with the sun. Or at least that’s what Theo thinks. It’s not until he hears noise downstairs that he realizes that’s not what woke him. He listens for a moment, taking in the songs, trying to place them. The sound of the coffee maker running, the clock on the wall, quiet footsteps in the kitchen, and then humming. It’s quiet, but Theo can still hear it. 

Jenna’s awake.

He could try and get more sleep, he supposes. There’s no reason for him to be up this early. But he had fallen asleep early last night, and his body feels rested and ready to go. He doubts he could sleep more if he tried.

So he gets out of bed and pads down the stairs to the kitchen. Jenna looks up from her book when she sees him standing at the entrance to the kitchen. “Oh no. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“You didn’t,” Theo says. “I think my body just had its fill of sleep.”

“If only my son could say the same,” Jenna sighs. “He could sleep for days and still be able to sleep more.”

Theo chuckles. He doesn’t know Liam well, but that doesn’t surprise him.

“Help yourself to some coffee,” Jenna offers. “And there’s cereal in the pantry if you’re hungry. I’d offer to cook but…”

“Cereal’s great,” Theo says. He moves to the pantry and opens it, examining the contents. He smiles when he sees the box of Trix on the bottom shelf and grabs it, along with a bowl and some milk. 

Jenna smiles when he sits next to her, “Interesting choice. That’s Liam’s favorite too.”

Theo shrugs, “I used to love them as a kid.”

“Liam too,” Jenna says. “He was offended when they stopped having fruit shapes.”

Theo stills with the spoon in front of his mouth, “What? They got rid of the fruit shapes?”

Jenna nods solemnly, “They did. A few years ago. Liam was so upset he stopped buying the cereal. Said it didn’t taste the same, even though I tried telling him the shape had nothing to do with how the cereal tasted. He didn’t care.”

Theo grins, “Well thankfully they got the shapes back so Liam’s no longer deprived of his cereal.”

“Thankfully,” Jenna says. “And now I don’t have to hear him complain about it.”

“I imagine he just complains about other things,” Theo jokes.

Jenna sighs, “Yes he does. But he’s really a sweet boy. He just has his opinions. Speaking of…” she grins and grabs her phone. “Since you’re up, we might as well start your education.”

“Education?”

“Hamilton.”

Theo laughs, “Of course.”

It doesn’t take long before they find themselves out in the living room dancing and laughing along to the soundtrack. Jenna sings along, unsurprisingly knowing all the words. While just letting himself relax and enjoy the moment. 

Of course, then Liam has to wake up.

“Are you kidding me?” Liam shouts from upstairs. Not even a minute later his footsteps sound on the stairs as he runs down them. He stops behind the couch and looks at Jenna and Theo. “You corrupted him!”

“I did no such thing,” Jenna says. “He was very interested in learning about Hamilton.”

“This isn’t even historically accurate!”

“Liam,” Theo says. “Come on. It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Jenna says, putting a hand to her heart. “That’s all you have to say.”

“It’s great,” Theo says quickly. “Amazing, in fact. I think Liam should give it a chance.”

Liam crosses his arms and glares at them, “No.”

“Come on,” Theo says, holding out his hand. “Do you really want to stand there and pout when you could come have some fun?”

Liam sticks his nose in the air and Theo snorts. Jenna shakes her head. “Hopeless. But we’ve got this all on our own.”

She turns the music up louder and starts dancing. Theo laughs and joins in. He might not know all the words yet, but it’s still fun to be able to let loose like this. He glances over at Liam, who's watching them with a frown on his face. 

Theo dances his way over to him and grabs his hand, “Come on. Dance with us.”

For a moment, he thinks Liam’s going to say no again. But finally he groans and lets Theo pull him out into the middle of the floor. “Fine. One dance.”

“It’s a miracle,” Jenna says. “I never thought I would see this day!”

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it,” Liam mutters.

Theo chuckles and slides in closer. “You really hate dancing that much?”

“No.”

“Then come on,” Theo says. “Relax and just enjoy yourself.”

“You’re asking for it,” Liam mutters.

He relaxes and they laugh, spinning around the room. They dance all morning to the best songs ever. Eventually they switch from Hamilton to One Direction, which has Liam rolling his eyes even as he dances and sings along. They’re in the middle of a slow song, with Liam and Theo laughing and spinning around the room, when the door opens.

“What the hell is this?”

Liam stops, his eyes widening and mouth falling open as he looks towards the voice. “Hayden?”

Hayden? Who is Hayden?

‘What’s going on here Liam?” the girl, Hayden apparently, says. 

“We’re dancing,” Liam says.

“I can see that,” she says. “Why are you dancing with _Theo_?”

Theo instantly tenses at the angry tone in her voice. “Liam?”

“Umm…” Liam looks between Hayden and Theo and then steps back. “We were umm… It’s not…”

Hayden rolls her eyes, “It’s not _what_ Liam? You’re not dancing with a murderous psychopath and making heart eyes at him like it’s the most normal thing in the world?”

“He’s not a psychopath,” Liam says.

“That’s what you decide to comment on?” Hayden says, laughing incredulously.

“Oh boy,” Jenna mutters. She grabs Theo’s arm, nods towards the kitchen, and mouths. “Come on.”

Theo nods and steps back from Liam. He looks back at the pair as he follows Jenna into the kitchen. “Who’s that?”

“Liam’s girlfriend,” Jenna says. She pulls out a chair and takes a seat, motioning for Theo to do the same. “He didn’t tell you he has one?”

Theo shakes his head as he takes a seat, trying to ignore the burning in his stomach at the thought of Liam dating someone. “No, he never mentioned it.”

“You never mentioned me?” he hears Hayden yell. “What the fuck, Liam?”

Theo winces and Jenna bites her lip, clearly trying to hide her laughter. 

“It never came up,” Liam shouts back. “It’s not like I was hiding you. I have been preoccupied, you know?”

“Clearly,” Hayden bites out.

“Look, I don’t understand what you’re so upset about,” Liam says.

“Maybe that you’re housing someone like Theo, here. Are you forgetting what he did? What he tricked you into doing?”

“Of course not,” Liam says. “But he’s not that guy anymore. He’s different.”

Theo looks down at the table. He hadn’t known Liam thought that. Sure, he’s been there for him through his whole thing, and his behavior towards him has shifted since that first night at the sheriff’s station. But to hear him say it is something else. 

“How can you be sure?” Hayden asks. “He’s manipulated people before.”

“I know,” Liam says. “But I’ve been around him since then. He’s different, and he doesn’t remember any of the things he did.”

“Even if that is true, that still doesn’t make what he did okay,” Hayden says.

“I know,” Liam says. “But some people deserve forgiveness, and a chance to grow.”

“I don’t think we’re going to agree on this, Liam,” Hayden says. 

“Yeah I guess not,” Liam says.

“But that’s not why I’m here,” Hayden says.

“Okay.”

There’s silence and Theo waits. He feels guilty listening. But it’s not like he can just turn his ears off. 

“I’m leaving, Liam.”

Silence.

“Did you hear me?”

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Liam asks. “Like the house?”

“No, Beacon Hills,” Hayden says. 

“What?”

“I need to,” Hayden says. “It’s not safe here, and I have Valerie to think about.”

Theo waits for Liam to ask her about him. He is her boyfriend. He should be concerned about her leaving. 

“I get that,” Liam says. “You have to do what’s best for your family.”

Across the table, Jenna’s eyebrow shoots up. 

Hayden laughs, “Really? I’m leaving town and all you can say is you get it?”

“What do you want me to say?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know Liam,” Hayden says, clearly angry. “Maybe at least act like you want me to stay instead of clearly not giving a shit.”

“Of course I care if you leave,” Liam says. “I just…”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying,” Hayden cuts in. 

“This is not going well,” Jenna mutters. 

“I’m not!” Liam says, and Theo can almost picture him throwing his hands up. “I just understand why you have to. I don’t see why that’s so wrong.”

“Because a good boyfriend would ask his girlfriend to stay,” Hayden says.

“No, a good boyfriend would support his girlfriend’s decision,” Liam argues.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not my boyfriend anymore since you clearly don’t understand what it means to be one,” Hayden snaps.

Soon after, the door slams, and the house falls into silence.

Jenna raises her eyebrows and takes a drink of her wine. Theo doesn’t even know when she got wine. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” Theo whispers.

“We’re going by your house,” Liam says, walking into the room.

“Didn’t we do that yesterday?” Theo asks.

“Not that house,” Liam says. “Your house that you were living in with your fake parents.”

Theo frowns, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Theo had fake parents?” Jenna asks, then holds up a hand. “You know what, I don’t want to know. I’ve had enough of this… teenage drama for today. So I’m going to take my wine and go upstairs and take a bath.”

“You do know it’s not even noon yet, right?” Liam asks.

Jenna shrugs and gets to her feet, “Don’t care. It’s Saturday and my day off. I do what I want.”

She walks out of the room, leaving Liam and Theo alone. “Oh and by the way,” she calls from the stairs. “Tomorrow we’re going shopping!”

“Why?” Liam whines. “You know I hate shopping!”

“Because I know Theo probably needs new clothes,” Jenna says. “And so do you.”

“But mom…”

“Don’t argue Liam,” Jenna says. “It’s happening.” A beat of silence. “It is a little funny that you’re more upset about shopping than your girlfriend dumping you and leaving town.”

“That’s not true,” Liam mutters.

“Seems like it,” she says. 

Theo leans back in his chair and watches Liam, “What?” Liam asks, noticing Theo’s gaze on him.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Theo says.

“Do what?” 

“Defend me to Hayden,” Theo says. “Not when she clearly doesn’t like me.”

“She doesn’t know you,” Liam says. “At least, not this you.”

“Thank you,” Theo says earnestly. “I mean it. I know you didn’t trust me before, so for you to defend me like that means a lot.”

Liam shrugs, “I meant it. I wasn’t sure if I could trust you before but you clearly aren’t the guy you were back then.”

“And you think you can trust me now?”

“I’m getting there,” Liam says. “Now let’s go. I want to get by your house and then go get lunch. I told Mason and Corey we’d meet up with them.”

“Okay,” Theo says. He gets to his feet and follows Liam towards the door. “Who are Mason and Corey?”

“Mason’s my best friend,” Liam tells him. “And Corey’s his boyfriend.”

“Do they hate me too?” 

“There’s a past there,” Liam says.

“Seems that way with most people,” Theo mutters.

“They’ll come around,” Liam tells him. “I’ve been telling them you’re different. I think they all just need to see it for themselves.”

“If you say so.”

They drive across town, stopping outside a nice looking house. There’s a car in the driveway, along with a truck. “So this is where your truck is,” Liam says, parking the car and getting out.

“That’s my truck?” Theo questions, looking it over.

“Yep.”

“Cool.”

“I’m not sure where the keys are though,” Liam admits. “They might be inside. We’ll have to check. Because my mom is probably ready for me to stop borrowing her car.”

“Probably,” Theo laughs. “And you probably just want someone else to drive.”

“It’s the least you could do after me driving you around everyplace,” Liam teases. He tilts his head as if something just occurred to him. “Wait, do you remember how to drive?”

“Not sure,” Theo admits. “I guess we’ll have to test it.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Liam says.

Theo shrugs and follows him up the steps to the house. They both hesitate. “Well?” Theo says.

“It’s your house,” Liam shrugs. “You go first.”

Theo rolls his eyes and tries the door. Thankfully it’s unlocked. He steps inside, Liam following after him. “Someone’s here,” Liam whispers from behind him.

Theo’s right. He’d been so distracted that he hadn't noticed the movement until now. “It’s coming from down the hall,” he whispers back.

Liam puts a finger to his lips and Theo nods. Together they walk down the hall to where the noise is coming from. It’s one of the bedrooms. Liam holds up his fingers and counts to three, and on three Theo pushes the door open. 

There’s a man and the woman in the room, hurriedly throwing things into boxes. “Hello?” Theo says, stepping into the room.

They both still, the woman dropping the vase she was holding, sending it shattering to the floor. “Oh Theo,” she says. “I’m so sorry. We didn’t know you’d be back.”

“We just want to leave,” the man says. “Please don’t hurt us.”

Theo frowns. They’re clearly afraid of him. His eyes drift down to the man’s hands, taking in the bandage on one of them. His frown deepens. 

“These are the people that were pretending to be your parents,” Liam whispers.

Pretending? Why were people pretending to be his parents? 

“No,” the man says. “No! No, we are. We promise.”

“No, you’re not,” Theo says. “My parents are dead.”

The woman takes a shuddering breath. “Please. We’ve done everything you asked. Just let us go.”

“Of course you can leave,” Theo says. “Take whatever you want. I just came to get some clothes.”

Theo’s startled when the woman starts to sob. He starts to walk forward, but both visibly shrink back. Theo holds up his hands. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Though he has a feeling he already has.

“I’m sorry for whatever pain I’ve caused you,” Theo says softly. “Truly.”

“He means it,” Liam tells them. “He doesn’t remember any of it. And he’s different now. But we can leave. As soon as we get his things.”

The man nods, “Thank you.”

Theo turns and leaves the room, walking to the other end of the hall, into the only other bedroom. He starts digging around in the dresser, even as tears sting at his eyes. He pulls clothes out at random and throws them into a bag he finds in the closet.

“I found the keys,” Liam says quietly from the door.

“Great,” Theo says. “That’s great.”

“Are you okay?”

Theo laughs, bitterly. “No, I’m not. Because apparently I’m some fucking monster who threatens people to pretend to be my parents and hurts them. Who does that? And I know, I did, okay. I just… I can’t believe I was capable of doing all these things. And yet, I keep finding proof that I am.”

“No,” Liam says firmly. He steps closer and puts a hand on Theo’s shoulder. “You _were_ , but you aren’t anymore.”

“How can you know that?” Theo asks. “How do you know that guy isn’t going to come back?”

“He won’t,” Liam says. “I have to believe that, and you need to too.”

Theo takes a deep breath and nods, “I want to.”

“Then believe it,” Liam says, smiling crookedly. “I do.”

And Theo knows he does. He can’t explain why, but he _feels_ it. Because Liam has never lied to him. He’s never given him a reason to distrust him. It makes him want to be that man that Liam believes he’s capable of being. Someone deserving of Liam’s trust.

“Okay,” Theo says, returning the smile. “I believe it.”

Liam nods, “Good.”

“Now let’s get out of here.” Theo says. “I believe you said something about lunch.”

“Yes,” Liam says. “But first, we’re gonna drop my mom’s car off at home, and then we can take your truck.”

“So you’re really gonna trust my driving?” Theo teases.

Liam shrugs, “Why not? I’m taking a chance on everything else.”

“Yeah, you are,” Theo says, his smile softening. He reaches up and squeezes Liam’s hand where it’s still resting on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You really have got to stop thanking me for seeing the good in you,” Liam says.

Theo laughs, “I’ll do my best.”

How can Theo possibly explain how much Liam’s belief means to him? Especially when everyone else still sees the person he was. No amount of thanks will ever be enough. The only thing he can do is make sure his trust isn’t misplaced.

“So,” he says, throwing his bag over his shoulder and taking the keys from Liam. “Lunch?”


	3. Revelations

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Liam knows he should be more upset about Hayden. He does. A few months ago he might have been. Especially after almost losing her. But something has shifted in their relationship. Sure, he’s loved being with her. And he knows some part of him loves her, probably always will. But it’s different. 

He’s heard his mom talk about how all consuming first loves can be, only to fizzle out. He knows that’s what happened here. And really, he still believes he did the right thing about supporting her decision to leave. He doesn’t see anything wrong with that. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to miss her. Of course he would. But honestly? Part of him is relieved she’s going. That’s one less person to worry about getting hurt in this shithole town. 

Now he can focus his attention elsewhere, and that’s apparently mostly on Theo. 

He’s off with Scott someplace, while Liam sits with Mason and Corey. Liam isn’t surprised Scott decided to join them. He knows he probably wanted to see how Theo was doing for himself, just like everyone else. He knows if anyone is going to see the changes in Theo, it’s Scott. At least easier than some of the others can.

“So,” Mason says, taking a bite of his fry.

“What?” Liam asks.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Mason admits. “First, Theo is apparently good now. And then Hayden just leaves and you seem perfectly okay with it?”

“How did you know Hayden left?” Liam asks him.

“Dude, she called me,” Mason says. “She was all worried Theo was brainwashing you or something.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “He’s not brainwashing me.” When Mason raises an eyebrow, he scoffs. “He’s not! I swear.”

“Isn’t that what someone being brainwashed would say?” Mason asks, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s not,” Liam says. “Look, I didn’t trust him either at first. Do you think this is easy for me, after everything he did? What he got me to do? Of course not. But I’ve been with him, Mase. I’ve seen how the guilt of knowing what he did has been tearing him apart. And I’ve seen the good in him. And I know that there is much more under there where that came from.”

“You really believe that?” Mason asks. 

“I do,” Liam says. It hasn’t been easy, but Liam has seen the change in Theo. Now that he’s seen genuine emotion on his face, he realizes how fake it all was before. He doesn’t know how any of them fell for it. Maybe they just wanted to believe he was good back then. Liam doesn’t know. But he does know that the Theo then and the Theo now are two different people. “Whatever the skinwalkers did to him changed him, and for the better. They gave him a second chance. I think we should too.”

Corey’s been silent most of the conversation. He’s listening, Liam knows he is. But he’s also been watching Theo and Scott. They’re far enough away that they can’t hear what’s being said and Liam knows they can’t hear him either. But he can tell it must be going good. Scott keeps smiling and Theo does too. Which is good. Theo needs someone else on his side. 

“Corey?” Liam asks. 

Corey looks over at him and takes a deep breath. “I think Liam is right.”

“You do?” Mason asks.

Corey nods, “I do. I didn’t know him really when he was pretending, but I know what he was like after he stopped. And I don’t see that guy there. At all. He just looks… normal.”

“Normal people can be evil too,” Mason reminds him.

“I know that,” Corey says. “But I don’t think Theo is. At least not anymore.”

Liam sighs in relief. If Corey is on his side, then hopefully Mason can be too. “You know I trust both of you,” Mason says. “With my life. But I’m gonna need more time.”

“Of course,” Liam says.

“I need to see it for myself,” Mason goes on. “Which means…”

“What?”

“We’re gonna have to spend more time together, bro,” Mason says. “I haven’t seen you in days. You haven’t been in school.”

“Yeah I know,” Liam sighs. “I’ll be back Monday. And so will Theo.”

“Theo’s coming to school too?” Mason asks.

“Yeah that’s part of the deal with my parents,” Liam says. “Though, I’m not sure how that’s going to work. If he doesn’t remember the last 8 years.” 

“Malia pulled it off and she was a coyote for 8 years,” Mason says.

“True,” Liam says. “And he has us to help him.”

“You mean he has you two,” Corey says. “Because I am hopeless at math and science.”

“But you’re good at English,” Mason says. “And Liam’s good at history. And I got the math and science covered.”

“So we’ll be good,” Liam says. “And we also have Lydia.”

“You really think Lydia is going to want to tutor Theo?”

“She can look at him unimpressed until he feels bad enough to study,” Corey says.

“That she can,” Mason laughs.

“On second thought, maybe we shouldn’t subject Theo to Lydia just yet,” Liam says.

“Who’s Lydia and why do I feel like I should be afraid of her?” Theo asks.

“Because she’s terrifying,” Mason says. “Brilliant, but terrifying.”

“That’s our Lydia,” Scott chuckles. “But don’t let her hear you say that.”

“Please, she’d be flattered,” Liam says.

“Probably,” Scott says. 

“So,” Theo says, taking a fry off Liam’s tray as he sits down. “What were you three talking about?”

“Nothing,” Liam says. “Just catching up.”

Theo raises an eyebrow and goes to steal another fry, only for Liam to pull the tray away. “Get your own!”

Theo quickly snatches a fry and pops into his mouth. When Liam pouts, he grins. “Why should I when yours are right here for the taking?”

Liam feels his face heat up. He might be talking about Liam’s fries to anyone listening, but it feels like his words hold a different meaning. Liam can’t explain why that excites him in a way. It shouldn’t. It absolutely should not. He just broke up with his girlfriend for Christ’s sake, and Theo is… Theo.

Except he’s not, right? That’s what Liam has been telling everyone. He’s different. And apparently this different Theo with his teasing smiles and green eyes has the ability to turn Liam’s stomach into knots. 

“Liam,” Mason mutters, kicking his leg under the table. Liam blinks and turns reluctantly, looking away from Theo to Mason, who is watching him, eyebrow raised. “You still with us? We lost you for a minute there buddy.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, clearing his throat. “Yeah I’m good. I was just thinking.”

“Uh huh. About what?” 

Shit. He can’t say what he was thinking out loud. Not here in front of Theo. Hell he’s not even ready to admit it to Mason. “About how Theo should stop taking my fries,” Liam says instead, snatching the basket away from him.

Scott’s face scrunches in confusion. Shit. He didn’t even think about Scott being able to hear his heartbeat. He clearly knows he was lying. He just hopes he hadn’t picked up on anything else.

“You did promise me lunch,” Theo says.

“Yeah well you should have got something yourself,” Liam mutters.

Theo ducks his head and picks at the table, “I don’t have money.”

And oh… Liam hadn’t thought about that. He should have offered. He’s such an idiot, and now he’s made Theo feel bad. Liam scoots his tray over silently, trying not to be obvious about it. “So,” Liam says, turning his attention back to Mason. “What did I miss in school?”

“We have a test in history on Tuesday,” Mason informs him. “Don’t worry. I have notes. Not that you need them. You’re the history expert here.”

“You don’t think they’ll make me take it, do you?” Theo asks. “You know, since I’m just starting.”

How does Liam explain to Theo that he’s technically been there this whole time? “Umm you can use our notes and I’ll help you study. Don’t worry.” 

“Thanks.” 

Theo smiles and takes a fry from the basket. This time Liam doesn’t stop him. He smiles back, trying to ignore the way his heart flips in his chest at just the sight of Theo’s smile. 

_Don’t go there_ , he tells himself. _Do not go there._

Going down that path is not good. That path leads to imagining things like taking Theo’s hand under the table or leaning in and kissing him. And he **_should not_** be thinking that. Abort. That is a bad path for his brain to take. And where the hell did it even come from? Fuck!

“Liam?”

Liam startles. When Theo puts his hand on Liam’s leg he jumps up. 

“You okay?” Mason asks him. 

“Liam?” Theo asks, looking at him worriedly. 

The look on Scott’s face is one of understanding, and no. Liam doesn’t need him looking at him like that. Not at all. 

“I’m fine,” Liam says. “I uhh… I just remembered I have something to do. So I have to go. Do that. Thing.”

“You don’t have a car,” Theo points out. “I can drive you.”

“No!” Liam says, a little too quickly. Quieter, he says. “No, it’s okay. I need the fresh air so I can walk. You just stay here.”

“What was that about?” he hears Theo asking as he walks away.

“No idea,” Mason says.

A little quieter he hears Scott speaking, “It’s okay, Liam.”

Liam really does not see how it’s okay at all. How is it okay to start thinking about a guy like he’s thinking about Theo? It’s not that he’s a guy. He’s had crushes on guys before. It’s not even that it’s Theo. It’s more that he just broke up with Hayden. And he shouldn’t be having feelings for someone else.

Wait. No. No feelings. They’re not feelings. It’s just an attraction. He’s only known Theo for what? Two days? And okay, yeah. He’s known him longer. But not _this_ Theo. Not Theo with the actual heart. And soft smiles. And pretty eyes. And… 

God damn it. 

He does not have feelings for Theo Raeken. An attraction, at the least. A crush, at the most. But definitely not feelings. 

He walks for a while, trying to clear his head. It’s nice, just being out in nature. He doesn’t do it often. He feels like he should more. Maybe Theo would like it. Or Mason. Or anyone. People like walks. People other than Theo.

It’s getting dark by the time he gets home. Theo’s truck is parked outside. But so is Scott’s bike. Great. So apparently he wasn’t going to get out of this so easily. Luck was apparently not on his side tonight. 

He hears laughter as he approaches the house. The sound is at least reassuring. 

When he opens the door he’s immediately hit with the smell of spaghetti and his stomach grumbles. His dad cooked tonight. His dad makes the best spaghetti in town. Hell the whole world probably. He’ll fight people on that.

“Liam?” his mom calls. “Is that you sweetheart?”

“Yeah it’s me,” Liam calls back, kicking off his shoes. 

“Liam,” Theo says, walking into the room. He looks as relieved as he sounds. “You’re home.”

 _Home_ . Theo calling this home has him feeling things. Happy most of all. Apparently he’s just feeling all sorts of things for Theo today. And _he_ does not know how to feel about that.

“Yeah,” Liam smiles, stepping closer. “I’m home.”

Theo grins, wide and happy. “Good. Dinner’s almost done.”

“Theo’s been a great help,” his father says, peeking his head into the room. “Scott too.”

“Theo is a chef in the making,” his mom says. 

“I’m really not,” Theo says. “All I did was stir the sauce.”

“Yes, but the sauce is the most important part,” his father says. 

And it is. His dad only lets certain people touch the sauce. His mom and grandparents are three of them. Liam getting to help is a rare occurrence. Something Liam treasures. 

“You let Theo near the sauce?” Liam questions, walking into the kitchen. He grins at Theo about the rare treat, when Theo brushes their hands together. And what the hell is that? What the hell is all of this?

“I thought he should learn some tricks,” his father says.

“Especially after you left the poor boy all alone at the mall,” his mom says disapprovingly.

“He wasn’t alone,” Liam says, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “He was with Mason, Scott, and Corey.”

“Yes, but you’re his friend too, Liam,” his mother says.

 _Friend_. A new word when it comes to Theo. Not one he minds. Except that part where his traitorous mind and heart are apparently wanting more.

“I know,” Liam says. “Sorry mom.”

She pats his cheek, “It’s okay sweetheart.” Quieter, she says. “Are you, though? You were gone for awhile.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he tells her. “I just had some things to think about.”

“And it went well?” 

“I’m not sure,” Liam admits. “But I’m good. Starving though. Someone kept stealing my fries,” he says louder, throwing a teasing grin at Theo.

Theo rolls his eyes, “You must not have wanted them that badly since you just left them.”

Liam shrugs, “You clearly wanted them more than I did. I couldn’t deny you that.”

“Well, thank you,” Theo says. “My stomach appreciates that.”

Dinner is a lively affair. He sits between Mason and Scott, across from Theo. He can’t help but glance at him all through the meal, usually to find Theo looking back. He’s not sure what to think about that. 

When dinner is over, he walks Scott outside. “I was hoping we could talk about something,” Liam says. “Can we take a walk?”

“Of course,” Scott says. “I always have time to talk to you, you know that.”

Liam nods. They walk in silence for a while, until Liam knows they’re far enough away that Theo won’t be able to hear them. They stop at a bench on the side of the road, and Liam sits down, Scott taking a seat on the opposite end.

“Is this about Theo?” Scott asks him.

“What no? Why would you ask that?” 

Scott raises an eyebrow. “I thought you’d want to talk about him since he’s been staying with you and you’d been the one to notice how different he is.”

“Oh right,” Liam says. “That.”

“Is there something else?” Scott asks.

“No. Well, yes.”

“What’s going on with you?” Scott questions, knocking their shoulders together. “Something’s been off since lunch.”

“I uhh…” 

Should Liam tell him? Can he possibly explain what he’s feeling when he isn’t even sure yet? 

“Ummm…”

“I noticed the way you were looking at Theo at lunch,” Scott says softly.

“I wasn’t…”

“You were,” Scott says. “And it’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Liam says. “Right? Hayden and I just broke up. And Theo…”

“Isn’t who he was,” Scott cuts in.

“I know that,” Liam sighs. He puts his head back and looks at the sky. “It’s confusing.”’

“I know,” Scott says. He puts an arm on Liam’s shoulder and squeezes. “Feelings don’t always develop at the most ideal times.”

“Does it make me a bad person?”

“Of course not,” Scott says. “You and Hayden are broken up, Liam. And yes, it hasn’t been that long.”

“Scott, we just broke up this morning,” Liam says. “Not that long is a serious understatement.”

“True,” Scott says. “I’m just saying you shouldn’t feel bad for liking Theo. Just because you have feelings it doesn’t mean you have to act on them. You can wait, and see how things play out. Get to know this new Theo. Then see how you feel down the road.”

Liam nods. He knows Scott is right. Just because he’s starting to feel something for Theo doesn’t mean he has to do something about it. At least not now. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Or Hayden. And getting to know Theo more doesn't really sound so bad either.

“There was something else I was wanting to talk to you about,” Liam says.

“What’s that?”

“I was wondering if maybe you could talk to Deaton about getting Theo a job at the clinic,” Liam says. “He doesn’t have money. And I know my mom would have no problem buying him things. But I feel like maybe Theo would feel more comfortable if he had money of his own.”

Scott smiles, “That’s a great idea. I’ll talk to Deaton and see what he thinks.”

“Great,” Liam says. “Thanks Scott.”

“Sure,” Scott says. “We’re pack. We look out for each other. That means Theo too.”

Liam feels a lot better after his talk with Scott. The weight on his shoulders not so big. The next morning, Scott calls Theo and offers him the job at the clinic. From the smile on Theo’s face when he accepts, he knows they did the right thing. 

* * *

A few weeks go by, and Theo finally starts feeling like things are gaining a sense of normalcy. He goes to school during the week, and takes a few shifts at the animal clinic at night. Sometimes Scott’s there, and he shows him the ropes. It’s nice. Theo likes working with all the animals. He feels like he’s doing some good. Having money of his own isn’t bad either. It makes him feel a little less like he’s taking advantage of the Geyer’s kindness. 

The rest of his time is spent with Liam. Most of it at his house, either studying, playing video games, or watching TV shows. Apparently there is a lot that Theo has missed out on. The first one Liam gets him hooked on is Supernatural. And there is _a lot_ to get caught up on. 

Theo quickly forms a soft spot for Dean Winchester. Liam snorts when he admits that. “You would be a Dean guy.”

“Oh yeah?” Theo laughs, nudging Lam’s shoulder with his. “Who’s your favorite?”

“Sam, obviously,” Liam says. 

“Ah of course,” Theo says, nodding seriously.

It’s not hard to get wrapped up in it all. At some point Jenna and Dr. Geyer join them in their viewing and it becomes a whole group activity. Theo loves it though. It makes him feel like he belongs. Like he’s part of something. 

He still doesn’t see much of the outside world though. Something he points out to Liam after dinner one night. Liam frowns. “We’ve gone out. We went to the mall.”

“That was weeks ago,” Theo points out. “And you bailed.”

“We really haven’t gone anywhere since then?” Liam questions.

“Nope.”

Liam looks down at his phone, his face pinched in thought. “We’ll fix that then.”

He doesn’t say anything else, and Theo forgets about the conversation when they put on another episode of Supernatural and eventually head to bed.

That Saturday Theo finds himself being woken up by Liam. A glance at the clock tells him it’s not even 10 o’clock.

“Why are you up so early?” Theo grumbles. He tries to pull the covers over his head, but Liam pulls them back down.

“Because we’re going out,” Liam tells him. “Come on. Get up.”

“What?”

“Up,” Liam says, motioning for him to stand. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Late for what?” Theo asks, yawning as he throws the covers off and gets out of bed. 

“You’ll see,” Liam says. He’s practically bouncing on his feet. Something must be exciting him.

“What’s going on?” Theo asks. “You’re acting very suspicious.”

“Stop asking questions and go get dressed,” Liam tells him. He pushes him towards the bathroom, laughing when Theo turns to glare at him. “Go! I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

Theo is still suspicious about what Liam is up to, but he does as he’s instructed. He showers and brushes his teeth and then gets dressed quickly when Liam calls up to him and tells him to hurry. Theo bounds down the stairs and grabs his shoes. 

“I really don’t see why you’re in such a hurry,” Theo says. 

“All will be revealed,” Liam tells him. “Now give me your keys.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m driving,” Liam tells him. “It’ll ruin the surprise if I have to tell you where to go.”

“Okay,” Theo says slowly. He hands over the keys and follows Liam out to his truck.

There’s something about seeing Liam behind the wheel and smiling at him that has Theo’s stomach flipping. It looks like he belongs there. A strange thought. Or maybe not so strange. He wants Liam to belong everywhere he is.

Liam drives for half an hour, leading them out of Beacon Hills and to a town over. Theo still doesn’t understand what they’re doing. 

Liam parks the truck and smiles, “We’re here.”

“Where is here?” Theo asks him. 

“You’ll see,” Liam says, getting out of the truck and beckoning Theo to follow. “Come on.”

“You keep saying that. Seriously, Liam. What are we doing?” Theo asks, looking around the crowded streets.

“Something normal,” Liam tells him. He grabs Theo’s arm and pulls him towards one of the buildings. “Come on.”

Theo frowns when he sees Liam is leading him towards a movie theater. “What are we doing here?”

“We’re going to see a movie,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “It’s a thing normal people do. Now come on. It’s almost time and we need to get snacks.”

Theo follows him into the theater, his mind still trying to work out exactly what Liam is up to. “Why are we here?”

“You said we never go out,” Liam says as they make their way up to the concession stand. “And I realized you were right. We don’t. You deserve a chance to do things normal teenagers do. And normal teenagers go see movies with their friends.”

Theo smiles, “We’re friends?”

“Of course we are,” Liam says.

“I don’t see Mason here,” Theo points out.

“Maybe I just wanted some time with you,” Liam says. “We don’t always have to do things in groups.”

“No,” Theo says softly. “I suppose we don’t.”

“That’s okay, right?” Liam asks, looking suddenly unsure. “I guess I should have asked. I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Liam, it’s fine,” Theo says, smiling at him. “I like spending time with you.”

“Me too,” Liam says, returning his smile.

“But I insist on buying the snacks,” Theo says.

“You don’t have to…”

“You brought me here and bought the tickets,” Theo says. “It’s the least I can do. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

Liam purses his lips before nodding, “Okay. But we’re sharing the popcorn.”

“Deal,” Theo says.

They get their snack and drinks and then head into the theater. Theo gapes at the seats in the room. “What is this?”

“The movie theater,” Liam says slowly.

“No but these seats,” Theo says. 

“Oh,” Liam says, leading Theo down an aisle to their seats. “They’re recliners. A lot roomier and comfier than normal seats. That’s why I love coming to this theater.”

Theo takes his seat and looks at Liam with wide eyes, “I can see why.”

Liam chuckles, “You haven’t even seen the best part.”

“It gets better?”

“It does,” Liam says. He nods his head to the side of Theo’s seat. “Hit the front button there.”

Theo does as he’s told and then gapes when his seat starts to lean back and a footrest slides out in front of him. “Amazing.”

“Told you,” Liam laughs. “The world is full of new, exciting things Theo.”

Theo looks at Liam and smiles, “Yeah. I’m starting to see that.”

They sit there talking until the movie starts, and then even as it plays. They’re the only ones in the room, but they still whisper to each other at certain points in the movie, as if they’re afraid of someone hearing. 

When it’s over, Liam leads him down the street to a pizza place. “This is my favorite,” Liam says, opening the door and letting Theo in first. “I used to come here all the time with Mom when I was younger. It has the best pizza in Beacon County.”

“High praise,” Theo says.

“It lives up to it,” Liam says. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Theo says.

Liam ducks his head and smiles. Theo does the same and examines the menu in front of him. 

“You have to get the breadsticks,” Liam informs him. “They’re _amazing_. They have cheese on them, and the sauce that comes with them. Oh my god. The greatest.”

“So I take it you don’t intend to share yours,” Theo guesses.

“Absolutely not,” Liam says, face serious. “These are not breadsticks you share. You’ll understand when you have them.”

Liam’s right, of course. As soon as Theo bites into one of his breadsticks fifteen minutes later, he groans and closes his eyes. He could never imagine sharing something this good. “These are amazing!”

“Told you,” Liam chuckles. He dips his breadstick in the marinara and then takes a bite. “Mom, Dad, and I each get our own when we come. Otherwise we’d be fighting over them.”

“I can see why,” Theo says. “These are like a meal on their own.”

“They are,” Liam says. “But the pizza is just as good.”

It truly is. Probably the greatest pizza Theo has ever tasted. Not that he has a lot to compare it to. Still, Theo can’t imagine anything ever tasting as good as this pizza does. Not that he’s going to say that in front of Dr. Geyer. He’d probably be offended on behalf of his spaghetti.

“So,” Theo says when they step outside after lunch. “What next?”

“We could go to the museum”,” Liam says. “I know it doesn’t sound that fun. But they have a new exhibit on dinosaurs that I’ve been wanting to see and…”

“It sounds great,” Theo tells him.

Liam beams at him, “Cool. It’s not that far so we can walk there.”

“Lead the way.”

Liam starts walking and Theo easily falls into step beside him. Along the way, Liam points out some of his favorite places in the town. It’s nice, just being out here and walking the streets with Liam. Just getting to live his life and be normal. 

“I’m glad we came out,” Theo says. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Liam says, smiling up at him. “I’m glad we came too. I don’t get over here as much anymore. It’s nice being back. I’m glad I got to share it with you.”

“So am I,” Theo says. 

* * *

“So,” Scott says, looking over at Theo from his spot cleaning one of the cages they use for the animals that have to spend the night. It’s not often, but sometimes it’s easier having them here than having their owners drop them off early.

“So?” Theo says, prompting him to go on.

“How are things with Liam?” Scott asks.

Theo’s brow furrows, “What do you mean?”

Scott shrugs, “I don’t know. You two seem to be getting close.”

“Are we not supposed to be?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Scott says. He puts down the washcloth and walks over to him. He leans against the table and crosses his arms. “I’m glad you two are getting close, Theo.”

“You are?” 

“Of course,” Scott says. “You need friends here. People you can count on. I’m glad Liam is one of them.”

Theo nods, “I really like him. As a friend,” he rushes to add. 

Scott studies his face, “Are you sure that’s all it is?”

Theo averts his gaze. He doesn’t want to give himself away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know, it would be okay if it was more, right?” Scott asks.

“I guess,” Theo says. “I’m just, I’m still trying to figure out who I am. What my place here is.”

“I get that,” Scott says. “You don’t have to rush it.”

“Sometimes I feel like I do,” Theo admits. “I feel so much pressure to prove myself to everyone. Like people are just waiting for me to screw up. And the first thing I do wrong is just going to prove to them that I’m not a good person.”

“That’s not true,” Scott assures him.

“Really?” Theo asks. “I see the way Stiles watches me, Scott. He still doesn’t trust me.”

“Stiles is different,” Scott says. “He’s always been suspicious, but he’ll come around. That doesn’t mean that he’s waiting for you to screw up.”

“Sure seems like he is,” Theo mutters.

“Forget about Stiles,” Scott says. “The rest of us are all rooting for you. We can see how good you are. And you know what?”

“What?”

“People make mistakes. All of us do.”

Theo snorts, “You don’t.”

“I do,” Scott says. “I have made so many of them. But I keep going. I keep trying to be better. Making mistakes is human. It happens. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. You just have to keep moving and learn from them. That’s what matters. So what if you screw up? One screw up isn’t going to send you down a path of darkness. And if you’re ever unsure about something, talk to me. If not me, then Liam. Mason. Corey. You have so many people in your corner. People who want to see you succeed. Trust me.”

“I do,” Theo says. “Thanks Scott.”

Scott smiles and claps his back. “Any time. And now,” he looks towards the door with a smirk. “You have a visitor.”

It’s not even a few seconds later that the bell on the front door chimes and Theo is hit with the now familiar sound of Liam’s heart beating. Theo’s not sure when it became familiar. When he learned to tell it apart from everyone else’s. But he has. 

Scott and Liam have been helping him slowly learn more about his abilities and what he can do, but he knows there’s still a lot to learn. But the heart beat thing has been his favorite. It’s a reassurance, being able to hear Liam down the hall. Knowing he’s there. Safe. He wonders if it’s like that for everyone. If Liam listens as much as he does. Maybe not to Theo, but to everyone else. He can’t help but hope he does. That he’s somehow come to be as important to Liam as Liam is to him.

“Theo?” Liam calls. “Scott?”

“We’re in the back,” Scott calls. He turns to Theo with a smirk as Liam makes his way back to them. “I’ll see you around. Enjoy yourself.”

“You’re leaving?” Theo asks.

“I’m having dinner with my mom and Chris,” Scott tells them. “And I see Liam brought you food. Good.”

“I know he always forgets to eat,” Liam says, glaring over at him. “So here I am, making sure you do.”

“You don’t have to do this all the time, Liam,” Theo says, taking the bag of food Liam offers. “But thank you.”

“I want to,” Liam says. He hops up on the table and makes grabby hands for the food. “Now hand it over. I’m starving too.”

“Did you purposefully not eat knowing you were coming here?” Theo asks him, handing over one of the boxes.

“Of course not,” Liam says. 

His heart skips and Theo laughs. “You know I can hear when you lie now, right?”

“Scott never should have taught you that,” Liam mutters. “It’s made you a menace.”

“Maybe you should just stop lying,” Theo points out.

Liam rolls his eyes, “I don’t do it that much.”

“Uh huh.”

“I don’t!”

“Sure Liam.”

“Just eat your damn food before it gets cold.”

“Language.”

“Theo,” Liam groans.

“Liam,” Theo says, mimicking his tone.

Liam rolls his eyes, “You know, I could stop bringing you food and let you starve.”

“You won’t do that,” Theo smirks. “You like me too much.”

“Do you want to test it?”

Theo laughs, “I mean, I can feed myself. But I do enjoy your company. So no, I won’t risk it.”

Liam smiles, “Knew you were a softie.”

Theo shrugs. _Only for you_ , he thinks.

“Maybe I just don’t want to risk ruining a good thing,” Theo says.

“It’ll take more than a little lighthearted mocking for you to ruin our friendship,” Liam says.

Theo’s smile shifts a little, and he can’t stop the fear from inching its way into his chest. He knows what Scott just said. That people make mistakes, and no matter what happens, people will be here. It’s not even that he expects anything to happen. But what if it does? What if it's something out of his control and he can’t stop it and then Liam hates him and…

“Theo.”

Theo’s eyes snap up, his face scrunched in worry. “What’s going on? Your chemosignals are off the charts.”

And of course Liam can sense how worried he is. He’d forgotten for a moment. “I don’t want to lose you,” he chokes out.

Liam frowns, “You’re not going to.”

“You don’t know that,” Theo whispers. 

“Hey,” Liam says, putting a hand on his neck, grounding him. “Look at me. You’re not going to lose me. I was just teasing you, okay? I didn’t mean to…”

“No,” Theo says, shaking his head. “No, it’s not your fault. I’m just… I don’t know. I’m on edge today, I guess.”

“Must be the full moon tonight,” Liam says. “It makes us all a little wonky.”

Theo nods, “I guess.”

“Though it doesn’t usually affect you as much as it affects the rest of us.”

“Maybe I’m just having an off night.”

“Maybe,” Liam says. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Theo shakes his head, “No, I’m okay. I just got a little shaken up. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Liam says. “If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Theo assures him. “I’m okay.”

“Okay, but you know you can always talk to me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good,” Liam says. He steps back but doesn’t move back across the room. Instead he settles in next to Theo. “Now eat it. I don’t want you complaining about being hungry later.”

Theo nods, “Fine. If it makes you happy, I’ll eat.”

“Thank you.”

They eat mostly in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable. In fact, it’s anything but. Theo always takes comfort in having Liam around. Something about his presence settles him. He can’t explain it. 

They’re just finishing up when a knock sounds at the door. “That’s weird,” Liam says. “The clinic is closed.”

“Must be an emergency,” Theo says. He walks out front to see a woman at the door. She has a small dog in her arms. 

“Oh thank god,” she says, as soon as Theo has the door open. “I was worried you all were gone for the night.”

“Is everything okay?” Theo asks her.

“I’m not sure,” the woman says. “This is my dog, Mitzy. She was out in my backyard. I thought she was fine since it’s fenced in. But something must have snuck in. She came inside and she was limping. She has this cut on her leg.”

“Why don’t you bring her in back and we can see what’s going on?” Theo suggests. 

“Oh thank you,” she says.

Theo smiles and holds the door open so she can walk in. Liam steps closer and whispers, “Are you trained for this?”

“Deaton’s been letting me do minor things,” Theo says. “If it’s something big I can call him. But I don’t want to bother him over something small.”

Liam nods, “Understood.”

“Is it okay if I leave her back here with you?” the woman asks. “I’m Mary, by the way. Sorry I’ve been in such a panic I forgot to introduce myself.”

“It’s fine,” Theo says. “I understand. You’re worried. It’s nice to meet you, Mary. I’m Theo. And this is Liam.”

She smiles, “it’s nice to meet you both. I just need to call my husband real quick and let him know where I am. I took off in such a hurry and he should be home from work soon.”

“No problem,” Theo says. “We have this covered. You take your time.” 

Liam smirks as he leans against the table once the woman is gone, watching as Theo kneels down next to the dog and examines her leg. “What?” Theo asks, glancing up at him.

“Nothing,” Liam says. “Aren’t you just a professional?”

“I’m just doing my job, Liam.”

“Well you’re very good at it,” Liam says.

Theo laughs, “You haven’t even seen me do anything.”

“Yeah I have,” Liam says. “Dealing with the owners is almost as important as helping the pets. And you did a great job with her.”

“Well thank you.”

Mitzy whines on the table when Theo touches her legs and Theo shushes her, “It’s okay, girl. We’re going to get you all fixed up.”

He rests a hand on her back to try to sooth her and then winces as a jolt of pain washes over him and black veins form on his hand leading up his arm. “What the hell? What’s happening?”

“You’re taking her pain,” Liam says softly, stepping closer to Theo.

Theo looks up at Liam with wide eyes, “I can do that?”

“You can,” Liam says. “Not just with animals. With people too.”

“I didn’t know,” Theo whispers. “That’s…”

“I know,” Liam says. He reaches out and brushes his hand across Theo’s cheek. “The first time I did I cried too.”

Theo hadn’t even realized he was crying until that moment. He laughs. “It’s amazing. I mean, it hurts. But to be able to help like this. I just…”

“You know,” Liam says softly. “There’s a trick to it.”

“There is?”

Liam nods, “You can’t take pain if you don’t care. Which just shows how good you are now, Theo.”

Liam’s hand is still on Theo’s cheek, and Theo feels frozen in the moment. He leans in closer on instinct, his heart pounding in his chest. His only reassurance is that Liam’s seems to be beating just as fast. “I do,” Theo whispers. 

“Do what?” Liam whispers back. His nose brushes against Theo’s and Theo can’t take his eyes off of him.

“Care.”

Liam smiles, “I know.”

Footsteps sound near the door and Liam’s eyes slip closed for a moment, before he drops his hand and steps back. “Better get to work.”

Theo nods, and tries to focus on the task at hand. “Can you get me the kit on the table?” he asks. “I need to get this cleaned and bandaged.”

“Of course,” Liam says. He grabs the basket off the counter and hands it to Theo.

Theo sets to work, cleaning the wound and then dressing it. The woman stands nearby watching him, and Theo explains what he’s doing and gives her instructions on what to do at home so she can change the bandages herself. It’s not a big cut, so it should be pretty easy. 

“Thank you so much,” she says, for the fifth time since he’s finished and he’s led her towards the door. “You really are a lifesaver.”

“I’m just glad I could help Mitzy here,” Theo says. 

“Well rest assured I will be calling your boss tomorrow and telling them what a great job you did,” she tells him. “You boys have a good night.”

“Thank you,” Theo says. “You too.”’

He waves as she leaves and then closes and locks the door behind her. He turns and finds Liam leaning against the door to the back, watching him with a smile. “What now?” he asks with a laugh.

“You’re just pretty amazing,” Liam says. “You know that?”

“Again, I was just doing my job.”

“You really like it here.” 

It’s not a question, but Theo feels the need to answer anyway. “I do. I love knowing I’m doing something to help. To ease people’s worries when their pet is hurt.”

Liam looks at him, a softness to his face that has Theo’s heart racing much like it was moments before. “You really are a good person.”

Again, not a question. This time Theo isn’t sure how to respond. Does he thank him? He feels out of his depth here. “I hope so,” he says softly. “I want to be.”

“You are,” Liam smiles. “I really like this Theo.”

Liam’s phone vibrates and he sighs, pulling it out of his pocket. Just like that, the moment is broken. “It’s Mom. She wants to know when we’re coming home. And if we can grab her something from Charlie’s to eat on the way.”

“We?”

“Uhh yeah. I might have had Mason drop me off here, and now I need a ride.”

Theo laughs, “Alright well, I gotta finish cleaning up since Scott abandoned me. So if you help…”

“You really gonna drag me into doing your job for you?” Liam asks, a teasing smile on his face.

“The faster I get this done, the faster we can get out of here and get Jenna her food,” Theo points.

“Oh sure, drag my mom into it.”

“It’s the truth,” Theo shrugs. 

He moves to walk by Liam, and laughs and ducks his head when Liam swats at him. “I don’t deserve that level of violence, Liam. Your mom would be ashamed.”

Liam swats at him again, “Don’t bring my mom into this. It’s all on you.”

Theo sighs and heads into the back to grab the broom, “Fine. Leave me to clean this all up on my own. I see how it is.”

Theo inhales sharply when he turns around and finds Liam suddenly closer. “Liam?”

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Liam whispers. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You,” Liam says, gesturing up and down his body. “Your whole… everything. It drives me crazy!”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says. He laughs and rests his hand on Theo’s chest. “Your heart is racing.”

“So is yours,” Theo says. 

“Yeah,” Liam murmurs. “That's what you do to me.”

Liam licks his lips, which are suddenly feeling very dry. Theo inhales sharply and his eyes track the movement. “Liam,” Theo whispers. 

“Yeah?” Liam asks, leaning in closer, so much that Theo can feel his warm breath on his skin. Every nerve in his body feels aflame. 

Theo’s not sure what he wants to say. _Kiss me_ , he thinks. _Please just kiss me_.

He tries but no words come, he just keeps staring at Liam and Liam stares back. The moment is charged and every cell in Theo’s body is bursting with anticipation. 

“Theo,” Liam whispers his name and Theo snaps, taking Liam’s face in his hands. 

“Liam.” He says his name like a plea and Liam smiles. “I need to know that you…”

“I do,” Liam says. 

And god that’s all Theo needed. He’s ready to move. Ready to kiss Liam like he’s been wanting to for weeks. Then there’s a crash outside the door and Liam jumps back. Theo closes his eyes and rests his head back against the shelf. His whole body feels like it’s shaking and his heart can’t seem to slow down.

“Theo?” Scott calls. “Theo where…oh.”

“Hey Scott,” Theo says. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his steadily growing hair. He’s thought about cutting but then he’ll see Liam watching him as he pushes it back, and the thought immediately leaves him. 

“Scott,” Liam says. “We were just about to clean up. In fact, I will go get started on that now.”

He grabs a mop and leaves the room, leaving Scott and Theo alone.

“Sorry,” Scott mouths, looking apologetic. 

Theo shakes his head, and does his best to smile. “It’s okay,” he mouths back. “I thought that you left for the night,” he says out loud.

“Yeah I had,” Theo says. “Then I felt bad leaving you to clean up alone. But umm now I realize you had help and really didn’t need me here.”

He mouths sorry again and Theo laughs and shakes his head, “Yeah, Liam was helping me.”

“I can see that,” Scott says, smirking and wagging his eyebrows. Theo shoves his arm lightly and he laughs. “I’m just saying.”

“Oh I know what you’re saying,” Theo mutters.

“Are you two going to help or do you expect me to do this by myself?” Liam calls back to them. “Because you know I don’t even work here.”

“Coming,” Theo calls. 

“You wish you were,” Scott mutters.

“Oh my god,” Theo hisses, elbowing him in the ribs. “Really?”

Scott holds up his hands, “I’m gonna go take out the trash.”

“You know what? I’ll do that,” Theo says. “I need some air anyway.”

“If you say so,” Scott shrugs. “I’ll just stay in here and have a talk with Liam. My good friend and beta.”

“You do that,” Theo says. He leaves the room and starts gathering the trash from the front and then the back. He catches Liam’s eye on the way out and Liam smiles and ducks his head. 

Theo tosses the trash in the bin and then stands there for a moment, inhaling deeply. He can’t believe that he almost kissed Liam. He was so close, not once, but twice tonight. Maybe the interruptions are signs though, telling him something. He sure as hell hopes not. 

But still, maybe it’s for the best they were interrupted. Liam and Hayden have only been broken up for less than a month. He doesn’t want to push Liam for something too fast and then for it not work out. Liam’s one of the few people here who can see him for who he is. He doesn’t want to lose that. He doesn't think he could handle that.


	4. Adoration

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Liam may or may not be freaking out a little bit. And by a little bit he means a lot. He doesn’t know how to explain what happened at the vet clinic with Theo. Or well, what almost happened. Two almost kisses. Two times Liam felt like his body was going to combust just being that close to Theo. He’s never felt like that before. Not with anyone. And they haven’t even kissed. He doesn't know how he’ll react if and when it ever happens. 

And he knows now more than anything he wants it to. He can’t deny that anymore. He wants Theo Raeken. And not just physically. No. That would be easier to ignore. But his traitorous heart has to want him to. Because Theo? He’s amazing. He’s funny and kind and _good._ So fucking good. 

And maybe seeing Theo helping the dog did something to him. But after that, Liam can’t stop watching Theo. Not that he hadn’t been watching him before. He has been ever since he moved in. But it’s slowly been changing. Morphing from suspicion to genuine interest and fascination. 

Because he meant what he said to Theo at the vet that night, as he watched as he sent the woman, Mary, and her dog on their way. Theo is good. He just seems to radiate it now. Maybe this is who Theo always could have been if the Dread Doctors hadn’t gotten a hold of him. And maybe that had been the gift, this goodness inside of him. Sure, he can be an ass sometimes and he drives Liam crazy. He drives Liam crazy all sorts of ways. 

Liam sighs and rests his head on the table in front of him. He’s supposed to be looking up information for his history homework he’s working on with Mason, instead he’s once again absorbed with thoughts of Theo. Thank god he wasn’t partnered with Theo. Then he’d never get anything done. 

“Dude,” Mason says, nudging his leg with his foot. “You okay man?”

“Yes,” Liam mumbles.

“Then why are you talking to the table and not to me?”

Liam sits up and looks around the library. It’s after hours so they’re alone it seems. “I may have done something. Or well, almost done something. But I really wanted to do it.”

“Okay,” Mason says slowly. “What is it that you almost did but really want to do?”

Liam bites his lip. Mason is his best friend. He tells him everything, but he knows that he’s still been working out how he feels about Theo. Still, if he can’t talk to his best friend about this, who can he tell?”

“I almost kissed Theo.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah,” Liam sighs. “Well, twice, actually. Once after he took the dog's pain and he was crying and was so happy and I just…”

“Wait, Theo took a dog's pain?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, smiling at the memory. “You should have seen him. He was amazing.”

“Uh huh, and then what happened?”

“The woman came back and Theo worked on fixing the dog up, and then she left and we were alone. And we had a moment where I told him he was good and that I really like this Theo. Then he went to get the broom out the closet and I followed him. I hadn’t planned it, but he turned around and we were so close and we just kept looking at each other and getting closer and I had my hand on his chest and he licked his lips and I wanted to kiss him and I knew he wanted to kiss me and…”

Liam sighs and Mason whistles, “Intense.”

“I fucking know,” Liam groans. 

“Then what happened?” 

“Scott showed up,” Liam sighs. “And then we cleaned up and went to get my mom food and went home. We went to sleep and woke up, things have been normal.”

“Huh.”

“What? I confess my feelings for Theo to you and all you have to say is huh? I’m going crazy here, Mase.”

Mason laughs, “I can see that.”

“Don’t laugh at my pain!”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says, throwing his hands up. “Give me advice or something.”

“Okay,” Mason says, sitting back in his seat. “You know I was unsure about Theo.”

“I know,” Liam whispers. “I know you don’t exactly like him but…”

“No wait,” Mason cuts in. “Let me finish man.”

“Alright.”

“I was unsure about him, but I’ve been watching him these past few weeks and I’ve seen things I never saw in the old Theo,” Mason says. “Certainly not the way _you’ve_ been noticing it, but I have seen the good in him. He seems genuine. So if you like him…”

“I do.”

“Then I think you should go for it.”

“Really?” Liam asks. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know,” Liam admits. “I think I’m over Hayden, but I don’t want Theo to think he’s just some rebound.”

“So you want to date someone else first?” Mason asks.

“No of course not,” Liam says. “I just want him to know I’m serious about this. That I care about him and it’s not just something physical.” 

“Then show him,” Mason says.

“How?” Liam asks.

Mason grins, “Liam, I think it’s time you learn a little something about wooing.”

* * *

Theo's surprised when one morning a month and a half into living with Liam and his parents he wakes up to find flowers in his room. There's no note. No real reason. They're just sitting there on his desk. 

A bouquet of sunflowers. 

Theo stands up and walks over to the desk. He touches the petals gently and smiles. He can't help but bend down and smell them. When he does he catches a hint of another scent that's been growing all too familiar. 

_Liam._

But why would Liam leave flowers in his room? Unless… is he trying to say something? Theo knows some flowers have meanings but he's not sure what sunflowers are supposed to mean. 

Morning Theo!" Jenna calls on her way by. 

"Morning!" he calls back. Then a thought occurs to him. "Wait! Jenna!"

"Yes?" She asks, peeking her head into the room. "Do you know what these mean?"

She looks from Theo to the desk and smiles, "Those are dwarf sunflowers."

"Yeah but what do they mean?" 

Jenna chuckles, "It means you better look it up for yourself."

"Jenna" Theo groans. "Come on. I don't want to read this wrong."

Her smile softens, "Trust me, you won't. And by the way, I think pink Camellias might be what you're looking for in return."

She winks and heads down the hall, leaving Theo alone with his thoughts. Theo grabs his phone and searches for sunflowers. He smiles to himself when he sees they symbolize affection. Next he looks up pink Camellias and feels his face heat up. 

_Longing for you._

Jesus. Were his feelings for Liam that obvious that Liam's own mother could see them and think that he's longing after her son. 

Still, they're pretty. And she's not wrong. He jots the name down and decides he'll stop by the flower shop on his way home from school. 

For now, he just has to survive the day without making a fool out of himself and making Liam regret the flowers. 

He can't resist smelling them on his way out the door, leaving himself with the scent of sunflowers and Liam on his mind as he drives to school. 

He can understand now why Liam had told him he'd be going in early. He’d said it was for an early study session with Mason, and that may well be true. But he clearly wanted to leave the flowers and be out of there before Theo woke up. 

Now the only issue is figuring out what to do about it. Does he say something to Liam when he gets to the school? Is he supposed to thank him? Or acknowledge what the flowers mean? Theo’s seriously out of his depth here and has no idea what the appropriate response is. Or most importantly, what Liam expects him to do. 

He sighs and runs a hand down his face. He had no idea relationships could be so complicated. Not that he and Liam are in a relationship. Though he admits he would like that. And by the flowers, it’s something Liam has been thinking about too.

And then there are those almost kisses. The way Liam had looked at him that night and said that he liked him this way. He likes Liam. He doesn’t want to screw this up. And with his inexperience, he’s bound to. So, he does the only thing he can do. He calls someone for help.

“Hey Theo,” Corey says, sounding surprised by Theo’s call. “What’s up?”

“Umm I was hoping to ask you about something,” Theo says. “Are you alone?”

“Yeah I’m about to head out for school, but I have time.”

“I can swing by and pick you up,” Theo offers. “I’m on my way out myself.”

“Yeah sure,” Corey says.

“Great!” Theo says, trying not to sound too relieved about it. “I’ll see you soon.”

Corey’s house isn’t far. He lives a few blocks away from the school so it’s easy to swing by on his way. He idles at the curve and texts Corey that he’s outside. Not even a minute later Corey is bounding out the door and down the steps towards the truck.

“So,” Corey says, once he’s inside. “What is it you want to talk about?”

He’s smiling so Theo guesses he has some idea about what’s going on. “Liam left me flowers,” Theo says.

“Oh?” Corey asks, feigning surprise.

Theo laughs, “You know, you really could have done better about acting surprised.”

Corey shrugs, “Why bother? You know I know already. So, the question is, why are you talking to me about the flowers and not Liam?”

“Because I don’t know what to say,” Theo admits. “No one’s ever given me flowers or anything before. So I don’t know what the appropriate reaction is. And I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You really like him, don’t you?” Corey asks.

Theo nods, “Yeah, I do. I was going to get him flowers after school. I figure that’s better than walking into the school with them in case he doesn’t…”

“Maybe don’t go all out with the big display just yet,” Corey suggests.

“Yeah that’s what I figured,” Theo sighs. “But what do I do? Like do they even mean anything? The internet says sunflowers are a symbol of affection but what does that even mean?”

“You’re overthinking this,” Corey tells him. “Liam likes you, okay? Or else he wouldn’t have bothered with the flowers and this whole plan of his.”

“Plan?” Theo questions. “What plan?”

“Nothing,” Corey says quickly. “I didn’t say anything. Just… tell him you liked the flowers. And if you want to return the gesture, do it in a more personal way and not in front of the school.”

“Got it,” Theo says, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t know this stuff would be so hard.”

Corey chuckles, “It doesn’t have to be. But apparently some people want to make things more complicated rather than just talking about their feelings.”

“I didn’t want to push him,” Theo admits. “He and Hayden broke up a month ago. And I wasn’t even sure he felt the same way.”

“Trust me,” Corey says. “He does. And he’s going to like you no matter what you do. Unless you completely blow him off. Then there might be an issue.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Corey says. “Now, get in there and get your guy.”

Theo grins and turns off the truck. They walk into the school together and then Corey leaves in to go in search of Mason. Theo goes to his locker to exchange his books. He startles when a piece of paper floats out and lands on the floor. He picks it up and examines it.

“I like it when you smile.”

Theo can’t help the smile that appears on his face at the words and he flips the paper over, laughing when he sees another message written there. “Yes, like that.”

He looks around, but doesn’t see Liam anywhere. He can’t hear him either. And yet, he still knew Theo would smile when he read the note. He really is something. Theo puts the note in his notebook for safekeeping, and then grabs the books he needs out of his locker.

He has Liam in his first class, and his steps are almost bouncing as he walks down the hall towards the classroom. Liam looks up from his textbook when he enters and a wide smile spreads across his face, one Theo easily returns. He slides into the desk next to his and leans in closer. “I like when you smile too.” When Liam ducks his head and smiles shyly, Theo chuckles. “Yeah, like that.”

“Stop,” Liam whispers.

“You’re the one that started it,” Theo says. “If you can’t take a compliment, you shouldn’t dish them out.”

“You really want me to stop complimenting you?” Liam asks him.

“No,” Theo says. “But I want to make you as happy as you’ve made me this morning.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam questions. “What exactly has made you happy?”

“I don’t know,” Theo says, putting his hand on his chin in thought. “Maybe the sunflowers you left sitting on my desk.”

“So you liked them?” Liam asks, face hopeful. 

“I loved them,” Theo says. “Thank you. No one has ever gotten me flowers like that before.”

“Yeah well, get used to it,” Liam says. “Maybe not flowers. But all the nice things, because you deserve them.”

It’s Theo’s turn to duck his head, “You don’t have to get me things,” he tells him. “You’re enough.”

And yeah, he hadn’t quite meant to say it like _that_. But the words are out there. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who you ask, the teacher clears her throat at that moment to start class.

“Alright everyone,” Mrs. Smith says. “Settle down, and ready your brains for some biology.”

They don’t get to talk much after that, but Theo can feel Liam’s eyes on him every now and then. He’ll catch his eye and Liam will smile before looking away. He’s pretty sure he takes the worst notes ever taken in the history of note taking. At least by someone actively trying to take notes. But he can’t help it. Liam is distracting, and much prettier to look at than a piece of white paper. 

And then class is over and they’re hurrying out into the hall to go to their next class, which unfortunately isn’t together. “I’ll see you at lunch,” Liam tells him as he rushes down the hall.

Corey’s in his next class, however, and looks to be bursting with need for information. “So?” he says, before Theo’s even had a chance to sit down. “How’d it go?”

“Well, I think,” Theo says.

“What do you mean ‘you think’?” Corey asks. “Did it go well or not?”

“Well Liam said I deserved to have nice things, and I said I didn’t need nice things, that he was enough, but then class started and we didn’t get to talk after that,” Theo tells him. “So I’m unclear if that was the right thing to say.”

“Oh my god,” Corey whispers. “That’s so sweet.”

“Really?” Theo asks, relieved. “I was worried it might be too much.”

“Nah, it’s romantic,” Corey says. “Trust me.”

“Are you an expert on romance or something?”

Corey shrugs, “I can be. Just ask Mason.”

“So what am I supposed to do now?” Theo asks.

“Just act normal, okay?” Corey says. “This is still, Liam. You guys are friends and yes a tiny bit crazy about each other, but that doesn’t mean your dynamic has to change.”

It’s crazy to think that he and Liam have a dynamic at all. A month ago he had no idea who Liam was. How fast things change. But still, that reminder gives him pause. Is this too fast? What if Liam’s not ready? Or eventually realizes just who he has a crush on and pulls back. 

“No,” Corey says, pointing a finger at him. “Stop that.”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re overthinking and making yourself anxious,” Corey says. “It’s all over your face.”

“I guess I’m just worried Liam will eventually remember who I am and regret that he likes me,” Theo mumbles.

Corey sighs. “Not happening. Liam knows who you are, Theo. Both sides of you. Believe me, he’s probably dealt with that in his head already, and you know what? He’s still out here trying to woo you. So let him.”

“Woo me?” Theo asks, smiling despite himself.

Corey shrugs, “His and Mason’s words, not mine. Just go with it.”

“That seems to be the theme of the day,” Theo says.

Corey smirks and taps his pencil against his desk, “You have no idea.”

And Theo really didn’t. If he thought the flowers and the notes were sweet, it’s nothing compared to the surprises Liam leaves him the rest of the day. First, he orders Theo’s favorite food to be delivered during lunch and then they eat together outside by themselves, though the whole time Theo swears he can feel eyes on them, even if he can’t see them.

He gets a message from Scott at the beginning of lunch that reads: “You got this,” along with a thumbs up, wolf, heart, and kissy face emoji. Theo shakes his head and pockets his phone.

“What is it?” Liam asks, taking a drink of his water.

“Just Scott,” Theo says. “Offering his encouragement.”

“Oh? What’s he encouraging you for?” 

“Umm…”

Liam laughs and knocks their shoulders together, “Relax. I have a pretty good idea. And trust me, you don’t need the encouragement.”

“I don’t?”

“No, you’re doing pretty good without it,” Liam says.

“Just pretty good?”

“Well there is always room for improvement, Theo,” Liam teases.

Theo throws his head back and laughs. He can’t remember the last time he felt this happy. This relaxed. Like he’s actually at home in his skin. But he feels that here with Liam. Even if the way Liam looks at him does send his heart racing. It’s not an uncomfortable feeling. 

“I’m glad we’re doing this,” Theo tells him. He’s not sure what he’s referring to. Having lunch, maybe taking a chance on this whole thing. Maybe both. 

Liam smiles, “Me too. I like seeing you happy, Theo.”

“You make me happy,” Theo tells him.

Liam smiles and ducks his head, and god Theo will never get enough of those shy smiles. How he can seem so confident one moment and then the next he looks like a boy with a crush. Which Theo supposes he is. It makes his heart soar that _he’s_ the one that can make Liam look like that.

“You make me happy too,” Liam says softly. He slides closer on the bench and reaches out. His hand hesitates for a moment next to Theo’s before he releases a breath and takes Theo’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

Theo smiles to himself and tries to focus on finishing his lunch. It’s not easy to do with one hand, but it’s worth it. He’ll eat like this for the rest of his life if it means never having to let go of Liam’s hand.

“So,” Theo says, after lunch. They’re walking together down the hall, hands swinging between them, both wearing matching smiles. Theo hadn’t been sure if Liam would still want to hold hands when they got into the crowded halls, but he’s happy he does. 

“What?” Liam asks, glancing up at him.

“I’m going to need you to get a ride home with Mason after school,” Theo tells him.

Liam frowns and stops outside the door to their next class. He turns to face him, but doesn’t drop Theo’s hand. Yet at least. “Why? Tired of me already?”

Liam’s joking, but Theo doesn’t miss the worry in his voice. Theo hurries to assure him that’s not the case. “No,” Theo says. “No, of course not. There’s just something I have to do before I come home.”

“Hmm secretive,” Liam teases. “Am I going to be let in on it?”

“Not right now,” Theo says. “But you’ll know soon enough.”

“Something to look forward to,” Liam says. “We better get in there before Mr. Paris gets grumpy.”

“The bell hasn’t even rang,” Theo points out.

“Yeah well, he likes everyone in their seats _before_ the bell rings,” Liam says. “Trust me. We don’t want to risk it and wind up with detention. I need to know what your surprise is.”

“Who says the surprise is for you?” Theo jokes. “It could be for your mom.”

Liam shoves him lightly with a laugh, “Nice as that may be, I have it on good authority that you have something planned for me.”

 _Corey_. 

“Someone has a big mouth,” Theo laughs.

“Corey is an innocent being,” Liam tells him.

“And yet, you just confirmed it was him without me saying anything.”

Liam shrugs, “We both know who we were talking about.”

“True.”

“Mr. Dunbar, Mr. Raeken, are you planning to stand there all day or come to class?” Mr. Paris calls from inside the classroom.

Liam laughs quietly. “I told you.” Then he surprises Theo by leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. “Until next time.”

Theo smiles all the way through class, and it has nothing to do with history, and everything about the boy next to him.

* * *

After school, Theo runs out the door to his truck. Lydia is waiting next to it. “Uhh hey, Lydia. Is everything okay?”

“It is,” Lydia says. “But I heard a rumor you were on a quest for some flowers,” she says. “I thought I might offer my assistance.”

Theo’s not sure what to think about that. Does everyone know what Theo is planning? He just hopes word hasn’t reached Liam. He’s been careful not to say anything all day.

“Relax,” Lydia tells him. “Liam doesn’t have a clue.”

She opens the door and easily slides up and into his truck with more grace than anyone should be able to manage. “Well?” she says when he just stands there.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and walks around the truck to the driver’s side and hops in. “So, where to?”

“There’s this lovely place downtown,” Lydia tells him. “A friend of Jenna’s. She’ll be able to help us.”

“Awesome,” Theo says. 

He drives where Lydia tells him and then parks outside a small, but nice looking flower shop. The smell is a bit overwhelming to his senses when he steps inside and he wrinkles his nose. “Still getting used to the enhanced smell, I see,” Lydia smiles, nodding sympathetically. 

“Yeah, I’m still working on how to block it out,” Theo says. “Some things I’m okay with, others not so much.”

“You’ll get there,” Lydia says. “It takes time. And this is all new to you.”

Theo nods, “So Jenna said something about pink Camellias.”

Lydia smiles, “Those would be lovely, and accurate. I’d suggest throwing in some ambrosia.”

“What does that mean?” Theo asks.

“That his love is reciprocated,” Lydia says.

Theo coughs, “Love? No one said anything about love. We’re just…”

“Well no, not yet,” Lydia says, waving him off. “But it can mean his feelings are returned. And also, some coral roses.”

“Roses?” Theo questions. “Those are a bit pricey, aren’t they?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Lydia says. “Those will say exactly what you need them to.”

“And what’s that?”

She smirks, “Desire.”

Theo can see right there why people call her terrifyingly brilliant. She waves over the florist and starts explaining what they want, while Theo hangs back. He hopes this works, and that it isn’t too much. Liam giving Theo sunflowers as a symbol of affection and notes about his smile are one thing. But giving him flowers about desire? 

Still, Theo wants to trust that Lydia knows what she’s doing, and really is too afraid to argue with her. “Here,” Lydia says, walking up to him with a bouquet in hand. It really is beautiful. “I think this will do nicely.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Theo says, taking the flowers from her with a smile. “How much do I…?”

She waves him off, “Nothing. And I don’t mean I paid for them. I mean, the florist was all too happy to help out when she heard they were for Liam. She said it was the least she could do for young love.”

Again with the L word. It’s not that Theo doesn’t like the idea of it. He knows he could easily love Liam. He feels himself falling more and more for him every day. But he knows neither of them are there yet. 

Lydia’s phone rings when they’re walking out to the truck, and Theo frowns when he hears Scott on the other end, sounding frantic. “Lydia, where are you?”

“I’m with Theo. We’re just leaving the flower shop,” she tells him. “What’s going on?”

“There’s something in the preserve. Some creatures. I don’t know. I’ve never seen them before,” Scott says. He sounds out of breath, which means he’s running from something.

“Liam,” he whispers. 

“Liam’s here,” Scott says. “He’s with Corey. He was okay the last time I talked to him. But we need both of you.”

“Of course,” Lydia says. “We’ll be right there.”

She hangs up and turns to him, “Well, your flowers will have to wait. But, now you get to give them to him after we make it out of this.”

“You sound pretty sure we are,” Theo says. He starts the truck and points it in the direction of the preserve. “We don’t even know what we’re facing.”

“Stiles is no doubt looking into it,” Lydia says. “And until then we need to keep it away from town. So drive a little faster, please.”

Theo knows better than to argue. He guns it, making it to the edge of the preserve in record time. He turns off the car, pockets his keys, and jumps out. 

“How will we find them?” Theo asks, as they take off running down the path. 

“Your senses, Theo,” Lydia says. “Focus on them, and you’ll find them.”

Theo nods, hoping that now his senses don’t fail him. He focuses on Liam. Knowing he’ll be able to find him easier than anyone else. He’s so in tune with his scent, his heart beat, his everything. It should be easy.

And it is. He catches the sound of his heart and turns his head. “This way,” he points to their left. “I hear Liam.”

“Good,” Lydia says. 

Theo ducks when they reach a clearing and something comes flying at his head. It takes him a moment to realize it was a body. “About time!” Liam calls. “Now watch out behind you.”

Theo barely has time to jump out of the way and pull Lydia aside before something big and hairy comes barreling toward them. “What the hell is that?”

“We have no idea?” Liam says, ducking when the thing lunges again and managing to get a swipe at its stomach. It howls in rage and Theo watches in slow motion as two things happen at once. The thing lashes out with its claws driving them into Liam’s stomach just as Lydia raises her hands and lets out an ear piercing scream. 

He’d heard Liam talk about her banshee powers before, but had never heard it in person. It’s really as bad as they described. He covers his ears and looks over at Liam. Liam’s eyes meet his wide in shock and pain. And Theo is moving, his legs not seeming to cover the distance between them fast enough.

He reaches Liam as he starts to fall and catches him, lowering him to the ground. “Hey.” He lifts Liam’s shirt and winces at the deep cut there, panic rising in him. “Shit.”’

“It’s okay,” Liam says, putting his hand over Theo’s. “It’ll heal.”

“It’s deep,” Theo whispers. 

“It’s fine,” Liam says, his smile forced.

“It’s not,” Theo says. “It’s…”

Theo focuses on Liam, on the pain he must be feeling, and is relieved when he feels it start to pass over to him, as the same black veins from before move up his arm.

“Theo,” Liam whispers. He cups Theo’s cheek, and Theo’s eyes lift to meet his. There’s a look of awe on Liam’s face as he watches him. “Theo.”

Theo doesn’t have a chance to respond. The next moment Liam is leaning in and kissing him. Everything else disappears. All Theo can focus on is the feeling of Liam’s lips on his, the pain coming from Liam to him, knowing that he’s helping Liam in some way. 

This is everything he’s been wanting for weeks. Not Liam hurt, of course, but his lips gliding softly against his, his tongue licking into his mouth and gliding against his. It’s perfect in its own way. And Theo can imagine it’ll only get better from here.

“Does it hurt anymore?” he murmurs against his lips. 

Liam shakes his head and brushes a hand through Theo’s hair, “No. And I can already feel it starting to heal.”

“Good.”

Liam smiles and kisses him again, a happy laugh escaping him. “I can’t believe it took me getting impaled for this to finally happen.”

“It would have happened eventually,” Theo says. “I hope.”

“Oh it would have,” Liam agrees. 

“Did that just happen?” Theo hears Stiles asking.

“Yeah,” Scott says, sounding happy. “It did.”

“No I’m not talking about them sucking face,” Stiles says. “Did Theo just take Liam’s pain?”

“He did,” Liam says, smiling gently as he brushes his fingers over Theo’s cheek. 

“Huh,” Stiles says.

“I told you he’s different,” Scott says quietly. 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, just as softly, but Theo still hears him. “I guess you’re right.”

Theo closes his eyes and rests his head against Liam’s. He’s not sure if it’s being overwhelmed by seeing Liam hurt and then taking his pain, or the realization that the pack is finally coming around, but something breaks in him. He starts to cry, and Liam shushes him, running a soothing hand down his back.

“It’s okay,” Liam says. “I’m okay. We’re all okay. I’ve got you.”

Theo laughs wetly, “Here you are hurt and you’re the one comforting me.”

“We all need some support sometimes,” Liam tells him. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Theo nods and pulls back. He looks down at Liam’s wound, pleased to see Liam is right and it is starting to heal. “You sure you’re okay? No other injuries?”

“I’m fine,” Liam assures him. “Now come on. I believe you have a surprise for me.”

“What about that thing?” Theo asks, nodding his head towards the creature unconscious on the ground. “What the hell is it anyway?”

“Some sort of swamp creature,” Stiles says. “Though I’m not sure what it’s doing here. We don’t exactly have a lot of swamps.”

“Strange,” Theo says.

“That’s Beacon Hills,” Scott says.

Theo is starting to see that. 

“You guys can head out,” Scott tells them. “I have Chris coming to help out with this… whatever it is.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asks him.

Scott smiles and looks between him and Theo, “Positive. You two go. Get some rest and whatever else you’re going to get up to.”

He winks and Theo feels his face heat up. A glance at Liam shows his face is equally as red. “Okay,” Liam says. He grabs Theo’s hand and starts leading him out of the clearing, towards where their cars are parked. “Bye!”

Theo almost has to run to keep up with Liam’s pace as they make their way out of the preserve. They reach the truck in record time and Theo laughs. “Liam what…”

His words die on a groan when Liam pushes him against the truck and kisses him. It’s nothing like their first kiss, which had been gentle and tender. This one is messy and bordering on desperate as Liam presses against him.

“I have been wanting to do that for so long,” Liam pants against his lips. “So long.”

Theo understands the feeling. “So have I.”

“That night at the clinic,” Liam goes on. “God, Theo you have no idea how badly I just wanted to kiss you.”

Theo chuckles and nuzzles into his neck. “I have some idea.” Liam pulls back suddenly and Theo frowns. “Liam?”

“What are those?”

He’s looking into the truck, where the flowers are sitting in the front seat. “Those are for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam asks, a mischievous smile on his face. “You got me flowers?”

“I did.”

“Well let’s see them then.”

He doesn’t wait for a response for opening the door and jumping into the truck. Theo follows more slowly. Liam is examining the flowers when he gets inside. He’s smiling and he brushes his fingers across the petals.

“So what do they mean?” Liam asks, looking from the flowers to Theo.

“What?”

“Oh come on,” Liam says. “I know they mean something.”

“They do,” Theo says. “The pink Camellias mean longing for you. The coral roses mean desire.”

Liam smirks, “Nice on both counts. And these?” He gestures to the ambrosia. “What does this mean?”

“Requited love.”

Liam looks at him with wide eyes and Theo panics. “It can mean feelings. I know we’re not there yet. And Lydia picked it out. I just wanted you to know I feel the same way. Not that I know how you feel exactly. I know we haven’t talked about it. I’m sorry if this makes things weird. I just…”

Liam leans across the truck and kisses him, soft and sweet. He’s smiling when he pulls back. “I love them.”’

“Oh,” Theo says, breathing a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“And I adore you,” Liam says. “A lot.”

“I adore you too.”

Sure, they might not be ready for love yet. They might not be for a while. But where they are is pretty perfect. From the way Liam smiles and kisses him again, Theo’s pretty certain he agrees.


	5. Transformation

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

**2 Months Later**

“So,” Theo says, smiling over at his boyfriend. It’s still a little surreal that even two months later he gets to call Liam that. But it’s real. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Liam says. “I was thinking about hanging out with my boyfriend today. But I don’t know if he’s too busy.”

“Hmm,” Theo says, nuzzling into Liam’s neck with a smile. “Pretty sure your boyfriend will never be too busy for you. Otherwise I’ll have to have a serious talk with him about his priorities.”

“Is that right?”

“Yep.”

Liam laughs and cards a hand through his hair, something that never fails to make Theo melt. “Well that would be interesting to see.”

“Indeed it would,” Theo says. “But I think I’d be able to get my point across.”

“Stop,” Liam laughs. He tugs on Theo’s hair until he can look at him. “I adore you, you know that?’

Theo smiles and brushes their noses together, “I adore you, too.”

They lay there for a while, laughing and talking and trading lazy kisses. It’s how they spend most mornings now. Or really, every morning since they got together two months ago. Theo doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

“No but seriously,” Theo says. “What are we doing today? I have the day off from work…”

“I know, and I planned for us to spend it here,” Liam says, running a hand down Theo’s back. “Together. In this bed.”

“Hmm,” Theo closes his eyes and sighs when Liam starts kissing his way down his neck. “I think I can get on board with that idea.”

“Unless you had other plans,” Liam mumbles against his skin. “But my parents are gone and we have this house to ourselves.”

“It would be a shame to waste it,” Theo says.

“Such a shame.”

It’s not often they get any time completely to themselves. Sure, they can hide out in his or Liam’s room, but someone is almost always in the house. And when they go out it’s usually with their friends, and much as Theo loves them, he also just really wants some time alone with Liam.

“Maybe I can make you dinner tonight,” Theo suggests.

“Oh yeah?” Liam asks, looking up at him from his spot kissing his way down Theo’s chest. “That sounds nice.”

“Hmm well you deserve nice things,” Theo tells him.

Liam smiles and kisses the spot right above his heart, “I already have something nice. I have you.”

Theo’s heart skips a beat at that and Liam grins, kissing the spot again and again. “Liam,” Theo sighs.

“Hmm…”

The words are there, on the tip of his tongue. He’s come close to saying them so many times now but has always been afraid. What if it's too soon? What if Liam’s not ready and he ruins this? The fear always has him holding back every time. Much like it does this morning.

“I just really adore you.”

“Hmm ditto.”

“Ditto?” Theo laughs. “Have you been watching Ghost again?”

“Maybe,” Liam shrugs. “It’s a classic.”

“You just have a crush on Patrick Swayze,” Theo teases.

“I mean, yeah,” Liam says. “Who wouldn’t have a crush on Patrick Swayze?”

“Good point.”

“Now do you want to keep talking about Patrick Swayze or can I continue?”

He makes his point by sucking on Theo’s skin and Theo hisses. “Yeah. Yeah. Point made. Continue.”

Theo’s control starts to slip, as it does sometimes when they go this far. He’s been getting better, but something about Liam always makes it hard to keep his control. But this time feels different. He has no idea what it is. But Theo feels something weird happening.

“Liam,” Theo calls, afraid suddenly. His body feels wrong. Too tight. “Liam stop. Something’s…”

The world shifts for a moment, his body burning and he cries out. But then the cry isn’t human anymore. It sounds different. More like a howl. 

“Oh my god,” Liam whispers. 

Theo goes to speak, but words don’t come out. Instead he barks. _Barks_. He tries again with the same result. 

Liam is looking at him with wide eyes, “Holy fucking shit.”

Theo really doesn’t understand what’s going on. He wishes he could speak. Could ask him. Could say anything at all. He whines and lowers his head, and then he sees them. Paws. He has paws. He goes to scream but howls instead. 

“Shh,” Liam says. “Shh it’s okay.”

Theo wants to tell him it is _not_ okay. How can it be okay when he can’t speak and he has paws? He stands up and jumps off the bed, stumbling and sliding a bit, not used to coordinating with 4 legs instead of two. Eventually he gets his footing and he walks over to the mirror. Looking back at him is a wolf. A black wolf. Holy shit.

He whines and turns back to look at Liam. 

“So this is a surprise,” Liam says. “I know. For both of us.” He walks closer and kneels down next to Theo. Theo relaxes a bit when he reaches out and runs a hand through his fur. “We’ll figure this out though, okay?”

Theo nods and Liam smiles, “There, see? We can communicate. Now, how to get you to change back.”

He sits down cross legged in front of him and holds out his hands in front of him and Theo tilts his head. “Relax,” he says softly. “Relax. Close your eyes and picture yourself changing back into a human.”

Theo does as Liam says. He tries to focus on changing back to his human form. But nothing happens. He opens his eyes and glances back at the mirror. He’s still a wolf. He gives a huff of frustration. 

“Okay,” Liam says slowly. “So that didn’t work.”

He huffs. Clearly.

Liam frowns, “Hey, I am trying my best here, alright? This isn’t exactly normal for me.”

“Well,” Jenna says from the doorway. “I should hope not.”

“Mom!” Liam says, scrambling to his feet. “You’re home.”

“I am,” Jenna says, looking between Liam and Theo. “I forgot my wallet so I came back to grab it. Now tell me, why is there a wolf in your room? And where is Theo?”

“Umm about that,” Liam says, scratching the back of his neck. “That is Theo.”

Jenna looks at Theo again. Her mouth half open in shock. After a moment, she closes it and shakes her head. “You know what? I don’t need to know. You fix it. Don’t destroy the house. And I am going to meet your father for our much needed vacation.”

“You’re just going to leave us like this?” Liam whines.

“Yes, Liam,” Jenna says. “I don’t know anything about this. Call Scott.” To Theo, she says. “I’m sorry for whatever my son did to get you stuck like this dear, but I know you’ll figure it out.”

“Mom,” Liam calls after her, offended. “This wasn’t my fault!”

Theo huffs. It kind of was. If he hadn’t been…

Liam points a finger at him, clearly knowing where Theo’s mind went. “You were enjoying that. And that was the problem.”

Theo tilts his head. _Was I not supposed to enjoy it_? He thinks.

“Yes of course you were,” Liam says. “But… wait. How did I just hear you?”

Theo is just as confused as Liam is. He hadn’t been able to understand him until then. But then again, Theo had been trying to throw his thoughts at Liam. Which means maybe.

_You’re an idiot._

“Hey,” Liam says, offended.

_But I adore you._

Liam smiles and pets his head, “Yeah, I adore you too. This is still weird though.”

“You’re telling me,” Jenna mutters. “My son is apparently communicating telepathically with his werewolf boyfriend. Which is my cue to leave. So bye!”

She flees the room, leaving Liam and Theo alone. “Well,” Liam says. “So this is weird, right? Can wolves normally communicate telepathically in their wolf form? I should call Scott.”

He nods to himself and grabs his phone from the nightstand. But instead of calling he types something.

_What are you doing?_

“Texting him,” Liam says. He shows Theo the screen. “I sent an SOS to the group chat.”

Theo sighs. Of course Liam would send a text when he could just call. _Liam_ , he thinks. _That’s for emergencies_.

“This is an emergency,” Liam says. “You’re stuck as a wolf.”

And yeah, maybe when Theo gets changed back they’ll have a long talk about what constitutes an emergency. 

It’s not even five minutes later that there’s frantic pounding on the front door, before it swings open. “Liam?” Scott calls. “Liam!”

“I’m up here,” Liam calls. 

Theo sits there on the bed, listening as a series of footsteps sound on the stairs and then in the hallway leading to Liam’s room. Scott’s the first one to appear. He stops short in the door, looking around with wide, frantic eyes. Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Mason, and Corey all stop short behind him.

“What’s going on?” Mason asks.

“What’s the emergency?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t smell blood,” Malia says, scenting the air.

 _Told you_ , Theo thinks.

“Shut up,” Liam mutters.

“Excuse me?” Malia asks, looking offended at Liam possibly telling her to shut up.

“Not you,” Liam says. “Theo.”

“Theo?” Scott asks. “I don’t see Theo.”

“He’s right there,” Liam says, gesturing to the bed. 

Everyone stares, their faces a mixture of confusion. 

It’s Stiles that speaks first, “Liam, that’s a wolf.”

“Yes, it is,” Liam says. “And it’s also Theo.”

“How can you be sure?” Lydia asks. “It could just be a wolf.”

Liam doesn’t look the least bit impressed, “How many wolves do you see just running around California?”

“That’s a good point,” Stiles says.

Mason pushes past the others and moves towards the bed. He brings himself level with Theo and looks into his eyes intently. “It is him.”

“How can you be sure?” Corey asks.

“Because I’ve seen this wolf before,” Mason says. “And so have you, Liam.”

Liam frowns and looks down at Theo. He’s clearly trying to work out what Mason is getting at.

“At the school,” Mason says. “When a wolf chased us, and got you to reveal yourself to me.”

“Oh my god,” Liam whispers. “It was you.”

And yeah, Theo really has no idea what they’re talking about. 

“I think they’re right,” Malia says. “I saw Theo shifted once, and now that Mason has mentioned that this wolf does look similar.”

“It could just be a wolf that looks like Theo,” Scott says.

“Again, I know that’s my boyfriend,” Liam says. “I should know since he shifted right under me.”

Silence.

“That sounded worse than it is,” Liam says. “I realize that. But we were just…”

“Don’t need to know,” Stiles says. 

“Yeah buddy, some things are better left unsaid,” Mason says, clapping his shoulder.

Theo huffs.

_Can we get on with this please?_

“We’re working on it,” Liam tells him. “Relax.”

 _You try and relax when you’re stuck as a wolf and have no idea how to change back_.

“Theo,” Liam sighs. “We’ll get you changed back.”

“Okay,” Stiles says. “What’s going on here?”

“I can hear his thoughts,” Liam says. “Not all the time, but when he wants me to.”

“Huh,” Stiles says. “So he’s communicating telepathically with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Intense,” Mason says.

“I didn’t know it was possible,” Liam says. “Until I heard his voice in my head.”

“I’ve read about it happening,” Lydia says. “Though it’s rare. The two people have to have a strong connection for it to work.”

Theo rests his head on Liam’s leg. And Liam reaches out and pets him on instinct. “Cool,” Liam says.

Theo supposes it is. It’s nice to know his connection with Liam is strong enough for it to work. But that doesn’t mean he wants to be stuck like this.

“So how do we get him to change back?” Liam asks.

“I’m not sure,” Scott admits. “I don’t know a lot about full wolf transformations.”

“What about Malia?” Liam questions.

“What about me?” Malia asks.

“Well, you can transform,” Liam says. “Maybe you can help?”

Malia doesn’t look convinced, “Help how?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says. “Just try something.”

Malia shrugs and walks towards Theo. She kneels down and gets right in his face. “Change back!”

Theo’s eyes lift to meet Liam’s. Even in his wolf form he doesn’t look impressed. _Really?_

“He’s useless,” Malia says, getting to her feet. “He’s going to be stuck like this forever.”

Theo growls, and Liam sighs. “Seriously?”

“Yep, better get used to your wolf boyfriend.”

“That’s not necessarily true,” Stiles says. “There is someone else who might be able to help.”

“Derek?” Liam asks. Stiles nods. “Does anyone even know how to get a hold of him?”

“He doesn’t have a phone,” Stiles says. “But he has an email which he checks regularly so I’ll see if I can get in touch with him.”

Theo just hopes that wherever Derek is, they’re able to get in touch with him quickly. He really doesn’t want to be stuck like this any longer than he has to be.

Lydia pulls out her phone and taps the screen, bridging the phone to her ear as it starts to ring.

“Who are you calling?” Stiles asks her.

“Someone who’s likely seen Derek or at least knows where he is,” Lydia says.

“Cora,” Scott says.

Lydia nods. 

“Lydia,” a female voice comes down the line. “What do I owe the pleasure of this unscheduled phone call?”

“Hi Cora. We have a bit of a situation,” Lydia tells her. 

“Okay,” Cora says. “What can I do? You are aware I’m still in South America.”

“I know dear,” Lydia says. “But I was hoping you knew how to get in touch with your brother.”

There’s the sound of muffled voices before another voice comes on the line, “Lydia.”

“Derek,” Lydia says, smiling slightly. “Good to know you’re alive.”

“Sorry I’ve been out of touch,” Derek says. “But I’m well. How are things in Beacon Hills? Or do I want to know?”

Lydia laughs, “Well I don’t want to curse us, but things have been calm. But we do have a situation that I’m hoping you can help us with.”

“What’s going on?”

“Well you see we have a friend,” Lydia says. “He’s umm… he’s still getting used to his abilities and he might have accidentally fully shifted and we’re not sure how to get him to shift back.”

There’s a beat of silence before Derek speaks again, “I see. How exactly does a new werewolf fully shift? It’s not a common trait.”

“Well Theo isn’t exactly common,” Lydia tells him.

“Understatement of the year,” Stiles mutters.

“Hello, Stiles,” Derek says, a fondness in his voice.

“Derek,” Stiles says, smiling down at the phone. “Good to hear your voice man. We miss you around here.”

“I miss you too,” Derek says. “Now about this wolf. How did the shift happen?”

All eyes turn to Liam and Liam tenses. “Umm…”

“Is that Liam?” Derek asks.

“Yeah,” Liam says. He takes the phone from Lydia when she offers it. “Yeah umm… Theo’s my boyfriend and we were sort of making out and he might have lost control a little bit and then boom wolf.”

Stiles starts laughing and Lydia shushes him. 

“Your boyfriend fully shifted while you two were making out,” Derek says slowly.

“Yeah.”

A beat of silence. “I see.”

“So do you think you can help?”

“I don’t know what I can do from here,” Derek tells them.

Theo whines and Liam rubs his back, “It’s okay,” he whispers.

Derek sighs, “But as long as you can survive today I can be there tomorrow morning.”

“Really?” Liam asks hopefully.

“Yes, really,” Derek says. “I can’t leave some poor kid trapped in his wolf form like that.”

“Thanks Derek,” Liam says. “Really.”

“No problem,” Derek says. “Now can you put me back on with Lydia? There’s some things we need to work out.”

“Sure,” Liam says. He hands the phone over to Lydia and then sits down next to Theo on the bed. Theo knocks his head against Liam’s and Liam smiles. “Told you we’d figure it out.”

 _I know. I trust you_.

Liam smiles and kisses his head, “Now we just have to get through the rest of the day.”

Theo can deal with that. As long as he knows help is coming and they’re closer to figuring out how to get him back, he can take the day. Besides, cuddling with Liam in this form isn’t all that bad. Maybe something to try more often down the road. If he ever figures out how to shift willingly. 

They fall asleep curled up together on Liam's bed. Liam’s wrapped around him, his head resting on Theo’s stomach like a pillow. It’s unlike the way they usually fall asleep, only this time Theo has fur and a tail.

“I like you like this,” Liam mumbles sleepy. “You’re comfy.”

Theo snorts. _Yeah well, don’t get used to it. Unless I can figure out a way to control it._

“I know you will,” Liam says, running a hand through his fur and placing a kiss at his throat. “I believe in you.”

Theo makes a noise of contentment and his eyes slip closed. It’s easy to fall asleep like this, feeling safe and secure with Liam wrapped around him.

* * *

“So this is him?”

“Yep.”

“This is the guy that tried to kill all of you?”

“Yep.”

“Well not all of us, but most of us.”

“And he’s dating one of you now?”

“He doesn’t remember who he is and they say he’s good now.”

“Huh.”

Theo comes to to the sound of quiet conversation. It takes him a moment to process the words. One of the voices is Stiles’. It’s not easy to mistake. The other is less familiar, but he knows he’s heard it.

“Will you two shut up?” Liam mumbles. “We’re sleeping.”

“And here I thought you wanted sleeping chimera back to his human form.”

Yeah that’s definitely Stiles. 

“Yeah but we can’t do that until Derek is here, so if you and Derek could please be quiet,” Liam mutters.

 _Liam,_ Theo thinks. _Think about what you just said_.

Liam shoots up so fast he accidentally elbows Theo in the side. Theo whines and Liam winces. “Sorry!”

Theo finally peeks his eyes open, taking in the other people in the room. Stiles looks the same as ever, except he’s changed from one flannel to another. Derek though, looks different than he was expecting.

He’d heard stories of Derek Hale around town and from the pack. How he was the town’s resident grump and was always brooding and glaring. He’s not doing either of those things now. In fact, he’s smiling. 

_I thought you said he was intimidating_.

Liam laughs and Stiles raises an eyebrow, “What did he say?”

“He doesn’t think Derek is intimidating,” Liam says.

Derek tilts his head, “You can hear his thoughts?”

“Yeah,” Liam says. “That’s new. I couldn’t do it until yesterday after he got stuck like this.”

“Interesting,” Derek says.

“Have you come across anything like that?”

“My parents could do it,” Derek says. “They used to have silent conversations all the time. Drove us all crazy because they’d just sit there staring at each other quietly and we never had a clue what was going on.”

“Interesting,” Liam says. “So do you think I could do it back?”

Derek shrugs, “Most likely.”

“Cool.”

“But right I think the priority is getting Theo shifted back to his human form,” Derek says. “I think you should give us the room.”

“What?” Liam says. “I’m not leaving him.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Do you want my help or not?”

“Of course,” Liam says.

_Liam it’s okay. You can go._

“If you’re sure,” Liam says, running a hand through his fur. Theo licks his hand and Liam smiles. “Sweet but also gross.”

_You don’t complain when I lick you as a human._

“Yeah but your tongue isn’t as big and wet.”

Derek coughs and Stiles gags, “Okay! We’re leaving now!”

“Please,” Derek says, looking like he’s trying to fight back a laugh.

When they’re gone, Derek grabs a chair and puts it next to the bed. He sits down and brings himself level with Theo. “I know you don’t remember, but they tell me you’ve shifted before. So you clearly didn’t have any issues with balance. Now we just have to figure out how to get you back there, alright.”

Theo nods.

“Good,” Derek says. “Now this is going to sound ridiculous, but I want you to close yourself and picture yourself in a meadow. You’re alone. It’s just you and nature. Both your wolf and your coyote are part of you. They’re not separate entities. They’re one. One of you cannot exist without the other. You must embrace all parts of you. They are equal. So when you think about yourself and your wolf and coyote, don’t think of them as separate entities. They are all you. Do you understand?”

Theo thinks he does. It makes sense. He can’t be a werewolf without being both wolf and human. One cannot exist without the other. 

He nods.

“Excellent,” Derek says, his voice calm and reassuring, almost like some sort of spiritual guide. “Now I want you to think about the thing that helps keep you grounded. When you feel your control slipping, what do you turn to? This is your anchor. I want you to picture it there with you. Do you have it?”

It’s easy to do. The one thing that has always kept him grounded in all this mess, his one constant, has always been the same. So when he turns his head, of course it’s Liam he sees next to him. 

Theo nods again.

“Alright Theo, now comes the hard part,” Derek says. “Now I want you to focus on what you want. Use your anchor to help you if you must, but think, focus on shifting back.”

Theo does his best. He takes deep breaths and imagines transforming from the wolf to the human. Imagines being able to walk on two legs. To hold Liam in his arms again.

He feels the weird tingling sensation in his body again but doesn’t open his eyes. He tries to keep his focus, not wanting to screw this up.

“Well look at that,” Derek says. “The human does exist after all.”

Theo opens his eyes and looks down. He has hands again and legs. And… he’s also very much naked. “Uhh what happened to my clothes?”

Derek chuckles, “Yeah about that, clothes don’t really shift well.”

“Huh.”

“Theo?” Liam calls from the other side of the door. “Theo are you back?”

“Yeah but I wouldn’t open that door yet,” Derek tells him. “Not unless you want to give Stiles an eyeful.”

“An eyeful of what?” Liam asks. A beat of silence. “Oh.”

“Yeah I’d rather not be scarred for life, thanks,” Stiles says.

Derek turns around, giving Theo some modesty as best he can. Theo still wraps the blanket around himself as he walks to Liam’s dresser and tries to find some clothes that fit him. He settles on a pair of sweats and a black hoodie he’s pretty fond of. 

“Alright I’m good,” Theo says.

Derek turns around, “You did great. I expected it might take longer.”

“Yeah I’m sorry if you feel like you wasted a trip,” Theo tells him.

Derek shakes his head, “Don’t worry about. There’s some people I’ve been wanting to see.”

“One of those people better have been me,” Stiles tells him.

Derek rolls his eyes, even as he smiles fondly. “Of course, Stiles.”

“Can I come in yet?” Liam asks.

“Yeah I’m good,” Theo tells him.

Seconds later the door opens and Liam runs in. His eyes land on Theo and he grins. He runs over and jumps into Theo’s arms, burying his face in his neck. “There you are.”

“Here I am,” Theo says, his arms instinctively coming up to wrap around Liam.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Liam tells him.

“And here I was starting to think you preferred me the other way,” Theo jokes.

Liam shakes his head, “Nah. You’re much better like this.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Liam smiles and leans in and kisses him softly. “Much better.”

“Was I like this when I was their age?” Stiles asks.

“Stiles, you _are_ their age,” Derek tells him. 

“Or at least Theo’s age,” Liam says.

“No, I’m older. I just turned 18 dude.”

“How old am I?” Theo asks.

“Seventeen,” Stiles says. “Your birthday was in November.”

“Right,” Theo says. “Yeah of course.”

“Wait what the fuck?” Liam says. “We missed your birthday.”

“Liam I wasn’t even living here on my birthday,” Theo points out. “I was… wherever I was.”

Liam frowns. He doesn’t seem happy, and Theo can’t understand why. “I need to fix this,” he mutters. He grabs his phone and runs out of the room. 

“What are you talking about?” Theo calls after him. “And where are you going?”

“I’ll be back,” Liam calls after him. 

“Well that was confusing as hell,” Theo mutters.

“Are you sure you want to hear his thoughts?” Stiles asks him.

Derek elbows him in the ribs, “Be nice.”

Stiles’ phone dings and he frowns, looking down at it. “These people really need to learn what SOS means.” Derek raises an eyebrow and Stiles shakes his head. “Look, I gotta go apparently. You could come too, Derek. I’m sure everyone would love to see you.”

“What about me?” Theo asks.

“Yeah you’re not allowed,” Stiles says, shrugging. “Sorry. Liam’s rules, not mine.”

That doesn’t make it sting any less. In fact, it makes it sting more. What is Liam doing that he doesn’t want him around? Had Theo done something wrong?

“Actually, I think I’ll stay here,” Derek says. 

“You sure?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, it’ll give Theo and I a chance to get to know each other,” Derek says.

“If you say so,” Stiles shrugs. “I’d say I’d call you later, but since you don’t have a phone…”

“Cora gave me one,” Derek tells him. “Lydia has my number. Get it from her.”

“Is that your way of saying I can call you?” Stiles asks.

“As long as you don’t abuse the privilege, yes.”

“What happens if I do?”

“I’ll throw my phone in the river and you’ll never hear from me again,” Derek says.

Stiles purses his lips. Theo doesn’t know Derek hardly at all, but even he knows better than to tempt it. “Fine,” Stiles says. “No abusing the power of having the mighty Derek’s number.”

“Goodbye Stiles.”

“Not goodbye,” Stiles says, pulling Derek in for a hug. “See you around, big guy.”

Derek smiles, the same fond smile from before. “Yeah see you.”

“So,” Theo says, once Stiles has left. “You know you didn’t have to stay just because you feel sorry for me, right?”

“That’s not why I stayed,” Derek says. “I really do want to get to know you,”

“Okay,” Theo says. “But can we do it over lunch? I’m starving.”

Derek chuckles, “Deal. But we’re taking my car.”

“Fine by me,” Theo says. “Pretty sure Liam took my truck anyway.”

He’s not wrong. The truck isn’t in the driveway when Theo gets outside. What is sitting by the curb is an expensive looking sleek black Camaro. Theo whistles as they approach it. “This is nice.”

“It was my sister’s,” Derek tells him. “She was fond of convertibles. Especially black ones. Said it made her feel powerful.”

“I can see why,” Theo says, sliding into the passenger’s seat. “This thing practically radiates power. I feel like James Bond. Though some might say I’m more the villain.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Derek says. He starts the car, which roars to life under them.

“You don’t even know me,” Theo points out.

“I heard stories,” Derek says. “Especially from Stiles. He’d email me all the time ranting about what was happening. But then he also told me when he saw you change. Stiles doesn’t just trust anyone, Theo.”

“Yeah I know,” Theo sighs.

“But he trusts you.”

That does surprise him. Theo has known that Stiles had come around, but trust him? That’s a new one.

“If Stiles wasn’t on your side do you really think he would have called me for help?” Derek asks him. “He probably would have been fine with leaving you stuck like that. But didn’t. Because he’s seen the good in you. Everyone has.”

Theo takes a deep breath, “I know. I’m grateful for that. When I first came around and realized I didn’t remember, no one trusted me. And I get it. I don’t know what I did. Sometimes I feel like I might be better off not knowing. I wasn’t a good guy. But I am now.”

“I know,” Derek says. “I’m glad you realize that. And you know, if your memories ever do surface and you find yourself struggling, feel free to reach out.”

“Really?” Theo asks. “You’re not afraid I’ll abuse your number.”

“Only Stiles would do that,” Derek says.

“And you’d let him,” Theo guesses.

Derek smiles, “Yeah I’d let him. But don’t tell him that.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Thank you.” Derek says. “But I’m serious, Theo. If you need someone to talk to who might understand, call me. I guess I’m going to be keeping this phone on me. And I know a thing or two about screwing up and self-hatred.”

“You seem pretty good now,” Theo tells him.

“It wasn’t easy,” Derek admits. “It never is when you have to face your past. But I’m better for it.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Theo says. “So where are you taking me?”

“There’s this old diner near the edge of town,” Derek says. “Doesn’t look like much from the outside, but it has great food and the best milkshakes.”

“Are you telling me that Derek Hale drinks milkshakes?” Theo teases.

Derek smiles, “That stays between us.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Seems to be a lot of that going around today,” Derek says as he parks the car in front of the diner. He’s right. It’s not much to look at. But Theo wants to believe that he’s right about the food.

“I guess you’re just not wearing things very close to your chest,” Theo tells him.

“Apparently not.”

“Your fondness for Stiles and your love of milkshakes. The world would implode if those secrets ever got out.”

Derek laughs at that, “I like you. I think we can keep you around.”

Theo grins, “Nice to have the great Derek Hale’s approval.”

“Don’t misplace it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Theo goes inside and Derek leads him to a booth in the back. As if he’s sat here a million times before. His eyes linger on the wall next to him and runs his fingers across the chipped paint with a sad smile. Theo catches sight of what appears to be initials. _L.H._

“My sister Laura used to bring me here all the time when she first got her license,” Derek says. “We’d always sit in this same booth and she’d order a burger with everything and a strawberry milkshake. Every time without fail. I changed it up a lot, but never her. She knew what she liked and she stuck to it.”

“She sounds great,” Theo says.

“She was,” Derek says. “She didn’t deserve what happened to her.”

Theo swallows. He knows a thing or two about sisters that deserve better than what they got. The only difference is that Theo had been the one to cause his sister’s pain. He can’t imagine Derek ever doing something like that. Not with the way he talks about her. Then again, he never imagined himself being capable of it either.

Theo takes his time looking over the menu, trying to distract himself from the thoughts threatening to overwhelm him. He hates how they have that ability. To just sneak in whenever they want. To ruin an otherwise good day with their persistence. It’d be easier if he could just shut his mind down. 

“So,” Theo says. “What would you recommend?”

“This is going to sound strange,” Derek says. “But the meatloaf is awesome. They use barbeque sauce on it instead of ketchup.”

“That sounds awesome,” Theo says. His stomach rumbles at just the thought and Derek chuckles. 

“You weren’t wrong about being hungry.”

Theo shrugs, “I didn’t really eat much as a wolf.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “They didn’t feed you?”

“Liam tried,” Theo says. “But pizza isn’t quite the same or anywhere near as filling in that form.”

“Yeah I know my appetite is different too,” Derek says.

“Is it easy?” Theo asks him. “Shifting at will.”

“Once you get the hang of it, yes,” Derek says. “It took me a few tries to really get a good grasp of it. The first time I did I hadn’t been meaning to either. I thought I was dying and then the next I knew I was a wolf. And I felt so at peace with myself. As if my wolf and human side finally had balance. And that’s what you need.”

“You kept saying my coyote and my wolf,” Theo says, remembering Derek’s words. “What did you mean?”

“No one’s told you?” Derek asks. “About what happened to you?”

“Not in detail,” Theo says. “I know these doctors or whatever took me and had me do things. But I don't know all the details.”

“I’m not sure I’m the one that should be telling you,” Derek says. “Especially when I don’t know all the details and you said yourself you feel like you’re better off not knowing.”

Theo nods, “Yeah. Yeah you’re right. It’s probably best not to know all that.”

“You are part wolf and part coyote,” Derek tells him. “I do know that much.”

Interesting. He hadn’t heard that before. But Liam had said that Theo was different. That he wasn’t like the rest of them. Maybe that’s what he meant. At this point Theo is too afraid to ask. He has a good life now. A good thing with Liam. He doesn’t need anything coming in and messing with that. 


	6. Surprises

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“So we have a massive problem,” Liam says, looking around at the gathered pack members.

“You mean besides the fact that you keep misusing SOS when you text the group chat?” Stiles asks.

“This is an emergency though,” Liam says. “Maybe not life or death, but still important. And we all know if I didn’t make it seem like it was bad that most of you would have made some excuse not to come.”

“Not true,” Mason says.

“I would have been here buddy,” Scott tells him.

“I wouldn’t,” Malia says. “I have important things to do.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Malia shrugs. “But more important than whatever this is.”

“I’m guessing it’s about Theo since he’s not here and you said not to bring him,” Stiles says.

“It is,” Liam says.

“Is something wrong?” Mason asks.

“No, he’s not hurt or anything,” Liam says. “I just realized that we missed his birthday. And he’s missed out on so many other normal birthdays.”

“Because he was evil,” Stiles reminds him. “You know, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“How could anyone forget when you’re always reminding us of that fact, Stiles?” Lydia says.

“What she said,” Mason chimes in.

“What are you thinking?” Scott asks.

“I think we need to do something about it,” Liam says. “We can’t make up for all the lost birthdays, but I still want to do something to celebrate.”

“But it’s not his birthday anymore,” Malia says. “Can’t we just do something on his next birthday?”

“No, because by then most of you will be gone,” Liam says.

They all share a look. Liam knows they know he’s right. “So what do you want to do?” Scott asks.

“And how can we help?” Corey asks.

“I’m going to need help planning it,” Liam says. “I’ve never really planned a party before so…”

“Leave that to me,” Lydia says. “And Stiles and Scott.”

“Us?” Stiles asks. “Why us?”

“Because we knew him before,” Scott says. “We know what he’s interested in.”

“Do you expect him to be interested in the same things he was in the fourth grade?”

“Aren’t you?” Lydia asks, smiling sweetly.

“Good point.”

“I have some new things he’s into that I can get you too,” Liam tells them. “Mostly Supernatural. He’s a Dean guy.”

“Wise man,” Mason says.

“I just want to make this party special for him,” Liam says. “You know, show him that he’s really part of the pack. He is, right?”

“Of course he is,” Scott says. He looks around the room, at everyone in turn. “I’m sure everyone will agree.”

Everyone nods or voices their agreement. Everyone except Stiles. All eyes land on him. Finally, after what feels like forever, he exhales deeply and nods. “Yeah. He’s pack.”

Liam grins. “This is going to be great.”

Now to figure out how to plan all of this without Theo finding out. They’re going to need some distractions. Which means he’s going to need to enlist some help from two very important people. 

* * *

“I’m really glad we could all get together like this,” Jenna says, taking a sip of her wine.

“Jenna I see you every day,” Theo reminds her.

She waves him off, “I know. But you’re also at school or at work or upstairs making out with my son. We don’t get any Jenna Theo bonding time in anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Theo says, truly meaning it.

“I know,” Jenna says. “You’re doing things that make you happy. I’m just glad you were able to find some time for little old me. And bring a new friend along.”

She smiles over at Derek, who smiles back. Though Theo can tell he’s still trying to figure Jenna out. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Jenna says. “I figured it was about time I met you. I've met everyone else. So tell me, Derek. How do you feel about Hamilton?”

“Hamilton? What’s…?”

Theo shakes his head in warning, but it’s too late. Jenna’s eyes light up and she looks around. “Where’s my phone? I need it.”

“I think it was in the kitchen,” Theo tells her.

“I will be right back,” she says. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Should I be worried?” Derek asks.

“Depends,” Theo says seriously. “How do you feel about musicals?”

“I had an older sister and lived in New York City,” Derek says. “I was kind of forced to watch them.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“I like them,” Derek says.

“Good,” Theo says. “Then I think you’ll be okay.”

They spend the rest of the day listening to Hamilton and talking. Eventually, Jenna moves to the kitchen to get dinner started and Theo and Derek offer their help. The Hamilton soundtrack is still playing as they move around the kitchen cooking dinner. 

Liam walks in when it’s almost done. “I should have known I’d come home and find you playing my torture soundtrack,” he calls from the living room.

Jenna rolls her eyes, “It’s only torture to you, dear.”

“Why does he hate it so much?” Derek asks them.

“I don’t think he does,” Theo says. “I think he just acts like he does.”

“Well that’s not true,” Liam says. He slides up to Theo and wraps his arms around him from behind.

“Liam, I heard you singing Satisfied in the shower last night,” Theo points out.

“I can’t help it if the music is catchy,” Liam says. “Doesn’t mean I like it. Mom used to get ‘Call Me Maybe’ stuck in her head _all the time_ and she hates that song.”

“Ugh did you have to bring that up?” Jenna asks him. “Now _that_ is my torture song.”

“What would yours be?” Liam asks him.

Theo thinks about it for a moment before responding, “‘Hey There Delilah’.”

Silence. 

“Seriously?” Liam asks. “Of all the songs in the world, your torture song is ‘Hey There Delilah’?” 

Theo shrugs, “I love the Plain White T’s, but that song was overplayed. They had so many better ones that could have been their single on that album.”

“Truth,” Jenna says, raising her wine glass.

Derek laughs, “I can see that.”

“What about you?” Theo asks him.

“Barbie Girl,” Derek says. “Laura used to play it _all the time_. It still haunts me.”

Theo throws his head back and laughs. He can feel Liam shaking behind him as he presses his grin into Theo’s back. 

“That was Liam’s favorite song when he was younger,” Jenna muses.

“Mom,” Liam groans, pressing in closer to Theo, as if to shield himself from her.

Theo pats his hand, “It’s okay. I still adore you, even with your poor taste in music as a child.”

“It’s better than having poor taste as an adult,” Liam mumbles.

Theo knows what he’s hinting at and laughs, “Hey, taste is relative.”

“I think you both have excellent taste,” Jenna comments. “You chose each other, after all.”

Liam’s arms tighten around him, “Yeah. We did.”

Theo turns in Liam’s hold and smiles down at him, “I’d always choose you.”

“Even over Hamilton?”

“Any day.”

“Big words,” Liam says.

Theo shrugs, “What I feel for you is a lot stronger than Hamilton.”

“And lucky for you my feelings for you are stronger than my dislike for Hamilton,” Liam says, leaning up to kiss him.

The words are there, waiting on the tip of his tongue. It would be so easy to say them. But he doesn’t. Not here. When he finally tells Liam he loves him it’s going to be just between them, no audience, no expectations. Just the two of them.

And yeah, he might spend a few weeks panicking over when and how to do it. He’s never told anyone he loves them before. At least not like this. 

And maybe it’s worse because he’s not seeing Liam as often, between work and working with Derek to control his shift, and Liam being busy with lacrosse and then some project he’s always working on, it’s hard to find time to spend together. Sure, they’re together at night, but they’re usually so tired that they barely can do more than to trade some slow, soft kisses before they drift off to sleep.

“Is it possible to miss someone when you live with them?” Theo asks, kicking a stick out of his way as he and Derek walk down a well trodden path in the preserve one day.

“It is,” Derek says, glancing over at him. “This about Liam?” Theo shrugs. “Is something wrong? I thought things were great between the two of you.”

“They are,” Theo says. “But we barely see each other anymore. Only at school and then at home at night. But it’s not as much as we used to. I know we’re both busy, but I just…”

“You miss him.”

“Yeah.” 

“I know he misses you too, Theo,” Derek says. “So I hope you’re not doubting that.”

“Of course not,” Theo says.

“Then what is it?”

“I think he might be hiding something,” Theo admits. “It’s hard to tell, but he’s been acting shifty lately. He’s always texting someone when we are together, and when I ask him about it he gets all weird about it. Which, it’s great that he has friends and people other than me. I love that. But he’s never lied about who he’s talking to before.”

Derek is silent for a while, and Theo looks over at him. “Do you know something?”

“No.” 

His heart skips and Theo huffs. 

“Derek, come on.”

“I don’t not know anything,” Derek tells him.

“So there is something going on,” Theo guesses. 

“It’s nothing bad, Theo,” Derek assures him. “And I think it would be best if you don’t worry about it. Liam’s been…” he stops, his brow furrowing as he clearly works out just how much to tell Theo. “Just give him some time. Trust me. It’ll be worth it.”

Theo nods. He does trust Derek. In the weeks that he’s known him Derek has become one of his best friends. So he tries to let his words calm him, assure him that there’s nothing to be worried about with Liam. If there was, he has to believe Derek would tell him.

That doesn’t mean it’s easy to just ignore it. Though he does try to push it aside and instead focus on enjoying the moments he gets with Liam when they are together. 

Still, he can’t help but press himself closer, holding on a little tighter as if that can keep Liam from slipping away from him.

 _You’re being ridiculous_ , he tells himself. _Liam cares about you. He’s not going anywhere_.

“I miss you,” he whispers into Liam’s neck when they’re laying together in his bed one night.

Liam’s hand stills from where it was moving through his hair, before resuming its motions. “I’m right here.”

“I know,” Theo says. “But I still feel like we barely see each other anymore.”

“I know,” Liam sighs. “I’m sorry. I’ll have more time once this project is done.”

Theo pulls back to look at him, “Promise?”

Liam nods, “Yeah. Just give me until this weekend, and I’ll be all yours.”

“This weekend, huh?” Theo says, leaning in closer. “Something special going on?”

“Nah,” Liam says. “Only getting to spend some much needed time with my boyfriend.”

“Hmm that is something special then,” Theo murmurs before leaning down and kissing him.

Liam sighs into it, seeming to melt under him as he always does. And Theo gets it. His body always feels alive when he’s kissing Liam. More so than any other time. 

Again, the words are there, on the tip of his tongue, begging to be let out. It’d be so easy to say them. To speak them into Liam’s lips and have them reach his very soul. But he doesn’t.

“I adore you,” he whispers instead.

Liam smiles against his lips, “And I adore you.”

The weekend comes fast after that. Something Theo is grateful for. The one thing about being busy is that it doesn’t leave much time for the day to drag. Thankfully. He’d probably be miserable if it did. Still, when the weekend gets here, Liam seems to get even more shifty. He tells Theo he can’t ride home with him after school, despite both their schedules apparently being free. 

“Have something to take care of with Mason,” is all he says.

It’s not a lie, but Theo is still confused. “Okay. I’ll see you at home then?”

Liam leans up and kisses him quickly, “Yeah I’ll see you soon. You won’t even have time to miss me.”

He turns and runs towards Mason’s car with a wave, leaving Theo standing in front of the school alone. At least until Corey joins him. “So,” Corey says. “Seems like we both have some free time.”

“Seems like it,” Theo says. 

“Want to play some video games while we wait?” Corey suggests.

Theo shrugs, “Sure.”

No one else is home when Theo walks into the Geyer house twenty minutes later. Which is strange. Jenna and David were both supposed to have the day off today. “Why do I feel like there’s something going on and everyone in this town knows what it is but me?” 

Corey laughs and throws his bag down by the couch, before flopping back onto it. “Dude, I always feel like that.”

“At least I’m not alone,” Theo says. He turns the TV and console on before grabbing two remotes, handing one to Corey. “Now prepare to go down.”

“In your dreams,” Corey says. “I came to win.”

“So did I,” Theo teases. “So I guess we’re both in for the fight of our lives.”

“I guess so,” Corey says. “Still, no hard feelings when I kick your ass.”

“In your dreams.”

“I guess we’ll just have to see who’s truly the best,” Corey says.

Half an hour later, Corey is groaning and throwing his controller down onto the couch. “I can’t believe you won. Again.”

“How many times was that?” Theo asks.

“Shut up,” Corey mutters. “I didn’t know you were some secret Mario Kart champ.”

“Oh yeah,” Theo says. “I was the best when I was a kid. Drove Stiles and Scott crazy.”

“I can see why,” Corey says. “Though I feel like I deserved some warning.”

“I told you I was going to win,” Theo shrugs. 

“I thought you were just being cocky,” Corey says.

“Nah, I’m just really that good.”

“Apparently,” Corey mutters.

“Want to go another round?”

Corey checks his phone and shakes his head, “Can’t. We have someplace to be.”

“What? Where?”

“Mason and Liam are waiting for us,” Corey tells him.

“And they couldn’t just come here?”

“Nope, they said to come there,” Corey says. “I’ve learned to just go with it.”

Theo shrugs and turns off the game and TV. He stands and stretches a moment, fighting back a yawn. “Let’s go then.”

“Gee I never knew Mario Kart could be that tiring,” Corey jokes.

“It’s all the winning,” Theo winks.

Corey shoves him lightly on the way to the door, “Yeah, keep gloating. I’ll find something I can beat you at one day.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Theo says. “But I’m unbeatable.”

“Not at everything,” Corey says. “There has to be one weak spot, and I will find it.”

Theo laughs and unlocks the truck, “Good luck with that.”

It doesn’t take long to drive to Mason’s. He just lives a few blocks over. The house is oddly quiet as they approach. Though Theo can hear heartbeats inside. The first one he picks up on is Liam’s. Which isn’t surprising. He’ll always be able to know Liam’s heartbeat above anyone else’s. But he also thinks he hears Jenna’s there, and Scott and Derek’s as well.

Yet no one is speaking. Or moving. There is no noise in the house except the sound of hearts beating and quiet breathing.

“What’s going on?” Theo asks Corey as they approach the house. “Is something wrong? Are they being held hostage?”

His panic starts to rise at the thought of his friends in danger. Corey puts a hand on his arm. “It’s fine,” he says. “Everyone is okay.”

“But they’re so quiet,” Theo says. “I don’t understand.”

Corey smiles, “Trust me, you will. Now go on.”

He gently pushes Theo towards the door. Theo, although still confused, moves towards it. He throws one last look at Corey, before turning the knob and opening the door. As soon as he steps through he’s enveloped in a world of noise.

“SURPRISE!!!”

He looks around the room in shock as people jump up from behind couches and chairs and even from under tables. They’re all laughing and cheering. Above them all is a banner.

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY(S) THEO

Theo gapes at it and looks around the room at his friends, his pack, before his gaze lands on Liam. “What is all this?”

“Well, Liam pointed out we’d missed a few birthdays,” Scott says.

“And insisted we fix that,” Stiles says.

Liam steps closer to him and Theo quickly pulls him in for a hug, “This is what you’ve been doing?”

Liam nods into his chest, “Yeah I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well I’m definitely surprised,” Theo says. He tilts Liam’s chin up so he can look at him better. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Liam says. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

Theo smiles, and brushes a hand down Liam’s cheek. He does know that. Liam keeps showing him that time and again. Each day, leaving Theo in awe of his kindness and how big his heart is. Theo really is lucky to have him.

“I love you,” he whispers. He hadn’t meant to say the words. Not like this, at least. But now that they’re out there, he realizes there couldn’t have been a more perfect moment.

Liam smiles softly and leans in closer, his blue eyes wide and happy. “I love you too, Theo.”

Theo kisses him, pressing his smile against Liam’s. It’s not much of a kiss, both of them grinning too wide, but it’s still perfect. 

“And to think, you haven’t even seen the cake yet,” Liam teases.

“There’s cake?”

“You think I’d throw you a party and not have cake?” Liam asks, looking offended at the thought. 

“Of course not,” Theo says. “But I do hope you have more than one.”

Liam laughs, “I do. There’s one for you, and then one for everyone else.”

“So I’m special enough for my own cake?”

“Well maybe I was hoping you’d share with me,” Liam says.

“Hmm I might have to think about it,” Theo says. Liam scoffs and pokes him in his side. Theo laughs and kisses him. “Whatever you want, Liam. It’s yours.”

“I have everything I need right here,” Liam says softly.

“Me too.”

“Although,” Liam says slowly. “There is one other thing.”

“What’s that?” Theo asks.

Liam grins and holds out a bag to Theo. Theo takes it with a raised eyebrow, and peeks inside. “French fries?”

Liam nods, “Yeah. I umm… god this seems silly now that I’ve actually handed them to you.”

“I doubt it’s silly,” Theo says. “And you’ve already handed me the fries, so you might as well explain yourself.”

“You remember that time at the mall?” Liam asks him. “When we were first hanging out, and were with Scott, Mason, and Corey?”

Theo nods, “I do.”

“You kept stealing my fries,” Liam says. “And the thing is, I didn’t mind it, you know? That was the day it hit me that I was falling for you. And it was all because of the French fries.”

“French fries made you realize you had feelings for me?”

Liam laughs and rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah. You kept eating my fries and smiling at me and I… well honestly I kind of started panicking because I realized I wanted to see you smile more and then other things and…”

“What other things?” Theo asks, stepping closer.

Liam inhales sharply. Even now Theo can still put his stomach in knots. But in a good way. A really good way. “Like holding your hand and kissing you. You know, all the things we’ve been doing.”

“But you were thinking about it then too?”

Liam nods, “I was.”

“I’ll tell you a little secret.” Theo leans in closer, his lips brushing against Liam’s ear as he speaks. “I was thinking about it too.”

He pulls back with a smile, one Liam easily returns. “I love you.”

Theo leans in and kisses him softly, “I love you too. And the fries.”

After that, Liam leads him further into the house where the rest of their friends and family are waiting. Theo finally takes in the decorations in the room and smiles to himself. It’s all mostly superhero decorations, but there’s some Supernatural and Harry Potter thrown in as well. 

“Who picked all this out?” Theo asks.

“It was mostly Scott and Stiles,” Liam says. “Lydia put them in charge of buying decorations. But I helped with some of it.”

“And I wonder which ones those would be,” Theo says.

“Oh I don’t know,” Liam says, face thoughtful. “It’s not as if we watch anything together or anything.”

“Hmm no we definitely don’t do that.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans. “Are you two going to be like that all the time?”

“Like what?” Liam says. “Happy?” 

“No, so sickeningly in love,” Stiles says.

“Well we are,” Liam says. “We can’t help it if it shows.”

“Ignore him,” Derek says. “He’s just being grumpy today. We’re all happy for you.”

“Yeah man,” Scott says, clapping Theo on his shoulder. “You both deserve a little bit of happiness.”

“Let’s just hope it lasts,” Malia says. All eyes turn to her and she shrugs. “What? This is Beacon Hills. It doesn’t take long before things go to shit.” When everyone continues to stare she raises an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

“You’re not,” Lydia says. “But I think we’re all hoping that for once things can stay good.”

“Let’s hope so,” Liam says. “I think we’ve all had our fill.”

Theo doesn’t know half of what they’ve faced. Sure, he’s caught some of the stories every now and then but no big details. Even still, he knows it’s been more than enough for anyone to face in their lifetime. They all deserve a break.

But of course, the universe has other ideas. Theo can’t explain the rise in fear suddenly creeping into his chest. It doesn’t make sense. Not when he’s standing here surrounded by his friends, celebrating. But it’s there, and as he looks around he sees the same confusion on some of his friends faces too. 

Something is coming. It’s always coming. No matter how much they wish for peace.

* * *

“I can’t believe that in a month Scott and everyone will be graduating,” Liam says, leaning back against the house, watching Theo as he washes his truck.

Theo nods. It does seem strange. Especially given that he should be graduating with them. But still, part of him is glad he’s not. It means he gets to stay here a little longer with Liam. He doesn’t have to worry about figuring out his future when he still doesn’t even know who he is. At least not completely. 

“So does that mean you’re going to be in charge when they’re gone?” Theo asks him. 

Liam frowns, “I don’t know. Does it?”

“Well you are Scott’s beta,” Theo says. “It would make sense.”

“I guess so,” Liam says, thoughtfully. “We haven’t exactly talked about it though. What if I can’t do it?”

Theo drops his sponge into the bucket by the truck and wipes his hands off on the towel next to it. He walks up to Liam and puts his hands on his hips. “Why would you think you can’t?”

“I’m not a leader like him,” Liam says. His lips pull down into an adorable pout that Theo usually wants to kiss away. Now isn’t the time though. This is too important. 

“Liam, you’re amazing,” Theo says. “You’re strong and smart and brave. Everyone loves you.”

“But that doesn’t mean they want to listen to me,” Liam says. “I’m just a kid.”

“Scott was too when he first got bit, right? He was only a little older than you?”

“Yeah.” 

“Do you think he was ready for all that responsibility?” Theo asks him. “Or that he knew what he was doing at first?”

“No, probably not,” Liam says.

“You know, a while ago he told me I was going to make mistakes,” Theo says. “That we all make mistakes. But that doesn’t mean we’re bad. We just have to pick up and keep going.”

“Smart advice,” Liam says.

“And it’s true,” Theo tells him. “So what if you’re not perfect. No one is. You’re doing your best, and that's all you can do. And you’re _trying_. That’s more than enough, Liam. And for the record, I think you’re wrong.”

“About what?”

“That no one will listen to you,” Theo says. “Plenty of people do already. They value what you have to say. Myself included.”

Liam smiles and rests his head against Theo’s. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being the best boyfriend ever, and knowing exactly what to say,” Liam says. “For not pushing my fears to the side or thinking they’re stupid.”

“I’d never do that,” Theo tells him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Liam says. 

They trade soft kisses standing there in Liam’s driveway, swaying to the music coming from Theo’s phone. It’s from some playlist that Liam made for him, saying that he needed to be more current on his music taste than early 2000’s pop rock. Theo disagrees. He still thinks early 2000’s music is the best, but he loves the playlist Liam made him all the same. Especially when it leads to little moments like this one.

A loud, shrill scream sounds from down the street and Liam and Theo break apart, looking towards the sound with wide eyes. “We should…” Liam starts, and Theo nods.

“Yeah, yeah let’s go.”

They take off running out of the garage and down the street. A woman is standing there, a knife in her hand pointed at the man standing in front of her.

“Is everything okay?” Liam asks.

“No!” The woman shouts. “No! This man tried to kill me.”

“What?” Theo says, immediately on the alert.

“I didn’t,” the man says, holding up his hands. One of them is holding a package. “I work for UPS. I was just delivering this.”

“Yeah, but it’s meant to kill me,” the woman says, in near hysterics. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. You go around leaving people seemingly innocent packages, and then when they open them they explode and people die!”

Liam and Theo share a look. “Mrs. Pink,” Liam says slowly. “It’s me, Liam? Your neighbor. Remember?”

“Yes of course,” Mrs. Pink says. “I’m not deranged, Liam. I am perfectly justified in my fear.”

Liam nods and slowly steps closer. “Liam,” Theo says quietly, reaching out for him.

Liam shakes his head, “I’ve got this.” He steps between Mrs. Pink and the UPS worker. “I understand you’re afraid. You think this man wants to hurt you. That must be terrifying for you.”

“It is,” Mrs. Pink says.

Liam nods, “I know. So why don’t we do something? Why don’t we go inside? And Theo here can make sure this man leaves you alone, okay?”

Mrs. Pink looks between Liam, the UPS man, and Theo, before nodding. “I guess that would be okay.”

“Good,” Liam says. “Good. Now why don’t you lower that knife and we can go in?”

She does as he’s asked, slowly lowering the knife. Theo lets out a breath of relief. He’s still nervous as he watches Liam lead her inside, but he has to trust Liam knows what he’s doing.

“All I was trying to do was leave her package on her porch,” the man says.

“I know,” Theo says. “We don’t doubt that. She’s just…”

“A lunatic,” the man says. “Who chases off someone, who’s just doing their job and delivering a package they ordered, with a knife?”

Theo shakes his head. He’s been wondering the same thing. The thing is, this incident with Mrs. Pink isn’t the first one they’ve dealt with. Not just with her, but things like this have been happening all around town. One woman got afraid someone was following her in the grocery store and had grabbed a glass milk bottle and broke it over their head. The man had only been trying to get to the milk apparently and she’d been blocking him. A man across town had shot his neighbor just for walking out to his mailbox. It was the middle of the day. 

The pack has all been trying to figure out exactly what it is that has everyone acting so afraid, but so far they haven’t found anything. What’s worse, is it’s starting to get to them too. Maybe not as bad as everyone else, but that fear is still there. It just comes in different forms. 

Like sometimes at night, Theo will be laying there in bed with Liam, and he’ll be kept awake by the crippling fear that if he closes his eyes Liam will be gone when he wakes in the morning. That he’ll realize that Theo isn’t the one he wants and he’ll leave him, maybe going as far as to run off after Hayden.

His biggest one though is that one day he’ll look in the mirror and it won’t be him looking back, but the old Theo. That he’ll just disappear, or be trapped inside while the old Theo takes over his life, and he has to watch as he lives the life Theo has been fighting so hard for. Or worse, he’ll come back and hurt everyone Theo loves. That he’ll hurt Liam. The thought of that terrifies him. That the man he was can somehow resurface and destroy this life he loves so much.

Theo hasn’t admitted any of this to Liam. He knows it’s ridiculous and not going to happen, but he still can’t shake that fear. It’s always there at the back of his mind, whispering to him. It’s telling him he’s not enough. That everything he is, is a lie, and that eventually that lie will slip. 

It just makes him try harder. He pushes himself to be the man he knows he is. The one that Liam loves. He’s not going to let that go. Not going to let that fear in the back of his mind stop him from being the best version of himself. 

“Where’s your head at?” Liam asks that night. They’re curled up on Liam’s bed. A movie’s playing on TV but neither are really watching it.

Theo knows he can’t lie. Liam would pick up on it easily. Besides, Theo doesn’t _want_ to lie. He just doesn’t want to add more to Liam’s plate than he already has on it. 

“I’m just thinking about all the weird things that have been happening,” Theo says. “There’s something going on, and I can’t shake it.”

“It’s Beacon Hills,” Liam says. “There’s always something going on.”

“But like this?” Theo asks. “Something that has your normally nice and sweet neighbor threatening a UPS driver with a knife because she thinks he wants to kill her? That’s not strange to you?”

Liam sighs, “It might be a little strange. And honestly, I have been feeling…”

“What?”

“Afraid,” Liam says. “And angry, I guess. It’s like my emotions are all over the place sometimes and it’s harder to keep control. That’s why…”

“What?” Theo asks him as he runs a soothing hand down Liam’s back.

“That’s why I’ve been holding back with you,” Liam admits. “That one night last week when we were making out and I drove my claws into your back because I shifted and didn’t even realize, it scared me.”

Theo takes Liam’s face in his hands, brushing the tears from his eyes as they fall, “Liam, hey. That was nothing. I’m fine. I healed.”

“I know,” Liam says. “But what if I hadn’t been able to stop? What if I lost control and seriously hurt you? I’d never be able to live with myself.”

Theo gets that. He also feels guilty. He’s been so wrapped up in his own fear and not wanting to drag Liam down with it that he hasn't realized Liam’s been hiding something from him as well. “I know,” he says softly. “I do. I’ve been…”

“What?” Liam asks.

“I’ve been holding back too,” Theo admits. “I'm so afraid of hurting you. Of the old Theo coming back and I don’t know, losing you. I didn’t notice something was bothering you. I’m so sorry, Liam.”

“Hey, no,” Liam says, reaching up to cover Theo’s hands with his own. “Don’t apologize. We’ve both been wrapped up in our fear. Hell, the whole town has. But trust me, Theo. You’re not going to lose me.”

Theo wants to believe him. He does. But the fear is still there. Every time he closes his eyes he sees this version of himself, smirking as if he’s just waiting to come back. Theo can’t let him. Not only for his sake, but for Liam’s as well. He’d rather die than let him hurt Liam.

“I adore you,” he whispers into Liam’s lips. “I love you.”

“I know,” Liam murmurs back, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

* * *

If they thought people’s fear as the worst they would have to deal with, they were wrong. It doesn’t take long for them to figure that out. All it takes is a few dead bodies for them to realize. 

“Hunters,” Scott says, looking around them. “It has to be.”

“What are hunters doing here?” Liam asks. 

“Well clearly they’re here for us,” Theo says.

“But _why?_ ” Liam asks. “We haven’t done anything.”

“That doesn’t always matter,” Scott says.

That much is certain now. Looking down at the mangled bodies, there’s no way this was an accident. Someone had done this on purpose.

“This was a slaughter,” Derek says.

Stiles rests a hand on his arm, “I’m sorry. I know how much you admired Satomi.”

“You knew them?” Theo asks, looking over at Derek.

He nods stiffly, his face pinched in pain. “She knew my mother. Her pack, they were peaceful. They never hurt anyone. They didn’t deserve this.”

“We’ll find whoever did this,” Stiles assures him.

“Brett’s not here,” Liam comments. “Or his sister, Lori. They’re part of Satomi’s pack.”

“Maybe they got away,” Scott says.

“Maybe,” Liam says, biting his lip. 

“Who’s Brett?” Theo asks.

“We went to school together,” Liam says. “When I went to private school.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “You went to private school? Did you wear the uniform?”

“Yes,” Liam says. “And yes, I still have it. But now isn’t the time for that.”

“Of course,” Theo says. “So how do we find who did this?”

“I don’t know,” Scott says. “But I’m sure whoever it is will reveal themselves soon enough.”

He’s probably right. Theo just hopes that when they do it doesn’t end in another slaughter like this. The thought of Liam, Scott, or any of the others getting killed like this has a cold fear gripping at his heart. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but all he can smell is blood. Blood and fear. So much fear. 

“I umm… I need to get some air,” Theo says, starting to back away.

“You’re outside,” Stiles points out.

“It’s okay,” Liam says, taking his hand. “We can go.”

“Yeah,” Scott says. “Of course. We’ve got this covered.”

“Thanks,” Liam says. “Call us if you find out anything.”

Scott nods, and Liam pulls Theo down the path, away from the scene. They don’t stop until they’re near the road. Only then does Theo let himself take a moment to breathe. The air is cleaner out here, not tinged with all the pain and anguish. 

“That was so bad,” Theo whispers. “I could smell all their fear, Liam. They were all so afraid.”

“I know,” Liam says, running a hand down his back. “I smelled it too.”

“I just don’t understand,” Theo says, looking up at him. “They call us monsters for what we are, but then they do something like that. Only monsters could kill innocent people like that.”

“Yeah,” Liam says. Theo frowns when he feels Liam’s hand shaking where it’s still resting on his back. He stands up, and Liam’s hand drops away. 

“You okay?” Theo asks him.

Liam shakes his head, “No, I’m not. I’m scared, and I’m angry. And I just don’t understand why people want to hurt us. We’re different, but we’re not bad. No one deserves to die like that. And what if it had been us? What if they come for us next?”

“They won’t,” Theo says, though he’s not sure he believes the words himself. “They won’t. And if they do, I promise you Liam, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Liam says softly. 

“I know,” Theo says brushing his fingers across his cheek. “You never are worried about yourself. But _I_ am.”

“Maybe that’s what worries me,” Liam says.

Theo frowns, “What do you mean?”

“I know you’ll do anything to protect me, Theo,” Liam says. “And I guess I’m worried that means doing something self-sacrificing in the process.”

“Have I shown much self-sacrificing behavior?” Theo tries to joke.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Not yet. But I can see it in your eyes, Theo. You love so deeply.”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Theo asks, confused. Before, he’d been the monster incapable of love. And now apparently he loves too much. 

“Of course not,” Liam says. “I love you, so much. And I think that’s why I’m so scared. I know I would do anything to keep you safe. To keep my family and the pack safe. I see that same look in your eyes, and that’s what scares me.”

Theo nods and rests his head against Liam’s. He gets it. It’s easy to think of himself as expendable. That nothing matters as long as Liam’s alive. He knows Liam thinks the same way about the people he loves. If it meant keeping them alive, sacrificing himself would be an easy choice to make. 

But what they don’t think about is what happens when they’re gone. The pain and anguish the ones left behind would be in. He knows how much it would kill him to lose Liam. He never wants to cause Liam that pain. Ever. 

“Well then we should make a deal,” Theo says.

“A deal?”

“Yeah,” Theo says. “We’ll protect each other, but we’ll also do everything we can to stay alive.”

“No dying,” Liam says, holding out his pinky finger.

Theo laughs and links his finger with Liam’s. “No dying.”

“I hope you know that pinky promises are binding,” Liam tells him. “They’re very serious. Which means if you ever think of breaking the promise I’m allowed to drag you back and yell at you for it.”

Theo chuckles and kisses Liam. “Only you would think of a way to do that,” he mumbles against his lips.

“Damn right I would.”

Theo doesn’t doubt it. He’d find a way to do it or die trying. 

* * *

There are whispers in the school now. Talk of things out there. Dangerous things, lurking and waiting. Creatures that want to sneak into people’s homes and kill them and their families. It’s ridiculous, if you ask Theo. Especially when he knows they’re talking about werewolves.

None of the wolves he knows would ever think of doing anything like that. They’re more concerned with surviving and just graduating high school.

And yet, the rumors are flowing. Fear radiates through the halls. Mistrustful glances are shot this way and that. No one can be trusted anymore. 

“This is getting out of hand,” Liam says, putting his tray down next to Theo’s at lunch. They’ve opted to eat in the library rather than the crowded cafeteria. 

“It is,” Theo agrees. “But there’s not much we can do about it.”

“You know they’re starting to test people,” Corey leans in and whispers. 

“Test people?” Theo questions.

Mason nods, “Yeah man. We saw them do it. They just grab people at random and force them to cut their hand. If they don’t, they do it for them.”

“Why are they doing that?” Liam asks.

“To see if they heal,” Theo whispers. “Right?”

Mason and Corey nod, “Yeah.”

A shiver of fear ripples through Theo. He imagines one of them trying to do that to him, or worse, Liam. “We shouldn’t be here,” Theo whispers. 

“We can’t hide,” Liam says. “This is bigger than us.”

“Yes, but Liam if they figure out what you are…”

“Then they figure it out,” Liam says. “They can’t hurt us. We’re in school.”

Theo shares a look with Mason and Corey. He wants to argue that yes, they very much can hurt them. These kids are grabbing students at random and slicing their hands, and no one is stopping them. They could easily do something worse.

“Just be careful,” Theo says. “And keep your head down.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you to do that?” Liam says. 

Theo grins, “I’m like a shadow. No one really notices me.”

Liam frowns, “I always notice you.”

“Hmm well you’re different,” Theo says, leaning into him. “You’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to notice me.”

“I noticed you before,” Liam reminds him.

“That’s because you _wanted_ him to be your boyfriend,” Mason points out.

“Shush,” Liam says. “That’s not the point.”

“What is your point?” Theo asks.

“That you’re unforgettable,” Liam says. “And I’ll always notice you. No matter where you are.”

Theo leans in and kisses him softly, “I’ll always notice you too, Li.”

“Oh boy,” Mason says. “Please tell me we’re not that bad.”

“We’re not,” Corey says. “But we’re still adorable.”

“Oh good,” Mason says. “As long as we can still win cute couple points without being sickeningly cute.”

“We can’t help it if we’re in love,” Liam says.

The bell rings and Liam sighs, resting his head on Theo’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go to biology.”

“We could skip,” Theo suggests.

Liam lifts his head and frowns at him. “Seriously? You’re skipping school now?”

Theo shrugs, “Could be fun. I could think of a lot of other things we could be doing.”

Liam pulls back when Theo tries to kiss him, “No way. You’re just trying to get me away from the school.”

“Maybe,” Theo says. “Is it working?”

“Nope,” Liam says. “But you get an A for effort.”

“I’d prefer to get my boyfriend out of this school and away from danger,” Theo sighs. “But I get it.”

“I’m going to be fine,” Liam assures him. “We all are.”

Theo wants to believe him, but he can’t shake the fear nagging at him. Especially when he looks across the library and sees two students watching them. He knows one of them is on the lacrosse team with Liam. Nolan, he thinks it is. The other Theo doesn’t know, but he really doesn’t like the way he’s watching Liam. 

Theo’s going to have to keep a close eye on that one.

* * *

Theo smiles when his phone chimes. It’s close to time for him to close up for the night, and no doubt Liam is wanting him to grab some food on his way home. Or it’s Corey sending an outdated meme. Anything is possible at this point. Not that Theo really knows they’re outdated. He never knew otherwise until Liam had rolled his eyes and made a comment about it being so five years ago.

Theo had laughed, but still part of him had been sad. There’s so much he’s missed out on. Not just the bad stuff, but the good. So many references and movies and TV shows. So many little things like new foods or just getting older. 

While he knows the gaps in his memory are for the best, he still longs for those experiences. 

But he’s getting new ones. Better ones, even. Every day seems to bring something new with it, especially when it comes to Liam. 

When he first woke up in that jail cell he never would have thought he’d be here. Not with the way Liam had looked at him then. It’s so different than he looks at him now. With such open affection and love. Theo would give anything to always keep him looking at him like that.

He shakes himself from his thoughts and pulls out his phone. It’s Liam, as he hoped. But it’s not a request for dinner.

_Just wanted to tell you I love you. I can’t wait until you get home so I can show you just how much._

Theo smiles and quickly types out a reply. 

_Looking forward to it. Love you ❤_

“If you need to leave, I can finish up here,” Deaton tells him from his place behind the desk.

“I can stay and clean up…”

“It’s all mostly handled,” Deaton tells him. “And it looks like you have someplace to be.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am,” Deaton assures him. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

“You’re the best,” Theo says. He claps him on the shoulder and grabs his hoodie and keys from behind the desk. “Thanks Deaton! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Mr. Raeken.”

Theo’s smiling the whole way to his truck. He can’t help but type out a text to Liam. 

_Off early. See you soon 😉_

He laughs at the response Liam sends back.

_I’ll be waiting 😘🍆_

He’s working on typing out another text, when he hears it. Footsteps. He doesn’t think anything about it. Maybe he’d left something inside or Deaton has something to tell him. He starts to turn, “Deaton, did I…”

A hand covers his mouth, muffling his shout as he’s pulled backwards towards the alley behind the clinic. He struggles, his claws coming out and jabbing into the arm of the person holding him. They curse.

“Little shit just scratched me!”

“Shh,” another voice says. “Just knock him out and let’s go.”

Theo struggles harder. He can’t let him knock him out. Once they do there’s no telling what they’re going to do to him. He has to stop them. He does the only thing he can do. He bites down on the man’s hand, hard.

The man shouts and Theo roars, hoping it’s enough to send out a warning or get Deaton’s attention. Anything. He starts to run but something barrels into him knocking him to the ground. He finds himself being pinned to the concrete beneath him with a hand on his neck.

“You’re going to regret that, kid,” the man says. “Don’t think I forgot what you did to me.”

“They’ll find me,” Theo says. “My pack will find me.”

The man laughs, “Boy, they won’t even miss you.”

Theo cries out when something sharp drives down into his neck. He tries to fight. Tries to shove the man off and get up, but it’s getting hard to move. His body feels too heavy and his vision is blurring. He has one last thought of how he can reach Liam. Something he should have thought of before, but was too busy fighting for his life. 

He just hopes it works now, even if his thoughts are garbled and messy. He has to believe it’ll get through though. That somehow Liam can hear him.


	7. Monsters

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Liam’s in the middle of finishing up dinner, knowing that any moment Theo is going to walk through the door. Most likely starving. Sure, he’d had plans for his boyfriend tonight. But he can’t exactly fully execute those plans if Theo is too weak to appreciate it.

He stills at the sound of Theo’s voice suddenly in his head. 

_Hurt. Clinic. Sorry. Love._

“Theo,” he whispers. The plate he’s holding falls to the floor with a loud crash. He’s sure it breaks, but he can’t think about that right now. Not when Theo could be in danger. He tries to tell himself it could be nothing, but that hadn’t sounded like nothing. Theo had sounded hurt. More than anything he wishes he could reach out to him the same way Theo had, but they still hadn’t figured it out. It had been amusing until now. Not so much anymore.

He grabs his phone off the counter with shaking hands and dials Theo. It rings and rings and rings before finally going to voicemail. 

“Theo, hey. It’s Liam. I just heard you in my head, and I just… I’m worried about you, babe. So call me, back, okay? I just need to know you’re alright.”

He ends the call and then immediately tries again. And again. And again.

After the fifth time, it doesn’t ring. And that’s when Liam’s panic really sets in. 

“No no no,” he whispers. He paces the floor and tugs at his hair, before finally realizing what he should have done to start with.

He dials Scott as he runs for the door. His mom is just coming in and looks startled as he barrels past her.

“Liam?”

“Sorry Mom! Theo’s in trouble. I have to find him!” he shouts on his way to the car. Only to realize, he doesn’t have one of his own. He really should buy one. He turns around, feeling helpless standing in the middle of the street.

“Liam?” 

Liam looks down at the phone in his hands, remembering that he’d called Scott. Right. Focus. “Scott, Theo’s in trouble.”

“I know,” Scott says. “I heard him roar. I came to Deaton’s and Deaton had said he'd heard struggling but by the time he came outside, there was no sign of anyone.”

“I’ll be right there,” Liam tells him.

“Liam…”

“No, I’m coming,” Liam says and then hangs up. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and then he takes off running down the street. He pushes himself hard, only thinking of getting to the clinic, of finding Theo. 

The thought of someone hurting Theo has his anger rising. Who would do something like this? Who would want to hurt Theo?

Rationally, he knows there’s probably a lot of people Theo hurt in his past that might want revenge now. People Liam probably doesn’t even know about. And that scares him even more. How can he find Theo if he doesn’t even know where to look?

Scott’s waiting outside when Liam runs up. He raises an eyebrow when Liam stops and puts his hands on his knees, panting. “You know I could have had someone pick you up,” Scott tells him. He rests a hand on his back, trying to calm him. It only works a little.

“I know,” Liam says, “but I needed to get here. Where…?’

“Over here,” Scott says, leading him towards the alley behind the clinic. “This is the last place I caught his scent and…”

“He smells afraid,” Liam whispers. 

“Yeah,” Scott sighs. “And there’s this.” He holds up a syringe and Liam grabs it.

“They drugged him?” Liam asks, examining the syringe. 

“Must have,” Scott says. “He must have put up quite a fight for them to have to.”

Liam nods and looks down at the spot on the ground where the fear is most prominent. He imagines Theo laying her, struggling against his attackers, howling for help, and then reaching out for Liam. He must have been so afraid. He must still be. 

“We have to find him,” Liam says, looking up at Scott. “We have to.”

“We will,” Scott assures him. “We’re going to get him back, Liam.”

“Good, because I don’t care what he did in the past,” Liam says. “He’s not that guy anymore. He’s good. And he doesn’t deserve to suffer for that.”

“I know,” Scott says, squeezing his arm. “Trust me, I’m with you on this, and so is everyone else. We’re going to find him.”

Liam nods. He knows they’ll do everything they can to find Theo and get him back. He just hopes Theo knows what as well. 

_I’m coming,_ Liam thinks. _I’m coming for you_.

All he gets back is silence.

* * *

“I can’t pick up his scent,” Liam mutters. He stops and inhales deeply. Nothing. They’ve been at this for hours. It’s nearing 3 a.m. and they still haven’t caught a lead.

“We’ll find him,” Scott says. “But maybe we should pick this up in the morning.”

“You’re really thinking of stopping right now?” Liam asks him. “Theo is out there. There’s no telling what they’re doing to him!”

“I know, Liam. We all know. But we’re not any help to him when we’re exhausted. Especially when this could lead to a fight.”

Liam knows he’s right. That doesn’t mean he likes it. He hates knowing that Theo is out there, scared and alone. That he could be hurting, and wondering where Liam is. That he doesn’t know how much Liam is searching and trying to find him. 

“We’ll pick this up first thing in the morning,” Mason tells him. 

“Yeah if they were going to kill him they would have by now,” Stiles says. He winces when Derek jabs him in the stomach with his elbow. “What? It’s the truth! That’s meant to be reassuring.”

“Well it’s not,” Liam mutters. 

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, hoping by some miracle he’ll catch Theo’s scent this time. But nothing’s there. At least nothing that sings Theo to him. He hates it. He remembers just a few days ago when he’d told Theo he’d always notice him, no matter where he was. He hadn’t planned to fail him like this. 

“I’ll find you,” Liam whispers. “I promise.”

He doesn’t sleep much that night. Even though he does try at both Scott and his parents’ insistence. All he does is toss and turn, imagining Theo tied up and hurt somewhere. When he does sleep, it’s worse. Because then nightmares come and fill him with even darker images. Ones he never wants to see play out again. Ones of Theo beaten and bloody, his eyes staring lifelessly ahead. Liam can hear his voice whispering inside his head, telling him he’s failed him. That he was too late. 

Liam wakes up in tears. He presses his face into the pillow Theo always uses, trying to take comfort in his scent. All it does is make him cry harder. 

Eventually, his mother comes and wraps him up into her arms. She strokes a hand through his hair like she used to when he was little and tells him it’s going to be okay. Her words always used to be a comfort to him back then, and he tries to take the same comfort in them now, but he can’t. 

Not when his heart is aching for Theo. He doesn’t think he’ll take comfort in anything again. Not until he has Theo safely back in his arms.

But of course, other things have to go wrong. He’s leaving the house the next morning when he hears a howl from the preserve. His first thought is maybe it’s Theo, but then he realizes it sounds different. Off. His legs still lead him towards Theo’s truck. He has his phone out as he gets in and starts it. He dials Scott and puts his phone speaker, before tossing it into the seat.

“Scott, I just heard a howl in the preserve, I’m heading over.”

“Yeah I heard it too,” Scott says. “I’ll meet you there.”

They hang up and Liam guns it. He knows it’s not Theo, but part of him still wants to hope. Maybe it’s a lead. Maybe it’s good news and not bad. Wishful thinking, he knows. Everything is bad news these days.

And this is too.

He finds Lori, Brett’s sister, running through the trees when he gets to the preserve. She’s frantic, and keeps calling Brett’s name. 

“Lori,” he says, stepping in front of her before she can take off again. Lori!”

“I need to find him,” Lori says. “I need to find Brett.”

“Find him?” Liam asks. “What do you mean? What’s happened?”

“He didn’t come home last night,” Lori says. “I found his car at the school and there was blood. He smelled afraid. I’ve tracked him this far. So I know he got away and came through here.”

“We’ll find him,” Liam says. “If we just wait for Scott…”

“There’s no time!”

“It’s okay,” Scott says, running up to them, along with Malia and Lydia. “I’m here. I was at the school. I saw Brett’s car. There was another scent.”

“Who?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know,” Scott says. “It seemed a little familiar, but I couldn’t place.”

“It doesn’t matter who it was right now,” Lori says. “It was obviously hunters. And they hurt my brother. I need to find him.”

She starts howling, and the others quickly try and quiet her. “Are you insane?” Malia asks. “If it is hunters, chances are they’re out here too looking for Brett, and now you’ve probably led them right to us.”

“I just want to find him,” Lori says. 

“We will,” Liam assures her. “We’ll track his scent and we’ll get to him before the hunters do. Right?”

Scott nods, “Right.”

It’s not easy, but they eventually do track his scent. It’s to the sewers. Not for the first time Liam finds himself wishing Theo was here. Not that he’d remember how to navigate them anymore. 

“Something’s not right,” Scott says quietly as they make their way through. “It smells…”

Liam gets what he means. There is a stench here, rotten and dying. It makes his stomach turn. He doesn’t want to think of that smell associated with anyone, let alone Brett. It’s silent down here too. Too silent. If Brett is here, he’s doing a good job of hiding. 

“Brett?” Lori calls. “Brett are you here?”

“I hear something,” Liam says, stopping and looking around. Footsteps. He hears footsteps. Multiple pairs. “I think we were followed.”

“I think you’re right,” Scott says. “We need to move.”

“Brett!” Lori calls. “Brett!”

“Stop it!” Malia hisses. “Are you trying to draw them to us?”

“I’m trying to find my brother,” Lori snaps.

“Well it won’t do either of you any good if we get killed before we can do that,” Malia points.

“Stop,” Scott says. “Stop arguing. It’s not solving anything.”

“Let’s go this way,” Liam says, pointing to the tunnel to their left, away from the footsteps. 

Scott nods, “You go ahead, and I’ll watch your back.”

The further they walk, the more trapped Liam starts to feel. He can hear footsteps echoing all around them, and there’s still no sign of Brett. He’s starting to get frustrated. If Brett’s here, why isn’t he coming out?

“Wait,” Lori says, suddenly, stopping.

“What is it?” Liam asks. He looks around the room they’re in but doesn’t see anything.

“Up there,” Lori calls.

She points up to the pipes above them, most of them with a fair amount of crawl space. Liam stops, and listens closely. There’s a heartbeat. A familiar one.

“Brett?” Liam whispers. “Are you here?”

“It’s okay,” Lori says. “We’re here. We’re going to get you out.”

A moment later Brett comes into view. He jumps down, almost falling to his knees until Lori and Liam sweep in to stop him. He doesn’t look good. His face is ashen, his lips lined with black. “You look like hell,” Liam says.

Brett smiles tightly, “I feel like it.”

“What’d they do to you?” Lori whispers, looking her brother over in concern. 

“Poison,” Brett mutters. “It’s been spreading. I don’t know if…”

“We’re going to get you out of here and find a cure,” Lori says. She looks around at the others pleadingly. “Right?”

Normally Scott would jump in with his quiet reassurance, the way he always does. Liam waits for it. It doesn’t come. Instead, Scott is looking around them, his face pinched in worry. “Scott?”

“I don’t know,” Scott says. “They’re all around us.”

“Then we need to leave,” Lori says. “It’s not safe down here.”

“It’s not safe up there either,” Liam tells them. 

“It’s safer up there than down here with hunters cornering us in from all sides,” Lori snaps.

“She’s right,” Brett says. “We need to go.”

“Then leave,” Malia says. “If you’re really so desperate to get out of here, go.”

“Malia,” Scott sighs.

“What? We came here to save him and they want to run right into danger!”

“There’s danger everywhere,” Scott says. He grabs his chest and takes a series of deep breaths. “It’s… it’s no use.”

“We can get out of this,” Malia says. 

“You take them and go,” Scott says. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Malia says.

Liam turns, startled to see Brett and Lori aren’t there anymore. They must have snuck off when they were distracted. Shit.

“Brett and Lori are gone,” Liam says.

“Go,” Scott says. 

“But…”

“I’ll be fine,” Scott tells him. “Just go. Stop them.”

Liam runs, hoping his legs can carry him fast enough to stop them before they climb out of the sewer. Because Liam knows what this is. It’s a perfectly laid trap. Corner them in and leave them with no other way out but to go up. And when they do… Liam is just climbing the ladder when he hears it. Gun shots. 

He’s not thinking when he emerges. He just needs to get to his friends. But he’s too late. Brett and Lori are lying on the concrete, holding hands, surrounded by blood. And Liam… Liam can’t take it anymore. He’s lost so much. Brett and Lori. Theo is still out there, missing. 

He hears whispering and looks around, panicked. Cars are surrounding them, people outside them, pointing their phones at him. No doubt taking pictures. He’s exposed himself. Soon the whole town will know what he is. 

So he does the only thing he can do. He runs. If he expects anyone to try and stop him, they don’t. They don’t need to kill him. They’ve got what they wanted. The world is now seeing a real life werewolf. They got their monster after all.

* * *

The last thing Liam wants to do is go to school. Theo’s still missing. Brett and Lori are dead. And the icing on the cake, his secret identity has been revealed. He has better things to do than to go and sit through classes. Especially knowing that everyone’s going to be looking at him. How is he supposed to make it through the day? Obvious answer, he isn’t.

Except Scott doesn’t seem to agree with that. Because he shows up bright and early and tells Liam he needs to go to school.

“Easy for you to say,” Liam mutters. “The whole town doesn’t know you’re a werewolf. They don’t hate you.”

“No one hates you Liam.” At Liam’s incredulous look, Scott sighs. “Okay, not everyone. You still have plenty of people on your side that are going to be there for you.”

“What about you?” 

“I have things I have to do,” Scott says. “Like finding Theo, and figuring out exactly what’s going on that’s making everyone so afraid.”

“I could help,” Liam offers.

“No, you need to go to school.”

“So do you,” Liam says, defiant. “You need to graduate.”

“I will,” Scott tells him. “Most of my classes are free periods now or work study, and Deaton has my back. So I’m fine.”

“I seriously would be fine missing a day,” Liam says, trying one last time to get out of this.

“If you don’t show up, they’re going to know why,” Scott says. “They’re going to think you’re hiding because you’re ashamed.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Liam mutters. “That still doesn’t mean I want to go in there and have everyone staring at me like I’m a monster. And don’t say they won’t, because they will.”

“Okay, they will,” Scott says. “But you still have to go. You have to show you’re better than them. You have to walk in there with your head held high and not give in. You’re strong, Liam. I know you can do this.”

“It’d be easier if Theo were here,” Liam mutters.

“I know,” Scott tells him. “We’re going to find him. I’m going to track down some leads today. And as soon as I know anything, you will know. Alright?”

Liam nods, “Okay.”

It doesn’t make it any easier walking into school knowing that Scott is right. It makes it easier knowing he’s not alone. Mason and Corey are waiting for him by the entrance. They take either side of him, offering their silent support as they walk inside. Liam does as Scott told him. He keeps his head held high and ignores the looks and whispers being directed at him. He can do this. He just has to make it through the day, and it’ll only get easier from there.

Or so he thinks. 

He makes it through the first two periods and lunch fine. Sure, people stare and whisper, but no one outright says anything. 

Not until after lunch when he’s walking to third period. He’s walking past the History classroom when he finds himself grabbed from behind and pulled backwards. He doesn’t have time to react before he’s shoved back into the chalkboard.

“We know what you are,” Nolan hisses, punching his stomach. 

Liam groans, but he doesn’t say anything. He just stands there.

“Come on,” Nolan says. “Show us the monster you are, Liam. Show us!”

He hits Liam again. In the stomach, in his face a few times, but Liam doesn’t react. He doesn’t try to fight back. He does everything he can to keep control, even as he feels his wolf wanting to rise to the surface. He’s not going to give them the satisfaction.

 _Breathe,_ he hears a voice that sounds a lot like Theo saying in his head. _You can do this. Don’t give in. I believe in you_.

Liam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing on the voice, pulling on it to keep himself calm, even as Nolan and Gabe keep hitting him and their friends egg them on. No one tries to stop them. Not even the teacher. Mason and Corey are shouting behind the gathered group, but people are holding them back.

Liam has a moment to think he might die here. He might actually be beaten to death and no one is going to stop it. 

Then he hears a familiar voice shouting from outside the door, coming closer. “Stop it! All of you! Enough!”

Liam never thought he would be so grateful to hear the sound of Coach Finstock’s voice, but he is. “Get off him! Get away! No!” He grabs Nolan and Gabe before they can run away. “You two, principal’s office. Now!”

“But…” Nolan begins.

“No buts,” Coach says. “Now.”

“You know he’s the monster here,” Gabe tells him.

“Funny, the only monsters I see are the ones beating up innocent people for no reason,” Coach says. “Now get the hell out of my sight.”

He bends down next to Liam and gently takes his face in his hand, “Anything broken?”

“My nose might be,” Liam admits. “But it’ll heal.”

Coach nods, “I imagine so.”

Liam averts his gaze, “You helped me.”

“Of course I did,” Coach says, sounding offended at the thought that he wouldn’t. “I’ve never liked bullies. Bunch of asshole kids thinking it’s okay to pick on someone just because they’re different.”

“You okay?” Mason asks, kneeling down next to him.

“I want to go home,” Liam says. “I know Scott said I should be here but…”

“Hell with what McCall says,” Coach says. “You were just put through the ringer. You’re going home.”

“It’s your class I’m missing,” Liam tells him.

“Exactly, which means I can excuse you. All of you,” Coach says. “Now go on. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Mason and Corey help Liam to his feet and start leading him towards the door. Liam stops and turns back to find Coach watching them. “Thanks Coach. For not being like them.”

Coach nods, “I’ve seen enough shit in my day to be able to tell who the real monsters are. They’re not always the ones with claws.”

Liam nods. He’d smile if his face didn’t hurt so much. Mason and Corey help him down the hall and then out to Theo’s truck.

“Corey will drive you home and I’ll meet you guys there,” Mason tells him.

Liam nods and rests his head back against the seat, “Okay.”

He must drift off for a bit, because the next thing he knows Corey is shaking him awake and they’re outside his house. Thankfully both his parents are at work so he doesn’t have to explain this to them. At least not yet. They both worry enough as it is. He doesn’t want to add anything else to their plate. 

“I need a shower,” Liam says, grimacing as he bends to take off his shoes. “And a nap.”

“You can have both,” Corey tells him. “Mase and I will be here.”

“Thank you,” Liam mumbles.

He makes his way upstairs and undresses slowly. Each movement hurts his sore body. He’s healing, but slowly. Every part of him is screaming. All he wants right now is the warm water to crash over him and wash today away. Hell, wash the last few days away.

More than anything though, he just wants Theo back. He’d give anything to have him here with him, to feel his strong arms wrap around him and tell him it’s all okay. He steps into the shower under the warm water and then just stands there, letting it run over him as he rests his head against the cool tile. It’s not long before sobs are wracking his body and his legs are giving out. 

He sits there, knees tucked to his chest as he cries. He cries himself, for Brett and Lori, for Theo. For this whole damn town and everyone that can’t catch a break. It’s all too much, but he knows he can’t give up. He has to keep going. Keep fighting. Not just for himself, but for Theo. Giving up, means giving up on him. And he’s not about to do that. He knows Theo is out there somewhere counting on him to find him. He’s not going to let him down.


	8. Recollection

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Pain. That’s the first thing Theo feels when he comes around. A dull, pounding pain throughout his body. He opens his eyes, biting back at a groan.

“So the princess awakes.”

Theo feels like he should know that voice, but he can’t place where. It’s not until the man comes more into focus that Theo recognizes him as the one from the alley. The man that had attacked him and then apparently kidnapped him. At least he’s not dead, he supposes.

“What do you want?” Theo asks, his words coming out hoarse. His throat is parched though. He feels like he hasn’t had a drink in days.

“You mean besides making you suffer?” the man asks.

“Yeah,” Theo says. “What’s your plan here?”

“Don’t have one,” the man says with a shrug. “I was told to round you up and cause you as much pain as I could. Which is exactly what I plan to do.”

“But why?” Theo asks.

The man laughs, “Does there have to be a reason? Come on, Theo. You love inflicting pain on people. You never needed a reason for it.”

So this guy knows him, or at least who he was. Another person on the long and ever growing list of people Theo pissed off.

“I’m not that guy anymore,” Theo says.

“So I’ve heard,” the man says. “Which is why this is going to be so much more fun.”

“Sadistic bastard,” Theo mutters, which earns him a punch to the gut.

“The name’s Schrader,” he says, getting close to Theo’s face. “And trust me, kid. You’re never going to forget that again.”

Theo has no doubt that whatever happens here in this room is going to leave him. He’ll be stuck with it for a long time. That is, if he can make it out. 

“My pack will find me,” Theo tells him. “And you will pay for this.”

Schrader laughs, “Really? You think the noble McCall pack will make me pay? Kid, the most they’ll do is slap a pair of handcuffs on me. Now you,” he says, running the edge of a knife across Theo’s cheek. “You were the most threatening of them when you were at the top of your game. But now look at you. A puppy. Weak and useless. Having to rely on other people to have you.”

Theo swallows. Maybe he’s right. Maybe the old Theo would have been able to get himself out of this. But that Theo is gone, and even if he could get him out of this, it wouldn’t be worth it. It wouldn’t be worth having that Theo back if it meant losing Liam. 

“At least I have people out there that care enough about me to look for me,” Theo says. “To fight for me. What do you have? Your hand and a pillow?”

He laughs when Schrader punches him, “Yeah that’s what I thought.” 

“You still have that same cocky attitude,” Schrader says. He looks at him closely. “Which makes me think maybe the old you isn’t completely gone. We just have to bring him out.”

Theo’s laughter dies on his lips when someone walks in and hands Schrader a remote. “What does that do?”

“Oh this?” Schrader asks, petting the thing like it’s some sort of pet. “This is Mr. Sparky. He’s going to give you a few jolts or a thousand. Maybe that can wake you up.”

For the first time since he came around, Theo’s afraid. Not of being shocked, but of what Schrader wants to do. “Why bother?” Theo asks, trying to stop his voice from shaking. “Why do you want that Theo back?”

“Because we can use him,” Monroe says, stepping out of the shadows. She looks pleased with herself. “You’ll be an example, Mr. Raeken. See, this town loves you now. They see the nice guy who works at the clinic and helps old ladies cross the street. But what happens when the old Theo is back, huh? When you’re out there hurting people again? Then they’ll see what we’ve been saying all along is true. That just because you mutts look human and play nice, doesn’t mean you’re not monsters. Once they see that in you, then they’ll see that in everyone.”

“No,” Theo whispers. “No. Please.”

“Oh he’s going to beg now,” Schrader laughs. “Go ahead and beg all you want. That’ll only make this that much more fun.”

Real fear grips at Theo’s chest as he finds himself doused with water and watches Schrader turn some buttons on the remote. He struggles, fighting against the chains keeping him bound, but there’s no use. They’re too tight, and the more he struggles, the more they burn against his skin. 

_Liam_ , he thinks, hoping that wherever Liam is he can hear him. _Liam. It’s Schrader. He’s planning something. And I… I’m sorry. I love you._

Theo screams when a jolt of electricity forces its way through him. It feels like his body is on fire. He squirms and tries anything to stop the pain, but nothing works. And then it gets worse. More electricity burns its way through his body, licking its way up from his toes all the way up to his head. Theo’s sure he’s dying. He’s never felt pain like this before. 

His head is pounding, as if it’s starting to crack open and all that he is is spilling out around him.

Theo can’t breathe. Memories long forgotten are forcing their way in, pushing their way past the block in his mind and sending his head splitting. At least that’s what it feels like. Like he’s being torn in two. The boy he was warring with the guy he is now. The guy he wants to be. The one he doesn’t want to let go of. 

But the memories are there, flashing by him like a film, each horrible deed on display. Leading Tara to her death, murdering his parents in their beds at the Dread Doctors’ insistence. He’d been so young and so afraid. He hadn’t wanted to. He didn't. But they were so powerful and he was scared. He was weak. He should have said no and let them kill him instead. He wishes he had. 

But he hadn’t. And the long terrible path to the monster he was when he returned to Beacon Hills. Watching them repeat failed experiment after failed experiment. Each face burned into his memory even as he tried to push them away. A reminder of what could happen to him if he ever ceased to be useful to the Dread Doctors. 

And then Beacon Hills. Returning home, but as a completely different boy than the one that left here. That boy had a soul, but the Theo that came back barely had a heart. At least not one that belonged to him. 

He hurt so many people in this town. Caused so much pain. The Dread Doctors reigned so much terror down on the people here, and he’d let them. He’d hurt people for his own selfish needs. For power. Because he was tired of feeling powerless.

And Liam, his Liam. He’d used him as a pawn in his game. Had tried to get him to kill Scott, and when he’d failed he’d attempted the deed himself. 

_He’s a psychopath. He’s a monster._

And they’d been right about him all along.

Theo cries out and presses his fists into his eyes, trying to stop it. He doesn’t want to see this. He doesn’t. It’s not who he is now. It’s not.

“Theo?” Liam shouts, running towards him. “Theo, come on. Get up! We have to go.”

“Leave me,” Theo cries. “God, Liam just leave me.”

“What?” Liam asks, confusion clear in his voice. “Theo come on, I’m not leaving you.”

“You should,” Theo says. “You should after all the pain I caused you.”

“Theo we’ve been over this,” Liam tries, but Theo cuts him off.

“You never told me,” Theo says. He looks up from his hands to Liam’s eyes. The blue he fell in love with. “You never told me what I did.”

“It wasn’t important,” Liam says. His face turns frantic as he looks towards the door. “And it’s not important now, okay? The hunters could be back at any moment and we have to go.”

Theo nods, and Liam wraps an arm around his middle as they head for the door. “Wait, what about Schrader and Monroe? They were here.”

“They weren’t here when I got here,” Liam tells him. “I… God, Theo I could hear you screaming and howling across town. What did they do to you?”

“Something bad,” Theo whispers.

“I don’t understand why they just left you though,” Liam says, helping Theo into his truck. “Unless they thought they killed you.”

“No,” Theo says. “No, they didn’t. That wasn’t their goal.”

“Then what was?”

Theo takes a shaking breath and rests his head back against the seat. He knows what they want. Knows he’s going to have to eventually tell Liam. But not now. His body still feels like it’s been put through the ringer, because it has, and it’s making it hard to breathe let alone think. “My head is killing me.”

“I bet it is,” Liam says, reaching over and running a hand through his hair. “I wish I could take you home to sleep this off.”

“But we can’t,” Theo sighs. “We need to talk to Scott and the others.”

“Yeah.” Liam’s silent for a moment, watching him. “Are you okay? You seem…” Theo stills, waiting for the word he knows is coming. It still pierces his heart like a blade when he hears him say it. “Different.”

Theo closes his eyes, trying to hold back the tears he can feel there, stinging behind them. “I’m just tired, Liam.”

Liam’s frown deepens. He no doubt caught the lie, or at least the not quite truth Theo told. But he doesn’t call him on it. He just moves back across the seat and starts the truck. “Okay. Well, we have to go to the station to meet the others. But maybe you can get some rest there.”

And isn’t that fitting? They’re right back to where this all started. Where months ago Theo woke up a whole new person. A better one. And now they’re going back and Theo’s… he’s not the old Theo. He can feel that. But those memories are there. Those things he did. There’s no way to shake that. To forget it. He can’t be the Theo he’s been the past few months with them there. That Theo was innocent. His hands unbloodied, at least in his mind. 

He’ll never be that Theo again. No matter how much he wants to be, for Liam and for himself. 

* * *

They arrive at the Sheriff’s station fifteen minutes later. The pack is all gathered inside, waiting.

“Theo,” Scott says, moving from his seat and walking quickly over to him. He pulls Liam in for a hug and buries his face in his neck. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks to all of you, I’m guessing,” Theo says.

“We never gave up,” Liam tells him. He slips his hand into Theo’s and smiles. 

Theo returns the smile as best he can, “I knew you wouldn’t. I always knew you’d come for me.”

“We hit a few mishaps along the way,” Derek says.

“More than a few,” Stiles mutters.

“What’s going on?” Theo asks, letting Liam lead him into the Sheriff’s office. 

John looks up from the papers in front of him and smiles tightly at Theo, “Glad to see you’re alive kid.”

“Glad to be alive,” Theo says. “Now what’s up?”

“What isn’t?” Stiles says. 

“A lot’s happened,” Liam says. He sits down and pulls Theo into the seat next to him. “Brett and Lori…”

“The ones you knew from your old school?” Theo asks. Liam nods. “What about them?”

“Brett was attacked by hunters outside the school,” Liam says. He got away but umm…” Liam takes a shuddering breath, his scent turning sour with sadness. Theo doesn’t like where this is going. “The hunters followed us to Brett, and trapped us in the sewers. We were cornered and Scott was hurt. The only way out was to go up. Which I knew was a trap, but Brett and Lori wanted out. When they emerged, the hunters shot and killed them.”

“Shit, Liam, I’m sorry.”

Liam nods, his smile sad. “Yeah. Me too. I ran up there when I heard the gunshots and I lost control. I shifted. There were people all around, some of them with cameras. They got me on video. So there’s that too.”

Theo squeezes his hand, trying to offer silent comfort, even as his anger starts to rise. He has a feeling it’s not the end of it though. “Something else happened.”

Liam nods, “Today at school…”

“Wait,” Theo cuts in. “You went to school today? Even though everyone knows about you?”

“I umm…”

“I didn’t think he should hide,” Scott says. “It was my idea.”

“But he was right,” Liam says. “I can’t hide forever. I’m not ashamed of what I am. But, after lunch some other kids cornered me in one of the classrooms. They were beating me up and trying to get me to shift in front of everyone. When I wouldn’t they just kept hitting me. They probably would have kept at it if Coach Finstock hadn’t stopped them.”

“Those bastards,” Theo says, shooting out of his seat. He’s seeing red. His breathing’s uneven. All he can think about is people daring to lay a hand on Liam. Daring to hurt him, and thinking they can get away with it. “I’ll kill them.”

“Theo,” Liam says quietly. “It’s okay.”

“How is it possibly okay that they hurt you?” Theo asks. “For no reason?”

“Yeah but man, killing them?” Stiles asks.

“He didn’t mean he was going to kill them,” Derek says, watching him closely. “Right?”

“Of course he didn’t,” Liam says. Though his face is pinched in worry. “He’s just upset. Which is understandable.”

“Yeah,” Theo says softly. “Yeah of course.” He reaches out and runs his fingers across Liam’s cheek. “I just don’t like the thought of you being hurt, and me not being there to protect you.”

“You were there though,” Liam tells him.

Theo’s brow furrows, “What do you mean?”

“I was trying to keep control,” Liam says. “And it was hard, but I was able to. But mostly because of you. I just kept hearing your voice in my head telling me I needed to keep going. And so I did.”

Theo kneels down in front of him and takes his face in his hands, “I’ll always be with you. But I still wish I could have stopped those assholes from hurting you.”

“I know,” Liam says, covering his hands with his own. “I feel the same way. I don’t know what they did to you but…”

Theo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He thinks of Monroe and Schrader’s plan. Of how they want to break him and use him. He’s not going to let that happen though. He’s not going to be a monster. That’s not who he is. “It’s not important,” Theo says. “You saved me. That’s all that matters. Though there is one thing.”

“What is it?” Liam asks.

“Who’s in charge of the hunters,” Theo says. “I saw her.”

“We know,” Scott says. “It’s Tamora Monroe. The school guidance counselor. She’s working with Gerard Argent.”

“Wait,” Liam says. “When did you find this out?”

“Yesterday while you were in school,” Scott tells him. “Or after Nolan and Gabe attacked you, actually. I heard them talking about Monroe. So I met with her and Gerard. We didn’t get to talk about much before we were attacked.”

“Attacked,” Theo says. “By who?”

“Not _who_ ,” Scott says. “What. It was this faceless corpse. It came for us, but Parrish was able to fight it off.”

“We think that’s what’s causing everyone to be afraid,” Lydia says. 

Great. So not only are they having to deal with hunters, but also with some creature that creates fear. As if things could get any worse. He’ll think about the creature later. Right now he needs to focus on one thing at a time.

“How does a school guidance counselor get wrapped up in all this?” Theo asks.

“She was attacked by the Beast of Gévaudan,” Scott says. “And she blames us for it.”

“Why?” Theo asks. “That wasn’t your fault.” Scott eyes him curiously, and Theo realizes he’s not supposed to remember that. “I mean, I’m assuming. It’s not like you guys sicked some beast on innocent people.”

“No,” Scott says. “But we still didn’t stop it.”

“Much as I usually don’t like to admit this, I agree with Theo. We didn’t sick the beast on anyone,” Stiles says. “We did the best we could under the circumstances.”

“And yet, she still finds a way to blame you guys,” Theo says. “And what? It put her on a murderous rampage against all supernatural creatures?”

“She doesn’t see it that way,” Lydia says. “To her, this is some form of justice.”

“And that’s what makes it worse,” Stiles says. “Because she thinks they’re doing the right thing. She’s convinced who knows how many people in this town that she’s right. That werewolves, banshees, chimeras, whatever are things to be feared.” 

“And this fear creature is just adding to that,” Theo guesses.

“That’s what it seems like,” Scott says. “It’s taking people’s fears and amplifying them.”

“Great,” Theo says. “So how do we stop it?”

“We’re not sure yet,” Derek says. “We’re trying to figure that out. But first, we need to survive Monroe.”

“So we’re fighting two different enemies,” Theo says. “What are our chances?”

“I mean, not great,” Stiles says. “It’s us against an army of hunters and a fear demon.”

“It’s not a demon,” Derek says. “Demons are different.”

“Never mind the fact that you just admitted demons are actually real,” Stiles says. “Our chances don’t look good. But we’ve faced worse, and came out on top.”

“And we will this time too,” Scott tells them. “As long as we stick together, we can win this.”

Theo hopes they’re right. Because looking out the window at the gathering hunters outside, their chances don’t seem that great. They might be able to fight the hunters if it comes down to it, but not without a few injuries to their own. Theo doesn’t want to risk that. 

“So,” Theo says, turning back to his friends. “What exactly do the hunters want? Besides us ceasing to exist.”

“They want us to give up Jiang and Tierney,” Scott says. “Or they’ll start shooting and come in and take them.”

“Okay,” Theo says. “Why do they want two kids?”

“Because they killed two of their hunters,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “Granted, it was to avenge their pack, which the hunters killed. But it was still murder.”

“So you want to hand them over?” Theo asks.

“Of course not,” he says. “They killed people, but they’re still kids. And they should be tried in accordance with the law, not handed over to some hunters that are going to torture and murder them.”

“So what do we do?” Theo asks.

“We hold them off,” Scott says. “As long as we can.”

“We fight,” Liam agrees.

Theo had been afraid he was going to say that. Still, he’s not going to argue. That would only draw attention to himself. “Okay. We fight.”

He’s not exactly itching to risk his life for two strangers, but if Liam’s going to be putting himself in danger, then like hell is Theo going to walk away. He’s going to be right there with him and the rest of the pack. His pack. Because they still are. He might have his memories back, but that doesn’t change how he feels about them now. He got what he always wanted in a way. A pack. It wasn’t the way he expected, but it’s better this way. 

He just has to hope that they’ll still feel the same way about him when they learn the truth. Most of all that Liam will. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he ever lost Liam. If Liam ever looked at him with anything but trust and love in his eyes. He doesn’t think he’d be able to take it. 

So, he’s just going to have to work out who he is now, and somehow make all his pieces fit together. He’s not going to let his memories make him bad. They’re just memories. Just because they’re back it doesn’t mean he’s suddenly evil again. If he was he wouldn’t care this much about what the pack or Liam thinks of him, right? He has to believe that’s true. 


	9. Fragments

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Of course, things can’t be simple enough for them to just worry about the hunters outside the door wanting to come in and possibly kill them. No, that would be too easy, and it seems easy is not ever going to be a name they can use to describe their lives.

It starts slowly, almost unnoticeable. The fear. People eyeing the door warily, pacing the floors, muttering to themselves if they should even be here. But then it escalates. People start seeing things. What? Theo isn’t sure, but they keep talking about how it’s here with them. How they can’t escape it. One of the deputies tries to blow her own head off right in the middle of the room, giving them no choice but to lock her up. 

“So, it’s safe to say that wherever this creature is, it’s in here with us,” Lydia says. She eyes each person in the room, as if she expects one of them to suddenly reveal themselves. 

“Creature? What creature?”

A young werewolf named Quinn asks the question. She’s standing by the door, her body hunched as her eyes dart around the room. She’s been doing it for a while. Though Theo supposes he can’t blame her. She’d been shot by a deputy in the tunnels where Scott met with Monroe and Gerard. What she was doing down there by herself, Theo isn’t sure. Not that he can judge her much. Most of his life was spent living in sewers. But not really by choice.

“It’s okay,” Scott tells her, his tone soft and calming. “Nothing’s going to hurt you in here.”

Theo looks across the room, meeting Stiles’ incredulous gaze. He raises an eyebrow and Stiles shrugs. They both know Scott probably believes the words he’s saying so it’s not as if he’s lying. The likelihood of them being true is just pretty low.

“What’s going on?” Quinn asks. “I can’t stop shaking. I’m so afraid.”

“I know,” Scott says. “I know you are, and that’s okay. But we’re not going to let anything happen to you, alright?”

Another tall promise. They can barely protect themselves, how are they supposed to ensure they can keep this girl safe. Again, Theo keeps his mouth shut. It’s not his place to question Scott. At least not about this. 

Shouting down the hall pulls them from their conversation. Scott stands and runs towards the noise, the rest of the pack on his heels. When they get to the room, it’s to see the deputy from before. She’s laying in the Sheriff’s arms, a rope around her neck. The Sheriff looks up at them, his face grim. “She’s dead.”

“What?” Liam asks. “She killed herself?”

Liam’s incredulity is a little cute, considering the same deputy did just try to blow her own brains out not even half an hour ago.

“I thought someone was in here with her,” Scott says. “Watching her.”

“He was,” the Sheriff says. “And then I saw him just walking away. He looked dazed. So I knew something had to be wrong. I came in here and found her hanging. Cut her down, but it was too late.”

A gunshot has them all jumping, and tearing off out of the room. In the middle of the hallway is another deputy. He’s lying face down, blood pouring out of his head. He’s clearly shot himself from the gun in his hand. 

“Christ,” the Sheriff mutters. “We need to move him.”

“We’ve got it,” Parrish says, nodding to one of the other deputies.

“This can’t keep happening,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “I won’t lose anymore people.”

“Do you think it could do this to anyone?” Liam asks. He meets Theo’s gaze, and Theo can see the fear there.

“I think that’s a real possibility,” the Sheriff admits. “So I think we’re best if we don’t go anywhere alone.”

“Right,” Scott says. “Don’t go anywhere without a buddy. And if you see something happening, call for help. We need to be on guard with this thing.”

Everyone nods. They break off, most heading back to the Sheriff’s office, thinking it’s best to all stick together. Theo wishes he could agree. But there’s this itching under his skin. The fear is creeping in and making his head fuzzy. He tries to shake it away. 

“You’re not leaving my side,” Liam says. He takes Theo’s hand and leads him down the hall to one of the offices that’s not being used. 

“I thought we were supposed to stick together?” Theo questions when Liam pushes him back onto the couch and then straddles him. 

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Liam asks him. “We’re in a group of two. As long as we’re together, that’s enough for me.”

Theo smiles and rubs a hand down Liam’s back, watching as his mouth parts and his eyes flutter closed. He’ll never get tired of seeing Liam in these moments. “For me too.”

He brings a hand up to Liam’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss, one eagerly returns. Theo had half expected kissing Liam to feel different now that he remembers, but it doesn’t. Liam still ignites the same feelings he had before. Love and longing and safety, and underneath all that the blazing want he can always feel simmering within. 

Liam bites his lip with the barest hint of fang, and Theo gasps. He throws his head back, and is rewarded when Liam starts licking and biting his way down it until he reaches his collarbone. He stops there, sucking hard, and Theo groans.

“Liam,” he gasps. “We shouldn’t. Not here.”

“We could die,” Liam whispers. “This could be our last night together, Theo.”

Theo pulls him up by the hair, a little harder than he planned, but he needs to see Liam’s face. “Neither one of us is dying here tonight, okay? Or any night soon. I won’t let that happen.”

“You might not be able to stop it,” Liam says. His breathing becomes more ragged and Theo holds on. He keeps Liam’s eyes on him. 

“Hey, I know you’re afraid. I am too. But we can’t give into that, okay? I need you to focus on me. Can you do that?”

Liam nods, and takes a deep breath. Theo kisses him again, harder than before, hoping to distract Liam from whatever fear is warring on inside him. He does it to ground himself too, trying to shake away his own growing terror. It’s stronger here. He can’t explain why. Maybe they shouldn’t have wandered off alone. But it’s too late to think of that now. They can get through this. He knows they can. 

“I can’t lose you,” he mumbles against Liam’s lips, the words slipping out without his permission. “I can’t.”

“You won’t,” Liam pants, pressing himself even closer to Theo. “You won’t. I’m here.”

They cling to each other, both trying to push down the panic raging inside of them. Theo can feel hot tears on his cheeks and he’s not sure if they’re his or Liam’s.

“Umm guys?” They both turn to see Derek standing in the door. He looks between them, brow pinched in worry. “You okay?”

Theo takes a shuddering breath, and loosens his grip on Liam, but he doesn’t let go quite yet. “Not sure.”

“Is that what she felt?” Liam asks, looking at Theo, startled. “Before she died?”

“Maybe,” Theo whispers. “I don’t know. I can’t… explain it.”

“You were afraid,” Liam says, looking down at him. Theo nods. “So was I.”

“You won’t lose me,” Liam says softly, placing a final lingering kiss to Theo’s lips before standing and turning to Derek. “Scott needs us?”

“He just wanted to check on you,” Derek says. “Your fear was pretty strong.”

Liam nods, “I’ll go talk to him.”

“I’ll be right there,” Theo tells him. 

Liam frowns, “We’re not supposed to be alone.”

“I’ll be with him,” Derek assures him. “It’s okay.”

Liam hesitates for a moment, before nodding and walking out of the room and down the hall. Theo closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. The fear is still lingering there, gripping at his chest. He puts his hand there, trying to slow his racing heart. But it only beats harder. He can hear it in his ears. Each beat an accusation. 

“Theo?” Derek says. His voice sounds far away, hard to hear over the sound of his raging heartbeat. _Her_ heart. 

“It’s not mine,” he whispers. “It’s not mine.”

“Theo!” Derek shouts. 

Theo feels pain, and all he can think is he deserves it. He deserves to hurt after everything he did. He doesn’t deserve to have this heart beating in his chest. It doesn’t belong to him.

“Theo!” 

Theo’s eyes snap open and meet Derek’s. “Derek?”

“Are you with me?” Derek asks him.

Theo’s confused, “Obviously. You’re kind of pinning me down.” 

And he is. Theo’s not sure when it happened, but Derek had moved across the room and was pinning his arms to his sides.

“I had to stop you,” Derek says. “You were…”

He looks down and Theo follows his gaze. He gasps when he sees the claws on his chest through where his shirt was ripped. And the blood…

“I did that,” Theo whispers.

“You did,” Derek says. “You kept yelling about how it wasn’t yours and you didn’t deserve it. There’s no telling what you would have done if I hadn’t been here.”

Theo shudders at the thought. It’s not hard to imagine what he’d been attempting. And to think he came close to doing it, to ripping his heart out of his chest.

“I remember thinking it, but it’s all a blur. I don’t…”

“This thing gets inside your head, Theo. It uses your deepest fears against you.”

Theo nods but doesn’t say anything. 

“You’re afraid you don’t deserve your sister’s heart?” Derek asks him.

Another nods. “When I first found out what I did I tried to dig her up. I probably would have if Liam hadn’t been there to stop me. But even, that grief felt nothing like this.”

“It’s the fear,” Derek says. “It’s amplifying everything you feel and making it stronger.”

“We have to find a way to stop this thing,” Theo says. “At least we have an idea what we’re facing, but everyone else in town. There’s no telling what this is going to do to people.”

They’ve already seen some of it, with their neighbors and then the deputies. But it feels like it's getting worse, stronger somehow. 

“We’ve seen it,” Derek says. He releases Theo’s hands and sits back, but still keeps a careful eye on him. “These hunters, they’re not all trained. When I look out there, I don’t see the look in their eyes that I’m used to. They’re afraid.”

“And their fear is what’s driving them,” Theo says.

Derek nods. “That’s my theory.”

“Do you feel it?” Theo asks him.

“I do,” Derek says. “I can feel it clawing my brain, telling me things that I know aren't true. It’s easier to shift my focus away from it when I have something else to focus my attention on, but sometimes it’s overwhelming. I feel like the fear is going to consume me.”

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to fight this,” Theo says. “It’s like battling something we can’t even see.”

“There is something out there causing this,” Derek says. “We’ll figure out what it is, and we’ll win. But for now…”

“We need to worry about the hunters,” Theo says.

Derek nods, “One thing at a time.”

“What do you think our chances are of actually making it out of here without a fight?” Theo asks him.

“I don’t know,” Derek says. “Monroe seems determined to get her hands on Jiang and Tierney. I can’t see her letting us leave here without getting them first.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” Theo sighs.

“We can do this,” Derek says. “We’ve had worse odds. Though I know this must be harder for you since you’ve never dealt with something like this before.”

White hot guilt washes over Theo and he winces. If he agrees with Derek, he’ll be lying, but if he admits the truth…

“Theo?”

“Yeah?” 

“You okay?” Derek asks, eyeing him worriedly. “Your scent changed. You got… sad.”

“Something’s happened,” Theo says. “Something that could change everything.”

“What is it?”

“They did something to me,” Theo says quietly. “The hunters.”

“And it scares you,” Derek guesses. Theo nods. “Whatever it is, you know you can tell me. Or Liam. Anyone. We’re all here for you.”

“I know,” Theo says. Tears are stinging at his eyes. He wipes them away with the back of his hand. “I’m just afraid you won’t be once you know the truth.”

“And what’s that?” Derek asks. From the way he’s watching Theo, his gaze sad and understanding, Theo thinks he’s caught on. But can he bring himself to say the words? To admit the truth that he’s kept hidden?

“I’m not who I was,” Theo says softly.

“We know that,” Derek says. “Or do you mean in a different way?”

Theo swallows thickly past the lump forming in his throat, and looks down at his hands. They’re still covered in blood. He’s going to need to clean up before he goes near Liam. Or else it’ll only raise more questions. Questions Theo isn’t sure he can answer.

“I’m not sure who I am,” Theo says. It’s an easy out, and the truth. He feels like he’s in fragments sometimes, pieces of him just floating around as he tries to make sense of who he is. 

“You’re Theo,” Derek says. “You’re our friend, our _pack_.”

“But what does that mean?” Theo asks.

“It means you’ll always have people that care about you. That know about your darkness and your past, and accept you for who you are. For who you’re trying to be. Whatever battles you’re fighting inside, you don’t have to do it alone. Just remember that.”

“Thanks Derek,” Theo says. He still feels like his head is being split open sometimes, all the different parts of him trying to fit into a tiny space. But it doesn’t feel as daunting. At least for now. “I should get cleaned up.”

Derek nods, “I think Parrish has some extra shirts in his locker if you want to change.”

“You’re offering me someone else’s clothes?” Theo laughs.

Derek shrugs, “I’m sure he’d offer them himself. It’s better than you walking around covered in blood.”

“True.”

“Go to the bathroom and get cleaned up,” Derek tells him. “I’ll bring them to you.”

“What happened to not going anywhere alone?”

“Good point,” Derek says. “Then follow me.”

Derek leads him out of the room and down the hall to the locker room. Luckily they don’t have to pass through the main area so Theo doesn’t have to risk Liam seeing him like this. Derek gets the clothes out of the locker and then they walk together to the bathroom, where Theo works on scrubbing his hands clean. When he’s done he steps into one of the stalls and strips off his shirt. He looks down at the slowly healing wounds on his chest and presses his fingers along the edges. He winces at the sharp jolt of pain he receives. He’s going to have to be careful. Especially around Liam. Any sudden touch could have him wincing and he doesn’t need that around the others.

The bathroom door opens when Theo’s finishing up, then there are footsteps coming into the room. He doesn’t see Derek’s shoes near the door anymore, so maybe he stepped outside or traded off with someone else. 

No one says anything, and Theo frowns. The footsteps draw closer and then stop, just outside the door. Theo’s heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest. Something isn’t right here.

“Hello?”

“Theo.”

Liam. It’s Liam out there. Theo takes a shuddering breath and tries to calm his racing heart. “You scared me,” Theo says. “You should have said something.”

He opens the door, steps out of the stall, and walks over to the trash can. He tosses his shirt inside, knowing there’s not going to be any way to save it.

Liam’s still quiet. Too quiet. Theo realizes too late what’s been bothering him since the door opened. What he should have noticed immediately. There’s no heartbeat. He stands rigid, afraid to turn around. Afraid of what he’ll see standing there. Because he knows one thing for certain, it’s not going to be Liam.

He takes a deep breath and gathers his courage, and then he runs. He makes it to the door as whatever the thing is gives a screech and follows him. He runs out into the front of the station where the rest of the pack are gathered. They all look up in alarm as Theo slams into one of the desks and falls to the floor. He rolls over onto his back and starts crawling away.

“Keep it away from me! Keep it away from me!”

“Theo!” Liam shouts. He kneels next to him and reaches for Theo, but Theo backs away. How can he be sure this is the real Liam? How can he know?

“I don’t know if you’re real,” Theo whispers. “I don’t know if you’re real.”

“I am,” Liam assures him. “I am. Here.” He takes Theo’s hand and places it over his chest. Theo can feel the slightly elevated rhythm of Liam’s heart beneath his palm, and when he closes his eyes and listens, he can hear the familiar beating. The one that’s always been a comfort to Theo. The sound he’s come to know above any other. “It’s me.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath and launches himself into Liam’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he sobs against his neck. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Liam tells him. “It’s this thing. It’s making everyone afraid, but that’s not on you.”

“Wasn’t Derek with you?” Scott asks.

He was. Derek had been in the bathroom with him. “I thought he came out here,” Theo says. He looks around, but he doesn’t see him. “Where is he?”

“Derek?” Stiles calls. He looks around the room frantically. “Derek?!”

“He’s here somewhere,” Scott says. “We’ll find him.”

They split off into pairs and search through the station, keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of Derek. Theo and Liam are nearing a supply closet in the back, when Theo hears it. Quiet sobbing. 

Theo nods his head towards the closet, and Liam nods in turn. He opens the door, preparing for the worst. 

Derek is there, curled up with his knees to his chest as he rocks back and forth. Little whimpers escape his lips every now and then between his sobs. He’s muttering something to himself. It takes Theo a moment to catch what it is.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.”

“Der!”

Stiles pushes past them and leans down on the floor next to Derek. He takes Derek’s hands in his to stop him from tugging at his hair. “Derek.”

“My fault,” Derek keeps muttering. “All my fault.”

“What is he talking about?” Liam asks.

“His family,” Stiles says. “He’s always blamed himself. But he shouldn’t.” To Derek, he says. “You hear me, it wasn’t your fault, Der.”

Derek turns his head towards Stiles, which is a good sign. He’s starting to focus more on what’s happening around him than the fear trapping him in his head. “That’s right,” Stiles says. He moves one of his hands up to Derek’s hair. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“I think he’s got it,” Theo whispers to Liam. Stiles meets his eyes and nods. “Let’s give them some space.”

Liam nods and Theo takes his hand, leading him back down the hall. They run into Scott, Lydia, and Malia on their way back. “Derek okay?” Scott asks.

“We found him,” Theo says. “Stiles is with him. He’s a little shaken, but should be okay.”

“Why is it suddenly so bad?” Liam asks. “Like I’ve felt the fear before now, but it seems stronger.”

“I was just telling Derek that,” Theo says. “I don’t get it either.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason,” Scott says. “And we’ll figure it out.”

“What we need is to get out of here,” Malia says.

“Malia’s right,” Stiles says. He walks into the room with Derek leaning against him. He looks shaken, but otherwise okay. “This feels too much like Motel California, dude. And I’m afraid if we stay here too much longer more people are going to die.”

“We can’t just leave,” Scott says. “It’s not like Monroe and the others are just going to let us walk out of here.”

“Well then we give them what they want,” Stiles says.

“You want to hand over Jiang and Tierney?” 

“Not them,” Stiles says. “But we have two dead bodies. We could try and pass them off as them.”

“You really think they’ll fall for that?” Theo asks.

“It’s not like we have a lot of other options,” Stiles shrugs.

Scott sighs, “It’s a horrible plan.”

“Thank you,” Theo says, smirking over at Stiles.

“But it’s the only one we have.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to smirk. “Ha!”

“This isn’t a competition to see who can have the stupidest idea,” Derek mutters. “We just need a way out of here alive.”

“Yeah, and then we just have to find a way to survive out there,” Theo comments. “No big deal.”

“It’ll be a lot easier than doing it trapped in here,” Scott says.

Theo can’t argue with that. Here, they’re like caged rats, just waiting for the hunters to pick them off, or their fear to do them in first. 

“I’ll bring the two out there,” Scott tells them.

Stiles frowns, “It was my idea. I should be the one to do it.”

“You’re human,” Scott says. When Stiles glares, he sighs. “Yes, I know you’re just as capable as the rest of us. I don’t doubt that. But you don’t heal like we do. If they start shooting, I can’t have you out there.”

“You can’t go alone,” Derek says. “I’ll go with you.”

Scott shakes his head, “No. You’re still too wrung out from whatever just happened.”

“Scott…”

“I’m not arguing about this,” Scott tells him.

“I can go,” Theo says.

Scott raises an eyebrow, “Seriously? You just went through the same thing Derek did.”

“And Liam and Malia would both likely wolf out on the hunters if they went out there,” Theo says. He looks sideways at Liam. “No offense, but this thing has been messing with you too.”

“It’s been messing with all of us,” Scott says.

“So we don’t really have any good options here,” Stiles says.

“I’ll go with him,” the Sheriff says.

“Dad, did you miss the part about no humans going out there?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t give a damn,” he says. “I’m the Sheriff, and the adult here. It’s my responsibility to go out there and handle these lunatics.”

“Dad,” Stiles sighs.

“I’m not arguing about this,” the Sheriff says. “And it’s not exactly like you can stop me.”

It’s a challenge. They know it is. But no one rises to it. They know better than to argue with the sheriff. He can be as stubborn as his son sometimes. Hell, that’s probably where Stiles gets it from. 

So they help get the deputies into the body bags and zip them up. They carry them outside and then Scott nods for them to leave. It’s not easy standing just inside the doors, only being able to listen to what’s going on out there. Sure, he could move to the window in the Sheriff’s office and look out, but then he wouldn’t be near the door if Scott needs back up.

“What’s happening?” Stiles asks.

“They’re talking,” Theo tells him. “Monroe is having them unzip the body bags for proof.”

“Shit,” Stiles mutters. “I hadn’t thought of that. Do you think they’ll buy it?”

“These aren’t the wolves,” Theo hears Monroe says. “Do you think this is some sort of game?”

“These are the only two we have,” Scott tells her.

“Doubtful,” she says. “For one thing, these two bodies don’t have the tattoo.”

“Tattoo?” Theo whispers. “Do Jiang and Tierney have tattoos?”

“Brett did,” Liam says. “I didn’t realize it was a pack tattoo, but it must have been.”

“That would have been useful to know,” Theo mutters.

“I didn’t realize!”

“I wasn’t talking about you, Liam,” Theo says gently. “Relax.”

Liam nods and takes a deep breath. “This isn’t going well.”

Theo agrees. The door opens a few minutes later and Scott and the Sheriff come rushing inside. “Well that went well,” the Sheriff mutters.

Scott strides past them, back to the cells where Jiang and Tierney are being kept. Theo and Liam quickly follow him. Stiles, Derek, and the Sheriff on their heels.

“Why didn’t you mention your tattoos?” Scott asks them. “You knew what we were planning, and yet you kept quiet.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Tierney says. 

“Like hell,” the Sheriff says. “Then we wouldn’t have had to drag those poor deputies out there like that.”

“They’re dead anyway,” Jiang says. “Like we’re all going to be.”

“No one is dying,” Scott tells them.

“You sure about that?”

“Scott!” Lydia calls. “Something’s happening.”

They run back towards the front, just as gunfire starts erupting from outside. Windows shatter and people scream, trying to duck and hide from the spray of bullets. Theo grabs Liam and pulls him behind a desk, watching as the others do the same. 

“Yeah this really isn’t going well,” Theo shouts over the sound of the guns firing.

“Maybe they’ll run out of ammo?” Liam suggests. 

Theo raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“They could,” Liam says. “They can’t shoot forever.”

“No, they can’t,” Stiles says. “Which means they’re going to be trying to come in here. And since we pissed them off trying to trick them…”

“They’re not going to be looking to keep any survivors,” Theo finishes.

“From the looks of things, no.”

“So how do we get out of this?” Liam asks.

Theo wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses the side of his head, “I don’t know, Liam. I don’t know.”

He closes his eyes, hoping that somehow a miracle happens and they can make it out. None of them deserve to die like this. 

Suddenly, the gunfire stops. They all look around, confused. At least until Scott’s head peeks up at the sound of a new voice outside the door. “That’s my dad,” Scott says.

“Your dad?” Stiles questions. “What is he doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Scott says. He gets to his feet and moves towards the door. 

“Scott,” Derek warns.

Scott waves him off, “I think it’s okay. At least for now.”

“Are you forgetting they were just shooting at us?” Stiles asks him. “Because they were just shooting at us.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Scott tells them.

Normally, Theo admires Scott’s optimism. But right now he can’t help but feel it’s a little misplaced. He remembers hallucinating Liam earlier, and hopes that that’s not what’s happening with Scott. He tells himself if that was the case he wouldn’t have been able to hear the voice as well.

A knock sounds on the door, followed by the voice Theo now recognizes as Rafael McCall. Theo hasn’t heard it in years, but he still remembers it from when they were kids. Back before everything changed and went to hell.

“Scott,” Rafael says. “I need you to open this door.”

“I can’t do that,” Scott tells him.

“You can,” Rafael says. “I’ve been granted permission to come in and speak with you.

“Oh goodie,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “He’s been given permission, now everything is grand.”

Lydia shushes him. “This could be our way out, Stiles.”

“Are you really going to count on him to get us out of here?” Stiles asks him. 

“I am,” Scott says. He unlocks and opens the door, just enough for his father to slip through, then closes and locks it again.

“You’ve certainly gotten yourself into a mess this time,” Rafael says.

“Hey, that,” Stiles waves his arm towards the door, “is not our fault, dude.”

“You’re holding wanted murderers,” Rafael says.

“You gonna ignore the fact that the people out there have also killed people?” Stiles says. “Or does it not matter because they’re werewolves.”

“Of course it matters,” Rafael says. “I just don’t want to see the same thing happen to you. Any of you.” he turns to Scott. “Can we talk, please? Alone?”

“Sure,” Scott says. He leads his dad down the hall and into one of the offices. 

“Can you listen in on what’s happening?” Stiles asks Derek.

“I could,” Derek says. “But I won’t.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s a private conversation, Stiles.”

“Ugh fine,” Stiles leans back against the wall and runs a hand down his face. “I’m ready to be out of this hell hole. And I’m not just talking about the station.”

Derek reaches out and pats his leg. He leaves his hand there, clearly a grounding gesture if the way Stiles relaxes is anything to go by. “You will. Soon enough.”

“You’re coming too, right?” Stiles asks him.

“If you want me to,” Derek says.

“You know,” Liam says, leaning against him. “I was thinking we should go someplace.”

“Oh yeah?” Theo says. “Any ideas?”

Liam shrugs, “Anywhere. As long as it’s away from here and I’m with you, I’m happy.”

“Anywhere with you sounds perfect,” Theo says. And it does. He would love nothing more than to be able to get away from here and escape this place with Liam. To make sure he was never in danger again. But he knows Liam. He knows he could never leave this fight for long, not when he knows there are still people that need to be protected. 

“I love you,” he whispers, the words only meant for Liam. 

Liam smiles and kisses him, slow and lingering. “I love you.”

It’s not long before Scott joins them, his father right behind him. Scott looks determined, but resigned. Theo doesn’t like that look. “We all need to talk,” he says.

“Clearly,” Theo says. “What’s going on?”

“I talked with Monroe,” Rafael says. “And she made her demands known.”

“Yeah I bet she did,” Theo mutters.

“So here’s the deal,” Rafael says, ignoring Theo’s comment. “They want Jiang and Tierney.”

“We know that,” Liam says. “But we can’t just give them up to be killed.”

“I know. I agree with you. Which is why I’ve come up with a compromise.”

“A compromise,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “What sort of compromise?”

“Jiang and Tierney will be turned over to the custody of the FBI,” Agent McCall says. “And Monroe and her people will let you walk out of here with your lives.”

“What’s the catch?” Stiles asks.

“You have to leave town, and not come back,” he says.

“What?” Liam asks. “We can’t just leave! This is our home.”

“We don’t have a choice,” Scott tells him. “If we don’t, they will keep coming for us. Maybe even kill us. I can’t let that happen to any of you.”

“So we don’t get any say in this?” Liam asks. “We just have to leave?”

“We all have to be on the same page,” Scott says, leveling them each with a look. “We have to do what’s best for this town.”

“Right,” Stiles says. “And that’s to give Monroe what she wants?”

“Yes.”

Theo feels like he’s missing a big part of the conversation, but he’s not about to ask. If Scott thought he could be up front right now, he would be. “Okay,” Theo says. “So we leave.”

“I’ll gather Jiang and Tierney,” Rafael says. “While you all get yourselves ready.”

He walks away, leaving them alone in the Sheriff’s office. Sheriff Stilinski follows him after a moment, muttering something about making sure he doesn’t ruin his station.

“So,” Stiles says once they’re all out of earshot. “We’re not really leaving right?”

“Of course we are,” Scott says, smiling slightly. “We’re walking out of here and going home and packing our things.”

“Right,” Lydia says. “And then what?”

“Then we’ll meet up at Deaton’s,” Scott says.

“Because we’re staying,” Liam says.

“You really think I’d leave this town in the hands of hunters?” Scott asks. “No, we’re going to fight back.”

“So why not just say that in front of your dad?” Liam asks.

“Because he can’t know we’re staying,” Scott says. “No one can. No one.”

Liam shifts restlessly next to him, and Theo reaches over and takes his hand. He knows Liam doesn’t like the thought of lying to his parents. Theo doesn’t either. But this is the only way to ensure they’re safe. The less they know, the better. Or so he hopes.

Rafael and Sheriff Stilinski walk back in a few minutes later, Jiang and Tierney with them. “You guys ready?”

“As we’ll ever be,” Scott says.

Rafael nods, “Then let’s go.”

He leads them out of the station and onto the steps. Monroe is still standing there, her group of hunters behind her, Gabe and Nolan included. Theo’s not the least bit surprised to see them. They always looked shifty as hell. 

Monroe looks far too pleased with herself as Jiang and Tierney are led down to one of the FBI vans. Theo would like nothing more than to jump down there and wipe that smug smirk off her face. It only grows when their eyes meet. 

“Soon,” she says quietly. 

Next to him, Liam frowns. “What does she mean by that?”

“Who knows?” Theo mutters. “I don’t speak nutjob.”

“Alright,” Scott says. He looks over at each of them in turn. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, squeezing Theo’s hand. “We’re ready.”

“Let’s go,” Stiles says, and Derek nods. 

They walk down the steps, past the hunters, towards where their vehicles are parked. Theo does his best not to look back. He’s not going to give them the satisfaction. 

Theo drives them back to Liam’s house. Neither of the Geyer’s cars are parked in the drive. Liam exhales at that, clearly relieved. He hadn’t wanted to face his parents. Theo can’t blame him. They both run upstairs, Theo to his room and Liam to his. It doesn’t take long for Theo to grab what he needs. He would have been fine with nothing, but he knows they need to make this believable.

Liam’s sorting through his dresser when Theo walks in.

“I hate that we have to do this,” Liam mutters, glancing over at him. “I don’t like lying to Mason. Or my parents.”

“I know,” Theo says, leaning against the door as he watches Liam pack. “But we don’t have a choice here, Li.”

Liam sighs, throwing another shirt into his bag. He’s definitely making this whole thing look convincing. “I know. I still don’t like it.” He glances over at Theo. “Shouldn’t you be packing?”

“My bag’s all ready,” Theo says, nudging the bag next to him with his foot. “I don’t have as much stuff to sort through as you.”

Liam frowns. He bites his lip in the way he usually does when he has something he wants to say, but isn’t sure if he should say it. It usually comes out eventually. He’s never been good at holding back. “Well,” Liam says finally. “We’re going to change that soon. But for now, I suppose it’s a good thing you don’t have as much junk as me.”

Theo snorts, “If it’s junk then why do you keep it?”

“Sentiment,” Liam says.

“Right,” Theo says. He gets that. He’d grabbed Tara’s doll from his bedside drawer and shoved it into his bag along with a few pairs of clothes. They might not be going far, but he still doesn’t like the idea of leaving it behind.

 _Theo. Theo help me please_.

Theo takes a deep breath and tries to push the memory away. It’s been haunting him a lot lately, and he imagines it’s only going to get worse. At least so far he’s had things to distract himself. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen when things slow down and he has to face everything he’s done. 

Because they will slow down eventually. They’re going to win this. He has to believe that. The alternative is unacceptable. 

“Ready?” Liam asks him, shouldering his bag.

Theo nods, “I’m ready.” 

Liam leaves a note on the coffee table for his parents, telling them he has to leave town for a while. As much as they both hate lying, it’s better this way. They’re safer if they don’t know the truth. Still, Theo imagines Jenna is going to be plenty mad when she finds out. Especially since they’re leaving without saying goodbye.

It’s easier on Liam though. Theo knows he wouldn’t have been able to lie to his parents if he had to tell them face to face. A note is better. Easier. 

Liam glances at the house one last time before turning away and getting into the truck. His posture is tense and rigid as he slips inside. Theo looks at him for a moment, “You sure this is how you want to do this?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, giving him a tight smile. “Let’s go.”


	10. Disquiet

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Theo drives them out of town, knowing they at least have to look like they’re leaving for this to work. A car tails him to the town line before turning around and heading back. Theo drives for another few miles before pulling over to the side of the road. They wait there in silence, only the sound of music from the radio and their quiet breathing fill the air. 

“I think we should be okay,” Liam says after about half an hour. 

Theo nods and starts the car back up. He turns them back towards Beacon Hills. Both of them are on the lookout for any cars that might be following them, but there don’t seem to be any. So the hunters must have bought. Theo keeps driving, pointing them towards the clinic, and parks in the back, hiding his truck from view. Scott’s bike, Stiles’ jeep, and Lydia’s car are already there. They’re the last ones here.

They walk in to find the others already gathered in the exam room, waiting. “We were worried you weren’t going to show,” Stiles says.

“Of course we were,” Liam says.

“Not like we have much of a choice,” Theo adds.

“It’s the only option we have,” Scott tells them.

“I know,” Liam says. “Doesn’t mean I like lying to my parents. Or Mason.”

“Mason will be in on it soon enough,” Lydia says.

“Really?”

She nods, “Yes. We need him.”

“For what?” Liam says.

“Well we’re going to make the hunters think we’re all staying at the abandoned zoo,” Scott says. “Mason is going to be the one to lead them there.”

“You want the hunters to find out we haven’t left town?”

“No sweetie,” Lydia says. “Because we all won’t be there. You and Theo will. While the rest of us are elsewhere.”

“Where?” Theo asks.

“We’re going to break into Gerard’s armory,” Scott says. 

“Right,” Theo says. “Because breaking into the place where they keep their weapons seems like the smartest idea.”

“They won’t be there,” Stiles says. “Not if you two and Mason play this right and keep them away.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know,” Stiles says. “Make a lot of noise. Make them believe we’re all there so they stay away long enough for us to get in and destroy their weapons.”

“Destroy their weapons?” Theo questions.

“Yeah, if they don’t have guns then they can’t try and kill us all,” Stiles says.

“Makes sense,” Theo says. “So one problem with your plan.”

“Which is?” 

“Mason,” Theo says. “He doesn’t know we’re still in town.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Lydia says. “Corey should have it handled.”

“And once Mason gets here, we can explain everything and get ready,” Scott says.

They all talk quietly and Theo moves back, leaning against the wall. He doesn’t exactly like the idea of luring the hunters to where he and Liam will be. Especially of knowingly putting Liam in danger. But he has to trust they know what they’re doing. That he’ll be enough to keep Liam safe if anything happens. 

“You okay?” Liam asks, sliding in close to him.

Theo instinctively lifts his arm and puts it around Liam’s shoulders, pulling him in. He kisses the top of his head, breathing in deeply and letting his scent wash over him. It’s a comfort he’s been missing. “I’m okay,” Theo says. “Ready for all of this to be over with.”

“Me too,” Liam says.

“When all this is done, I think we should go somewhere,” Liam says.

“Where?” Theo asks.

“Anywhere,” Liam smiles. “I just think we could both use the vacation.”

Theo smiles and leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet. “I’ll go anywhere as long as you’re there.”

“Apparently,” Liam says. “You’re about to help me lure hunters to an isolated area.”

“Yeah well, someone has to keep you safe.”

“I am capable of handling myself, you know?” 

“I know,” Theo says. “Doesn’t mean I can’t still look out for you. Just like I know you’ll look out for me.”

“Always,” Liam says.

It’s one word, so simple, but it still causes an ache to form in Theo’s chest. The past few months he hadn’t questioned Liam’s always. It had been something to hope for. He and Liam always being together. But now? Will Liam still want the always when he knows the truth? When he finally figured out that he’s not the Theo he fell in love with anymore.

The thought just makes Theo hold on that much tighter. He can’t lose Liam. Not today to a group of hunters or in the future for not being a man worthy of Liam. He’s not going to let any of that happen. He is going to keep Liam safe, and he promises himself that no matter what happens he’s going to try to be someone that deserves Liam. 

* * *

“This really seems like a bad idea,” Theo says, looking around at the empty field behind the zoo. They’re standing next to his truck, waiting on Mason to show up. 

“It’s the only option we have,” Liam tells him. “If we want to have a chance, we have to get the guns away from Gerard and the hunters.”

“Right, but what happens if they show up and decide just to storm the place and shoot us?” Theo asks.

“You’re so optimistic today,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “It’s not going to happen. They’ll call for back-up, and by the time their reinforcements get here, we’ll have snuck out and be on our way home.”

“I hope you’re right,” Theo says.

“Look, if you don’t want to be here, you can go,” Liam snaps.

Theo frowns, “Liam, I’m not leaving you to do this alone.”

“Well then shut up and be a little more supportive.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. It’s not like Liam to snap at him like that. At least not recently. Not since he changed. And maybe that’s just proof that he’s not the new Theo anymore. He’s not the Theo that calms Liam and makes him feel safe, but instead gets under his skin and pisses him off.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows it’s not just him rationally. He knows that whatever it is that’s out there causing people to be afraid is getting to Liam and making him more tense than usual. But it still stings a bit.

Theo doesn’t move when Liam comes closer and wraps his arms around Theo, burying his face in his chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just…”

“It’s messing your emotions,” Theo says, bringing his arms up to wrap around Liam. “I know.”

“Do you feel it too?” Liam asks, looking up at him.

Theo nods, “I do. Though not quite the same way. It seems to be turning your fear into anger.”

“Of course it is,” Liam sighs. “Because anger has always been an issue. I’ve had it under control, but lately it’s just hard.”

“I know.” Theo runs a hand down Liam’s back, trying to comfort him as best he can. “I get it, Li. I know that it’s not always you lashing out.”

“It’s not me at all,” Liam says. “At least I don’t think it is. I don’t know. This whole thing is a fucking mess.”

“It is,” Theo agrees. “But we’ll figure it out.”

“We always do,” Liam says.

Mason pulls up a few minutes later. He parks the car in front of Theo’s truck and rolls down the window. Theo grabs the bags from the backseat and brings them to his truck, tossing them in the back.

“Did it work?” Mason asks.

“Looks like it,” Theo says. “That Nolan kid is back there.”

“Yeah he’s not very good at pretending to tail me,” Mason says. “He stayed right on me the whole time.”

Liam shakes his head, “Idiot.”

“You sure you’re going to be okay since it’s him following you guys?” Mason asks.

“Why does it matter if it’s him?” Theo asks.

“You didn’t tell him?” Mason asks.

“Tell me what?” Theo looks between Mason and Liam. “Liam?”

“It’s nothing,” Liam says. When Mason raises an eyebrow, he sighs. “Okay, it was something. But I don’t want to get into it right now. We have to get to the zoo and make sure Nolan follows us.”

“What about me?”

“You and Corey go to Deaton,” Liam says. “We need you to figure out what this fear creature is, and how we can stop it.”

Mason nods, “Got it. And hey,” Liam stops from where he was walking back towards the truck. “Be careful. Both of you.”

“Always are,” Liam tells him.

Mason snorts, “Yeah I don’t need to be a werewolf to know that’s a lie.”

“I’ll look after him,” Theo assures him. “Don’t worry.”

“I know you will,” Mason says. “But you should be careful too.”

Theo nods and waves, and Mason turns the car around and drives away. Liam’s waiting in the truck when Theo gets back there. “Ready?” Theo asks.

Liam nods, “Yeah let’s do this.”

They park at the back of the zoo, hiding the truck in the trees, and then sneak in. Liam leads them up a path with an overlook so they can see what’s happening below. “No one’s coming,” Liam says.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Theo says. “Only fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah but he should have called for backup by now,” Liam says. “He hasn’t even pulled out his phone.”

He sighs and turns away. He’s obviously antsy about something, but Theo can’t place what. “What did Mason mean before?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why does it matter if Nolan is the one following us?”

“It doesn’t,” Liam says.

“You know I can hear when you lie, Liam.”

“Yeah and like you haven’t been?” Liam snaps.

Theo stops breathing for a moment, afraid that Liam’s caught on to what’s been happening with him. He doesn’t want to lie. He doesn’t want to dig his hole deeper.

“Liam…”

“You’re different,” Liam says. “I can tell. Something happened to you there. I know it. So I don’t know why you won’t just talk to me! Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Because I don’t want you to hate me!” Theo shouts.

Liam stills, staring at him with wide eyes. “Hate you?” 

“Yeah, Liam, hate me. Like you used to.”

“But you’re not that Theo anymore,” Liam says, clearly confused and more than a little frustrated. 

Theo laughs, and it sounds bitter to his own ears. “Except that’s not quite true.”

“What?” Liam whispers. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I remember, Liam. Everything. All the bad and terrible things I did. I remember all of it.”

Theo waits. He waits for the anger and disgust and hatred to appear on Liam’s face. For Liam to scream and tell him that he hates him and never wants to see him again. But none of that comes. He just keeps staring at Theo, his face a mixture of sadness and confusion, and yes, underneath it all is anger. There’s always anger lurking within Liam. Before, that had been what drew Theo to him, what made him so appealing. But that’s not true anymore. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Liam whispers.

“Because I didn’t want to lose you,” Theo says back just as quietly. “I didn't want you to look at me and see the monster that I was.”

“You still should have told me Theo!” Liam shouts. “I’m your boyfriend! I deserve to know when something is going on with you!”

“Yeah like you’ve been honest with me?” Theo says, throwing Liam’s earlier statement back at him. “Huh? What about Nolan? Why was Mason so worried about him being the one to follow us here?” Liam doesn’t answer, and then Theo remembers. Someone had hurt Liam at school yesterday. They’d beaten him, trying to get him to shift. “It was him, wasn’t it? Nolan’s the one that hurt you?”

Liam nods stiffly, “It was.”

Theo sees red. He roars and tries to launch himself over the edge of the awning, but Liam jumps in his way and shoves him back. “Stop it!”

“Let me through!” Theo shouts. “Let me show him what happens to someone when they think about hurting you!”

“Theo!” Liam shouts. “Stop! This isn’t you! It can’t be!”

Theo steps back, breathing hard. “Why not? Because you can’t love a monster?” Liam stays quiet, and Theo laughs, sounding hysterical even to his own ears. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“You’re not a monster,” Liam tells him. “You’re still Theo.”

“How do you know that?” 

“Because I can see the good in you,” Liam says. “There are cracks, sure. But you’re still the man I love. That I adore.”

Theo turns his head away, feeling tears start to sting at his eyes. His hands are shaking. He can’t remember the last time he felt this out of control. Maybe that night he jumped through Liam’s door. That feels like so long ago. As if it happened to someone else.

“So,” Liam says. “I don’t mean to just drop this. But it sounds like they called for backup.”

“Apparently our fighting worked,” Theo says, trying to calm himself.

Liam steps closer and presses his head against Theo’s, “I don’t like fighting with you.”

“I don’t like fighting with you either,” Theo says.

“We need to talk then,” Liam says. When Theo raises an eyebrow, he laughs. “Not now, obviously, but just more. We have to be honest with each other, Theo.”

Theo nods, “I know.”

Liam takes his hand and leads him down another path. They stop and look out at the gathering hunters. “We really should go,” Theo says. Liam nods, but he doesn’t move. “Liam?”

Liam’s scent has changed suddenly, turning more sour. It’s almost drenched with anxiety. He doesn’t understand what’s suddenly causing Liam to be so afraid, aside from the obvious.

Theo tries to pull him back, but Liam shoves him away. “You want to leave, then go.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Theo tells him. “But you can’t stay here either.” 

He grabs Liam’s hand and drags him away, back up the path towards the back exit. If they don’t leave soon they’re going to run into some serious trouble with the hunters. Still, Liam keeps struggling and looking around them with wide, wild eyes. 

“Liam?” Theo questions. 

“Let me go,” Liam grits out, attempting to yank his arm back from Theo.

“Liam, come on. We can’t do this now. We have to…”

“Let me go!” Liam roars. He shoves Theo, hard. His face is shifted and eyes blazing. He looks ready for a fight. 

“Liam,” Theo says slowly. “You need to breathe. Calm down.”

“You don’t know what I need,” Liam snaps.

Theo really has no idea where this sudden shift came from. Something must have triggered him. Liam’s not even looking at him. He’s looking around him, frantic. As if trying to find a way to escape. 

The cock of a gun has Theo turning, and then it’s his turn to see red. “If you want to make it out of here alive, you should leave.”

“I can’t do that,” Nolan says. “They want me to kill you.”

“Do you really have it in you to pull the trigger?” Theo asks him. “Hmm?”

“I’m not afraid,” Nolan whispers.

“I think you are,” Theo says. He steps up to him and runs a clawed hand down his throat. “You’re shaking, Nolan. And you reek of fear.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t do it,” Nolan says.

“Yeah but if you were going to kill us you would have already,” Theo points out. “So why don’t you run along before I stop playing nice and decide I’m fine with breaking Scott’s code, and make you pay for hurting Liam? Hmm?”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Nolan says. He meets his eyes, only to look away quickly. “If you were going to, you would have already.”

The kid does have some nerve, Theo will give him that. “I’d really leave if I were you,” Theo tells him. He glances over at where Liam is prowling towards them slowly, his golden eyes fixed on Nolan. “Because Liam doesn’t look too happy with you.”

“Liam’s not going to hurt me,” Nolan says. 

“Wrong,” Liam says. 

The next moment he’s grabbing Nolan by the throat and slamming him up against the rock wall. Theo rushes forward, putting a hand on Liam’s arm and trying to pull him back. “Liam. Liam stop!”

“He hurt me,” Liam says. “He’s going to keep hurting people. He’s one of them!”

“But he’s not a killer,” Theo says, and knows that much is true. He’s seen killers. Looked in more than a few of their eyes, and he doesn’t see that look in Nolan’s. “And neither are you, Liam. You don’t want to do this.”

“You don’t know what I want,” Liam snarls.

“I do,” Theo says. “I know you, Liam.”

He sighs, trying to figure out how to break through to Liam, when it occurs to him. He needs to get inside his head.

 _Liam, this isn’t you,_ he thinks. He watches as Liam blinks and shakes his head, his grip on Nolan’s throat slackening a fraction. He needs to keep going. _Liam. I know you don’t want to do this. You’re good. You don’t like hurting people. You’re just afraid. Please, Liam. Be the guy I love, that I know you are, and let him go._

Liam takes a gasping breath and steps back, his hand falling from Nolan’s throat. Nolan collapses back against the wall, his hand moving up to his throat as he stares at Liam.

“Run,” Theo tells him. “Now.”

Nolan scrambles to his feet and does as Theo told him. He runs away. Theo grabs Liam by the arm and pulls him in the opposite direction, towards the stairs leading out of the zoo. Liam doesn’t fight him. He follows Theo in a daze as they stumble their way out of the zoo and then out to his truck. Theo starts it and drives off, not looking back. He drives around for a while, not sure where to go. It’s starting to get dark. Normally he’d take them home, but that’s not an option now.

So he drives to the preserve, down a path leading into the trees that he knows used to lead to the Hale’s old house. He doesn’t stop until he’s a mile or so away from the road so no one can find them.

“Why are we here?” Liam asks him.

“I wasn’t sure where else to go,” Theo admits.

“I just want my bed,” Liam grumbles.

“I know,” Theo says. “But it’s not safe yet I don’t think. Scott hasn’t called yet, at least.”

“So we’re just going to hide?” Liam asks.

“Do you have any better ideas?”

Liam shakes his head. He looks out the front windshield for a while, not saying anything. Theo doesn’t either. He’s suddenly not sure how to break the silence between them. There’s a lot that was said tonight, and a lot they still need to say, but neither one are up for opening those doors again. At least not right now. They’re both too exhausted. 

After a while, Liam pulls the lever and lowers his seat back. He closes his eyes, and Theo watches him. His breathing is even, quiet, his heart beating a steady rhythm in his chest. It’s comforting after everything they’ve been through.

“Will you get over here please?” Liam mumbles. He peeks an eye open and looks over at Theo. “Or do I have to drag you over here?”

Theo laughs, what feels like his first real laugh since he got kidnapped. He crawls across the seat and into Liam’s open arms, which easily wrap around him and hold him close. Theo buries his face in Liam’s neck, inhaling deeply. There’s still a touch of anger and fear lingering there, but right now he just smells content. Theo clings to that, talking comfort that at least for now they’re safe and together. 

Soon they'll have to face what’s coming, but for now they at least have the peace of this moment.

* * *

Theo wakes to a phone ringing, loud and shrill in the otherwise quiet truck. Under him, Liam groans and turns his face more into Theo’s neck. “Don’t answer it,” he mumbles.

“Could be important,” Theo points out, even though he’d like nothing more than to ignore it. They still haven’t heard from Scott and the others, apart from a text a few hours ago telling them everyone was okay. He’d said they could come over since everyone had been meeting at his place, but neither Liam nor Theo had wanted to.

Not that they hadn’t wanted to be around the pack. They just wanted some time alone. Being cooped up in small, crowded places was doing nothing to help them. And after the last two days, they both needed any form of peace they could find. No matter how little it lasts.

The phone stops ringing, and for all of about five seconds, there’s silence. Then the shrill noise starts up again. “Still think it’s something we can ignore?”

Liam sighs, “It’s in my hoodie pocket.”

Theo nods and reaches around Liam, his hands fumbling around until he manages to find it. He hits answer and turns it on speaker. They were both going to hear either way. “Scott.”

“Theo,” Scott says, sounding out of breath. “Finally. Where are you? Is Liam with you?”

“I’m here,” Liam says, becoming a little more alert at the obvious distress in Scott’s voice. “What’s up?”

“Something happened,” Scott says. “And I don’t want you to freak out.”

Theo looks to Liam, to see him gripping the seats tight enough to crack the leather. His nostrils flare. “A little too late for that,” Theo says. “What’s happened?”

“The hunters came to my house,” Scott says. “They just started shooting.”

Theo sits up straight in his seat, Liam along with him. “Is everyone okay?” Silence. “Scott?”

“No,” Scott says. “Some of us were shot. My mom, me, Mason.” Liam inhales sharply at the sound of Mason’s name and Theo reaches over, taking his hand. “Liam,” he says softly, and fear grips at Theo’s chest. Not the kind he’s been feeling lately. But real and terrifying. “Liam your mom was there and…”

“No,” Liam says, the word sounding as if it's been dragged out from his throat. “ _No_.”

“I’m sorry, Liam, but she was shot,” Scott says. “She’s in surgery.”

“We’re on our way,” Theo tells him.

“Be careful,” Scott says.

“Maybe it’s the hunters that need to be careful,” Theo says, before hanging up.

He doesn’t care how it sounds. It’s the truth. How dare they think it’s okay to shoot up a house like that? A house with humans inside. The fact that it’s only the humans that have been hurt isn’t missed on Theo, and it just makes his blood boil. He speeds to the hospital, Liam sitting silently next to him. Every time Theo chances a glance his way, he’s just looking straight ahead, gaze focused outside, but Theo’s not sure he’s really seeing anything.

He thinks of Jenna, kind and loving and free Jenna, being operated on because some hunters decided it would be fun to shoot at the pack. It makes the white hot rage inside him boil ever steadily to the top. He’s going to break soon. He can feel. He just hopes it’s somewhere far away from here. Right now. Liam needs him. 

They rush inside once Theo has the truck parked, and Liam frantically starts asking the nurses about his mom. They’re directed to the third floor. Most of the pack is there, waiting. It’s silent up here, despite how crowded the room is. Everyone looks as if they’re holding their breath as they wait for news. 

Dr. Geyer runs towards Liam as soon as he sees him, pulling his son in for a tight hug. “There you are. We were so worried.”

“I know,” Liam whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“Where have you been?” Dr. Geyer asks. “Why didn’t you call?”

Liam ducks his head, and Theo can feel the guilt coming off of him. He blames himself. There’s no doubt. And Theo hates it. “I was trying to protect you. I thought they would leave you alone if I wasn’t here.”

 _But they didn’t_ , goes unspoken.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Dr. Geyer says. He looks over Liam’s shoulder to where Theo is standing. “Both of you.”

“How’s Jenna?” Theo asks.

“In surgery,” Dr. Geyer says. “It’s killing me not being there with her, but I know the best doctors in the hospital are working on her. On all of them,” he adds, looking around at the others.

“Mason and Melissa?” Liam asks.

“Mom’s in surgery too,” Scott says. “Mason in recovery, but they’re not allowing visitors yet.”

“They say he should be fine though,” Dr. Geyer says. “No major damage.”

“Good,” Liam says. “That’s good.”

“How did this happen?” Theo asks.

“I don’t know,” Scott says. He runs a hand through his hair, leaving it in even more disarray than it already was. He looks tired, and Theo is hit with the sudden reminder that he’s just a kid. He’s Theo’s age. And yet he has all this damn responsibility on his shoulders. They all do. Teenagers shouldn’t have to live like this. But Scott always takes on more. More than he probably should. “We were meeting at my place, trying to regroup and figure out our next steps, and then we heard them. Bright headlights filled the house and then they just started shooting.”

“It wasn’t just hunters, either,” Stiles adds. “Gabe was leading the raid, but there were other people with him. Just normal people. All armed to the teeth.”

“Where did normal people get that kind of firepower?” Theo asks.

Scott and Stiles share a look. 

“What? What is it?”

“When we went to Gerard’s armory, it was empty,” Scott tells him. “It seems he’s handed out all the weapons to the people of Beacon Hills.”

“He’s building his own army,” Stiles says.

A cold chill runs through Theo. He’s known that some of the people in town had been joining the hunters, but he didn’t realize it was this bad. That normal people were being armed and sent to kill them. 

And then there’s Gabe. One of those bastards that had dared to hurt Liam. Now he’s led an attack on innocent people. On his pack. His family. Now because of it Jenna, Mason, and Melissa have been hurt. 

“There’s something else,” Scott says.

Theo closes his eyes and leans against the wall. He’s not sure how much more bad news he can take right now. Can’t they just catch a fucking break?

“We figured out what the creature is,” Scott continues. “Mason, Corey, and Deaton were able to figure it out before all this happened.”

“What is it?” Liam asks.

“It’s called the Anuk-Ite,” Lydia says. “Or Double-Face. It’s a creature from Native American mythology. It feeds on the fear that it creates.”

“So how do we stop it?” Theo asks.

“We’re not sure,” Lydia says. “Yet. We’ve been working on it.”

“How did it get here?” Liam asks.

“We think it was something the Dread Doctors did before they were killed,” Lydia says. “That something happened and it was released somehow.”

“Of course,” Theo says. “Because they hadn’t caused enough damage so they had to release a fear creature to top it all off.”

Scott eyes him curiously, and it hits Theo that the rest of the pack don’t know he remembers. “Right,” Scott says slowly, his eyes lingering on Theo for a moment, before looking away. “If there’s a way, we’ll find it.”

“There has to be a way, right?” Liam asks. “Everything has a weakness.”

“Seems so,” Scott says, looking between Theo and Liam again. “We don’t know much about it yet, but Deaton is still looking into it.”

“Right,” Theo says. “Well let’s hope he finds something.”

“I’ve called for backup just in case,” Scott says.

He doesn’t elaborate, and no one asks. Theo decides to let it go. They’ll all know soon enough if, and when, the backup arrives. 

Theo leaves Liam and his father to talk and walks over to join Scott. “You know you don’t have to do this all on your own, right?” Theo asks him.

Scott frowns, “What?”

“All of this,” Theo says. “Scott, your mom is in surgery. No one would blame you for needing to take a breather and focus on that.”

“I know,” Scott says. “But honestly? Focusing on this is helping distract me. It might sound bad, but it’s when I don’t have anything to think about that my head starts spinning and thinking about all these worst case scenarios. I need something else to think about until I know she’s okay.”

“She’s going to be okay,” Theo tells him. “She’s strong, and a fighter.”

Scott smiles, though a tired one. “Thanks Theo.”

“Anytime,” Theo says. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Scott watches his face for a moment, before nodding. “Yeah, it is.”

He looks like he wants to say something more, but before he gets a chance a doctor walks up to their group. Everyone’s on their feet and looking at him, hoping that for once they’ll get some good news. 

“Scott?” the doctor calls, and Scott pushes his way to the front of the group. “Your mom is out of surgery. She’s still unconscious and will need fluids and rest, but she’s going to be fine.”

Everyone breathes a noticeable sigh of relief. Some good news. Finally. 

Stiles and Derek pull Scott in for a hug. His quiet sobs are muffled against Stiles’ shoulder. Theo turns away to give them some privacy. 

“What about my wife?” Dr. Geyer asks. “Is there any news?”

“She’s still in surgery as far as I know,” the doctor says. “But as soon as she’s out, we’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, Kevin,” David says, shaking the man's hand. 

“Of course,” Kevin says. “I’m just sorry this happened. Jenna’s a kind woman. She didn’t deserve this. None of them did.”

David nods, “No, they certainly didn’t.”

That’s for sure. Theo just hopes that soon they’ll have news on Jenna, and that’s good news. He doesn’t know what Liam would do if anything happened to his mom. 

“She’s going to be okay,” Theo says, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulder and drawing him close. “She’s strong.”

“I know,” Liam says, resting his head against Theo’s chest. “I just wish she didn’t have to be sometimes.”

Theo gets that. He wishes that for all of them. Everyone in this town has been fighting for survival far too often. He knows that for a while, he was part of the reason for that. Liam shifts and looks up at him, his face pinched in worry. 

“You okay?”

Theo tries to smile, but he’s not sure it quite reaches his eyes. “Yeah. I’m just sorry.”

“For what? This isn’t your fault.”

“No,” Theo says. “But a lot of things were.”

Liam’s silent. He doesn’t deny it. Not that he should. They both know he’s right. But it still stings. It’s another ache in the slowly growing chasm in his chest. 

“I love you,” Liam whispers. 

Theo tightens his arm around Liam and kisses his head, “I love you too.”

He just hopes that when this is all over, it’s enough.


	11. W.I.P.

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Jenna makes it out of surgery okay, though they say it was touch and go. The bullet nicked an artery and she came close to bleeding out. She’s going to need a lot of rest and careful monitoring, but the doctors are hopeful.

Theo tries to take comfort in that.

Liam and Dr. Geyer go to visit her in the morning, leaving Theo alone in the waiting room. Scott’s with his mom and Corey with Mason. Almost everyone else has gone home. Theo rests his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. These last few weeks seem to have stretched for years. He’s exhausted, mentally and physically. They all are. But it seems like there’s never time to rest. Not knowing that the threats are still out there.

“You okay?” 

Theo turns his head at the sound of Scott’s voice. He shrugs. “Are any of us?”

“I suppose not,” Scott says. He sits next to him, and Theo tries not to squirm at how closely Scott is watching him. “You’re different.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been different ever since Liam rescued you,” Scott says. “At first I thought you were just shaken up from being kidnapped and then the Anuk-Ite, but there’s more going on. Isn’t there?”

Theo sighs and runs a hand down his face, “I think you already know the answer to that.”

“Maybe I just want to hear it from you,” Scott says.

“Is now really the time?”

“Is there ever going to be one?”

“Good point.” Theo leans forward, resting his arms on his knees. He looks straight ahead, trying to figure out exactly what he should say. He knows the truth is a good place to start. But it feels dangerous. Though he knows if there’s anyone that will understand, it’s Scott.

“My memories came back,” Theo says quietly. It feels like an admission of guilt, and he hates that. He’s not guilty of anything. At least not now. 

Scott’s quiet for a moment, his eyes not leaving Theo’s face. When he speaks, his voice is soft. It holds no judgement. “I figured as much.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted you to be the one to say it,” Scott says. “Does Liam know?”

Theo nods, “He does.”

“And he took it well, I’m guessing,” Scott says. “You two seem okay.”

“A lot’s going on,” Theo says. “We haven’t actually talked much about it. There was a lot of yelling, but…”

“You two fought?”

“At the zoo,” Theo says. “The Anuk-Ite really got to both of us out there. But then we were fine after. I just…”

“What?”

“I love him, Scott,” Theo says softly. “I love him so much. More than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

“So what's the problem?” Scott asks.

“I don’t want to lose him,” Theo says. “Hell, that’s what this damn creature has been feeding on the most. I’m afraid that when this is all over he’s going to look at me and realize I’m not the person he wants to be with anymore. That he’ll look at me with that same hatred and distrust he did before.”

“Liam loves you,” Scott tells him. “If he didn’t trust you, he would not still be here. Trust me. You’re the one he’s still leaning on the most throughout all of this. That means something.”

“I just want to be someone who deserves him,” Theo whispers.

“You are,” Scott says. He’s silent for a moment before speaking. “What has you so worried?”

“I don’t want to be like I was before,” Theo says. 

“You’re not,” Scott says.

Theo laughs, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you weren’t exactly the best judge of character when it came to me before.”

Scott smiles wryly. “Maybe not, but I do remember what you were like. I know what to look for now. I don’t see any of that. Yes, you’re a little more…. aggressive. But you’re still the Theo Liam loves. I still see that good in you. I know Liam does too.”

“I want to be that person,” Theo says.

“You are,” Scott says. “I don’t know for certain, but I think you’re more balanced this way.”

Theo laughs, “Balanced? I don’t feel very balanced.”

“None of us do right now,” Scott says. “But what I mean is you’re a mix. You’re still the good Theo. You just have your memories. You’re like a work in progress. Your past doesn’t define you, Theo. But you can learn from it.”

Theo nods, “Thanks Scott.”

“Yeah, no problem,” he claps him on the shoulder and stands. “Now I promised my mom I would try and get some rest. You should too.”

“I can’t leave Liam,” Theo says.

Scott smiles, “Dude, you really don’t have anything to worry about. With the way you are with Liam, there’s no way you could ever be the old Theo.”

Theo watches him go, and then just sits there for a while. He thinks about what Scott said, and just hopes he’s right. He hopes he is someone that deserves Liam. That he can still be a good person, even with his past. 

And yet, the fear is still there, nagging at him. He knows it’s not all on him. That there is something else causing this. But it still drives him crazy. It makes him feel restless. 

Corey runs up to him a few minutes later, “Oh you’re here!”

“I am,” Theo says slowly. “What’s up?”

“Mason’s been going crazy wanting one of his notebooks from his locker,” Corey says. “He keeps saying he needs it. I’d go but…”

“I can get it,” Theo says. He gets to his feet and stretches his tired muscles. He’s been sitting too long. “I need to get some air anyway.”

“Are you sure?” 

Theo nods, “Yeah. It’s no big deal. Just text me his combination, and tell Liam where I went if you see him.”

“You don’t want to tell him yourself?”

Theo looks down the hall, where he knows Liam is sitting with his parents. “No. He needs time with his parents. I don’t want to interrupt. I’ll just see him when I get back.”

Corey smiles at that, “Thanks Theo.”

Theo nods, and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Liam’s hoodie, he realizes. He borrowed it so long ago and just never gave it back. Except the few times he wanted Liam to wear it so it’d smell more like him. From the smiles Liam would give him, he knew what Theo was doing, but he never called him on it. Not that he’d have room to talk. Theo has caught him stealing his clothes from time to time. Or more like swapping them out. At this point it’s hard to tell what clothes actually belong to him and which to Liam.

He steps outside into the sunlight and breathes in deep. It’s a nice morning. He knows any other day, Jenna would be out in the backyard working on her garden. The reason why she can’t has his anger rising again. He tries to push it down as he gets in his truck and drives towards the school. The last thing he needs is to wolf out on some unsuspecting student.

He’s gotten it under control by the time he’s parked his truck in front of the school. He walks down the hall to Mason’s locker, and is just working on unlocking it when he hears voices down the hall. Voices that send alarm bells going off in his head and make him growl.

Gabe and Nolan.

“Why did you tell Monroe I was the one that hit the house?” Nolan hisses.

“You should be thanking me,” Gabe says. “Considering your screw up at the zoo, Monroe has been doubting you. You don’t want her to doubt you, Nolan.”

“Maybe I’d rather her doubt me than kill people,” Nolan says.

“You need to toughen up,” Gabe says. “No one died.”

“But they almost did,” Nolan says. “And they were human, Gabe.”

Theo forgets the notebook and creeps closer to the locker room where their voices are coming from. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Gabe says. 

Theo feels his blood boil at that. It doesn’t matter that innocent people were shot? That they were human? And they call them the monsters.

“Of course it matters,” Nolan says, his voice rising slightly.

“You need to calm down,” Gabe tells him. “You didn’t have any problem with beating the shit out of Dunbar, so I don’t see why you’re so bent out of shape about this.”

Theo peeks into the room to see Nolan biting his lip. He looks conflicted. “I didn't like that either, Gabe. But that’s still different than shooting people.”

Gabe shrugs, “We seem to have different ideas of right and wrong, Nolan.”

Theo creeps into the locker room, and hides behind a row of lockers, out of view. He can feel his anger rising to the surface, and it’s getting hard to keep it in check. He knows he should leave, but instead he stalks closer. 

“Apparently,” Nolan says.

Gabe sighs, “Look, you just better get over this shit, okay? If you screw up again, Monroe isn’t going to be happy with you. And we both know, you don’t want to see what happens then.”

The threat is there. They all know what Monroe is capable of. She’s shown that well enough. Especially shown that she doesn’t care who gets hurt in her crusade, human or otherwise. 

Nolan bristles, “Is that a threat?”

“A warning,” Gabe says. “Now run along. You have class to get to.”

“What about you?”

“I have better things to do,” Gabe says.

Theo watches as Nolan walks out of the locker room, the door closing behind him with a loud clang. He waits until he can’t hear his footsteps anymore before acting. He steps out from behind the lockers and walks slowly towards Gabe.

Gabe turns his head, watching him, but doesn’t seem phased. At least not yet. “What do you want?”

“You hurt my family,” Theo says, keeping his voice low. Dangerous. If Gabe was smart, he’d see the threat that’s in front of him. He clearly isn’t.

Gabe snorts, “Yeah. So what? What are you going to do about it? Growl at me? We both know you’re housetrained, Raeken.”

Theo snarls and jumps across the room. He grabs Gabe by the neck and shoves his face into the mirror. It cracks under the force and Gabe cries out. “You still think I’m housetrained?” Theo growls. 

“What do you want?” Gabe asks him.

“Maybe I just want you to hurt,” Theo says, pressing Gabe’s face harder against the glass. “Make you hurt like you’ve hurt Liam. And Jenna. So many other people.”

“Yeah, well you’ve hurt people too, asshole.”

Theo shoves him harder against the mirror and he yells. Blood is trickling down the cracked glass to the sink. “You really want to be mouthy right now? Do you think that’s smart?”

“What are you going to do?” Gabe asks. “Kill me?”

Theo leans in close, muttering out against his ear. “Maybe I will. I certainly should. You’d deserve it.”

His fear is almost palpable, and Theo feeds on that. It spurs him on. Even if there’s a voice in his head telling him to stop. He pushes it away. The only thing that matters right now is making him pay for what he’s done.

“Theo!”

Theo tenses at the sound of Liam’s voice behind him, but he doesn’t move back. “You shouldn’t be here, Liam.”

“Neither should you,” Liam says. He walks closer. Theo can just make him out in the mirror. He’s cracked, distorted. So much like Theo is right now. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Oh I think he does,” Gabe mutters. “He wants to hurt people. Your boyfriend is a monster, Liam. And everyone will see. Just like we planned.”

Theo sucks in a breath. “No.”

“What?” Liam whispers. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Gabe asks. He laughs. “Of course he didn’t. He couldn’t let you see that the monster is still there.”

“You’re wrong,” Theo says. 

“I know he is, Theo,” Liam says gently. “So you need to prove him wrong. You need to let him go.”

“He hurt you,” Theo says. “He hurt Jenna, Melissa, and Mason. He’s just going to keep hurting people.”

“I know,” Liam says. “I know he’s the monster here. You’re good. I believe that. I need you to believe it too. Please. I love you, Theo.”

Theo steps back, letting Gabe go. He falls to his knees and looks over at Liam and Theo in disgust. “How can you love a monster?”

“He’s not a monster,” Liam says. “You are.”

Gabe laughs, “If you really believe he’s good Dunbar, then maybe you need to take a look inside yourself.”

“Leave,” Liam tells him. “Now. Before I decide to do something about you myself.”

Gabe scurries up and runs out of the locker room. The door swings shut behind him. Theo ducks his head and looks down at the blood coating his hands. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m sorry, Liam.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Liam says. He moves to one of the lockers, his locker Theo realizes, and grabs a towel. Then he goes to the sink and wets it. “Come here.”

Theo joins him by the sink and watches as Liam washes the blood from his hands. He does it with such a gentleness that it makes Theo ache. How can he still be so good with him when he knows who Theo is? After seeing what he almost just did?”

“I heard him gloating to Nolan about what he did,” Theo says. “He didn’t care that Jenna or anyone else was hurt. He seemed pleased by it. I just…. I snapped.”

Liam takes a deep breath and nods, “I probably would have too.”

“Really?”

Liam shrugs, “Anger issues, remember? Besides, the Anuk-Ite is making us all crazy.”

“What if that isn't completely what it was?” Theo asks him.

“I know you didn’t want to kill him,” Liam says. “Theo, if you wanted him dead, you wouldn’t have stopped.”

Theo tucks his face against Liam’s neck and breaths in deep, letting his scent calm him. “Thank you,” he whispers. He places a kiss against Liam’s pulse point and feels him shiver.

“For what?”

“For being you,” he says. “For believing in me.”

“I’m always going to believe in you,” Liam says.

 _Until I give you a reason not to,_ Theo can’t help but think. 

Liam moves back and takes Theo’s face in his hands. He brushes the stray tears away as they fall and smiles. “I adore you, Theo. Always.”

Theo turns his head and kisses Liam’s palm. “I adore you.”

Even though they say I love you every day, there’s still something special about their I adore you’s. As if it’s just for them. He treasures those words like so many other things with Liam. 

“We should get out of here,” Liam says. “No doubt Gabe has told Monroe, and the last thing I want is a run in with her.”

Theo can’t disagree with that. “We need to get Mason’s notebook and then we can go. I didn’t have a chance before…”

Liam nods, “We’ll grab it on the way out.”

He takes Theo’s hand and leads him down the hall towards Mason’s locker. School’s out by now, so the halls are empty. It’s always eerie to Theo, seeing the place so deserted. Though he supposes he should be used to it with the amount of times he’s been here at night. Or maybe that’s why it’s so eerie. 

“What the hell happened to you?” 

Theo’s steps falter at the sound of Nolan’s voice. Next to him, Liam tenses. “We should keep going,” Liam whispers.

Theo knows he’s right. He doesn’t exactly want another run in with the young hunters either. “Fucking Raeken,” Gabe mutters. “He was waiting in the locker room and jumped me.” Nolan is silent. “What? I suppose you’re going to say I had it coming?”

“Well you did help beat up his boyfriend, and shot his pack, one them his boyfriend’s mom.”

“Are you forgetting that you were also throwing punches at Dunbar?” Gabe asks. “Do you want to get your face smashed into a mirror as well?”

“No.”

“No, exactly,” Gabe snaps. “And I wouldn’t let that happen to you. I shouldn’t have let the bastard go though.”

“What? You want to kill him and throw him in a freezer like you did Edgar?”

Liam and Theo share a look. Edgar? “Who the hell is Edgar?” Theo asks.

“A freshman, I think,” Liam says. “Why would Gabe kill him?”

“I don’t know,” Theo says. “Let’s ask him.”

“Theo,” Liam warns, but Theo ignores him. He throws open the door to the bathroom and smiles at its occupants. “Well well, look who we have here. Two little hunters. Didn’t have enough mirror time before, Gabe?”

“If you’re here to threaten us…” Gabe says.

“We’re not,” Liam says. When Theo raises an eyebrow, he sighs. “We’re _not_.”

“Yeah we just have a few questions,” Theo says. “What happens to you depends on your level of cooperation.”

“Why’d you kill Edgar?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gabe says.

Theo snorts, “Please. We heard you talking, so cut the crap. Why did you kill him?”

“Monroe asked me to,” Nolan says.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Oh did she? Why?”

“We found him dying with spiders all over him. It was gross,” Nolan says. 

“Yet you didn’t kill him,” Theo says. His eyes drift to Gabe. “You did.”

“Nolan wouldn’t do it,” Gabe shrugs. “Someone had to.”

“Oh really? Someone had to kill an innocent kid?”

“He was dying already,” Gabe says. “I just put him out of his misery sooner. You should be thanking me.”

Theo turns to Liam, “Please tell me I wasn’t like that when I was bad.”

Liam shakes his head, his lips lifting into a half smile. “You were definitely a smug, annoying, bastard, but you weren’t at his level of stupidity.”

“I’m right here,” Gabe says.

“Which is unfortunate,” Theo says. “Because I would like to be very far away from you right now. But sadly, that’s not happening.”

“Why not? You have the information you wanted. Go.”

“Not yet,” Theo says. “We want to see the body.”

“What?”

“Edgar’s body,” Liam says. “You said it was in a freezer. Where?”

“Why the hell should we show you?” Gabe asks.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll make the left side of that pretty face match the right.”

“Just do what they want,” Nolan whispers. “And then we can go.”

“I’d listen to your boyfriend,” Theo tells him.

Nolan sputters and Gabe rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny it. “Fine.”

“We’re not boyfriends,” Nolan says.

“Sure you’re not,” Theo says. “Not that I give a shit either way, but people don’t normally shoot people for someone for no reason.”

Nolan’s still gaping, and Gabe sighs and grabs him by the arm. “Let’s go.”

“And don’t think of running away,” Theo says as they walk past them. “We can easily catch you.”

“Whatever,” Gabe mutters.

He leads them down the halls, Theo barely paying attention to where they’re going. His focus is more on Gabe and Nolan. He trusts Liam to have his back on everything else if need be.

“These assholes,” Theo mutters under his breath. “Should have killed him when I had the chance.”

Liam sighs, “Theo no.”

Theo chuckles and knocks their shoulders together, “I’m kidding, Liam. But I could have at least got a nice punch to the face in.”

“I’m with you on that,” Liam mutters.

They’re led into a room near the gym. Gabe stops and nods to the freezer. “In there.”

“Open it,” Theo tells him.

“No way,” Gabe says. “I led you here. That’s enough.”

“Not quite,” Theo says. “Because see, I don’t trust you. So you’re going to be the one to open it.”

“I’ll do it,” Nolan says. He squares his shoulders and moves to the freezer. There's a moment of hesitation where his hands shake on the lid, and then he’s pulling it open. He gags and covers his mouth as he steps back. “Oh shit. That’s gross.”

“It’s a dead person,” Theo says. “What’d you expect?”

“Dead people don’t always look like that,” Nolan says. “Right?”

Liam moves closer to the freezer and peeks in. He steps back quickly and covers his nose. “No. They definitely do not look like that.”

Theo frowns. It can’t be that bad, can it? Except it is. Theo can only look for a few seconds before he’s moving away and closing the freezer again. “We’re calling Scott.”

“Yeah, I’m on it,” Liam says. 

“You two didn’t do that?” Theo asks. 

“Of course not,” Nolan says. “I mean, Gabe shot him in the head, but the other stuff… what could do that?”

“Something that’s way over your heads,” Theo says. “And I think you’ve been doing its bidding. Idiots.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been testing and identifying supernatural creatures,” Theo says. “On who? Monroe’s orders?”

“No,” Gabe says. “No Aaron asked us to.”

“Aaron?” Liam says. He’s hung up the phone and joined them again. “From the lacrosse team?”

Nolan nods, “Yeah. He said it was the only way to feel safe. We identify who’s human and who’s not.”

“Has anyone disappeared? Anyone else shown up dead?”

Nolan shrugs, “I don’t know.”

Theo and Liam share a look. Theo can see his own thoughts reflected on Liam’s face. Idiots. 

“Great, so you’ve been doing some fear creature’s bidding,” Theo says. “Excellent job assholes.”

“Fear creature?” Nolan asks.

“Yeah, there’s something going around town, making people afraid, and then feeding on that fear,” Theo says. “And all you have been doing is helping it spread.”

“That’s why I’ve been so afraid?” Nolan asks.

“You’re afraid because you’re smart,” Gabe says. “Don’t fall for their lies, Nolan.”

“We’re not lying,” Liam says. “You can believe whatever you want, but the creature is real, and so is the threat it poses.”

“It wants us to destroy each other.”

Now that Theo has said the words, he realizes how true they are. It makes sense. This thing goes around and makes people afraid of each other. It drives them to kill, to fight for their survival. 

“We’re not going to let that happen,” Liam tells him.

“I hope not,” Scott says. He’s standing behind Gabe and Nolan. His face grim. “Why do you look like you have bad news to add onto what we’re about to show you?”

“Because I do,” Scott says. “But not now. Later.”

“Where’s the body?” Malia asks.

“In here,” Theo says, nodding towards the freezer.

Malia strides forward and opens the freezer. She looks down at the body, her nose wrinkled in disgust. “This looks like something was eating it.”

“How do you know what a body looks like after someone ate it?” Liam asks.

“I spent half my life as a coyote,” Malia reminds him. “I saw a lot of dead things.”

Fair point. 

Theo shudders at the thought of something eating the kid. As if they didn’t have enough things to worry about.

“Well, we know for sure no human did this,” Scott says, eyeing Gabe and Nolan warily. 

“We don’t eat people,” Nolan says.

“Yeah we’re not dogs,” Gabe says, his lips raised in a sneer. “Like you.”

Liam growls and Theo puts a hand on his chest to keep him back. As much as he would love to see Gabe get his ass kicked, he knows better. Especially in front of Scott.

“We don’t have time for this,” Scott says. He doesn’t say anything, and Theo understands why. He’s not exactly going to reveal information in front of Gabe and Nolan.

“You know you can’t win this,” Gabe tells him. “We have an army.”

“An army built on fear and lies,” Scott says. “Our pack might be smaller in numbers, but we’re stronger. We might have something greater than you could ever comprehend.”

“And what’s that?” 

“Love, and hope. Our families,” Scott says. “And while the people in this town might not realize it, we’ve been fighting for you all along too. To keep Beacon Hills safe.”

“It hasn’t felt very safe,” Gabe mutters.

“That’s because it’s a beacon, drawing in threats and monsters. Ones we’ve been fighting in the shadows this whole time.”

Gabe’s silent as he continues to glare at Scott. Next to him, Nolan looks unsurely around the room. “How can you fight a creature that creates fear?”

“We’re not sure yet,” Scott says. “But we’re figuring it out.”

“It would help if we didn’t have people trying to kill us every five seconds,” Malia says. 

“We’re just doing what we have to do,” Gabe says. “You’re trying to survive, and we are too.”

“If we keep fighting each other, and ignoring the real enemy here, no one will survive,” Scott warns him.

“And how do we know this isn’t just some trick to get us to drop our weapons and surrender?” Gabe asks.

“Does that look fake to you?” Theo asks, nodding his head towards the body. “This is real, whether you believe it or not.”

Theo can tell Gabe isn’t going to believe them, no matter what they say or what truth they lay out in front of him. Nolan though, has seemed unsure for a while. He doesn’t have the bloodthirst Gabe does. How he got wrapped up in all this, Theo doesn’t know.

“You know you can walk away from this,” Theo tells him on his way out.

“I can’t,” Nolan whispers. “If I do, she’ll kill me.”

“We can protect you,” Liam tells him.

Nolan shakes his head, “How? You can’t even protect yourselves.”

He leaves them, following Gabe down the hall.

“What happened to his face?” Malia asks.

Theo and Liam share a look, “He had an incident with the mirror,” Theo says.

“An incident?” Scott says. Theo shrugs. Scott looks like he wants to question him further, but he doesn’t. “That’s not important right now. We have a lot to catch you up on.”

“How?” Liam asks. “We haven’t been gone that long.”

“Long enough,” Scott says. “For us to get information at least.”

“From where?”

“Kira,” Scott tells them.

“Kira’s back?”

Scott smiles, “She is. The skinwalkers got wind of the Anuk-Ite and let her go so she could come help us.”

“Does she have to go back?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know yet,” Scott says. “We’ll figure that out later. For now, we have a lot to talk about.”

“Can we not do it here?” Malia asks. “This body is creeping me out.”

“The others are waiting for us at your house, Liam,” Scott says.

Liam frowns, “My house?”

“Yeah your dad offered it to us so we could go someplace other than the clinic,” Scott says.

“Makes sense,” Theo says. “It would be nice to be able to shower.”

“Definitely,” Liam agrees.

“Well you can do that after we explain everything,” Scott says. “Then Liam, I’m going to need you with me.”

They both frown. Scott is trying to separate them? 

“I just have something I need to do and I need my beta,” Scott says. “Theo, I want you and Stiles to look into something.”

“Me and Stiles?” Theo says. “Yeah I’m really starting to wonder if you’re mad at me.”

Scott smiles, “Not today. It was his idea, actually.”

“Right,” Theo says. “Because that makes it any more reassuring.”

“It’ll be fine,” Liam tells him.

Theo nods. He’ll think about that later. For now, he just wants to get home. 

_Home_. Such a simple word, and yet it’s come to mean so much. When had he started thinking about the Geyer’s house as his home? Certainly not when he first moved in. But somewhere along the way that’s what it’s become. That little family has become a part of him, especially Liam. He just hopes after all this is over he can still think of it that way.

“Let’s go home,” Theo says, trying out the word on his tongue.

Liam smiles, a little tired, but still happy. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”


	12. Anchor

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

The rest of the pack is already there when they arrive. It’s strange seeing so many people spread out across the Geyer’s living room like this. Even some he’s never seen before. 

“You’re back,” Kira says, walking up to them with a smile. 

“We are,” Scott says. “There was a body at the school.”

“A body?” Stiles asks. “Like a dead body?”

“Yeah,” Scott says. “We think the Anuk-Ite got to him, before the hunters finished him off.”

“It was bad,” Liam says. “It’s like something was eating him.”

Lydia wrinkles her nose, “That’s an image I didn’t need today.”

Theo knows she can stomach it. She’s seen more than her fair share of death. But they all have their limits. And sometimes you just want to cling to normalcy and pretend that rotting corpses isn’t part of the narrative. 

“So is this him?” someone asks from the back of the room. “The reformed bad guy.”

“This is Theo,” Scott says. “And Liam. You guys never had a chance to meet.”

“And who are you?” Liam asks.

“Isaac,” the guy says. He doesn’t move from his spot on the couch, seated next to a girl that looks vaguely familiar. He’s sure he’s seen her in pictures, but it’s not until Isaac introduces her that it hits him just why she looks familiar. “This is Allison.”

“Allison,” Liam says. “Didn’t you…?”

“Die?” Allison says, smiling slightly. “Technically yes. But rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

“Thank god for that,” Scott says. “She’s been living with Isaac in France.”

“My dad thought it would be safer than staying here,” Allison says. “After almost dying I couldn’t disagree.”

“And yet you’re both back and we’re in the middle of a war,” Theo says. “Two wars, technically.”

“I don’t think so,” Scott says.

“What do you mean?” Liam asks. “We’re fighting both the Anuk-Ite and the hunters.”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Scott says. “I don’t think the townspeople’s fear and hatred is real. I think it’s a product of the Anuk-Ite. So if we can destroy it, we can stop the war.”

“Nice to see you’re still optimistic,” Allison says. 

“I’m not,” Stiles says. Derek elbows him. “What? It’s a good theory, but we still don’t know how to fight the Anuk-Ite, or really, anything about it.”

“But I do,” Kira says. “Or at least enough to get us started.”

“What do you know?” Theo asks her.

“We need to find the Anuk-Ite’s other half before it does,” Kira says. “It’s out there somewhere. We have to find it, and stop them from joining.”

“What happens if they join?” Liam asks.

“It’s not good,” Kira says.

“Didn’t think it would be,” Theo sighs. “What can it do once it’s whole or whatever?”

“Its gaze is petrifying,” Kira says. “Anyone that looks at it, turns to stone.”

“Oh great,” Stiles says. “And here I was worried it’d be able to fly or some shit.”

“Flying might be better,” Theo says. “At least we could see what we were fighting.”

“Fair point,” Stiles says.

“So we just won’t look at it,” Scott says.

“Easier said than done buddy.”

“We can do this,” Scott says. “I know we can. Besides, if we find both halves before they merge, we can stop this.”

“We don’t even know where to look,” Isaac points out.

“Actually,” Liam says. “We might know where, or at least who, to start with.”

“Aaron,” Theo adds. “He was asking Gabe and his friends to test people to see who was supernatural and who was human.”

“We think he’s the first half,” Liam says.

“So we find him and keep him away from his other half,” Scott says. “But before we do that, there’s something else.”

“There’s more?” Liam asks, a slight whine in his voice.

Theo squeezes his hand, “There’s always more.”

“When we were in the armory we found a map,” Scott says.

“A map of what?”

“Of all the Nemeton’s in the world,” Derek says. “Gerard plans to use them to wipe out all the supernatural.”

“Oh good,” Liam says. “So nothing _too_ bad.”

“Can someone just get rid of that old man already?” Isaac asks. “Look, I know you don’t kill people, but that man is a nuisance. No offense,” he says to Allison. “I know he’s your grandfather, but…”

“He’s not the man I thought he was,” Allison says. “If he’s going to try and kill all these people, he has to be stopped.”

“Glad we can agree on that,” Isaac says.

“I’m on your side,” Allison says, leaning into him. “Always.”

“Actually you might be able to help,” Scott says.

“How?”

“He doesn’t know you’re alive,” Scott says. “Maybe if he realizes you’re wrapped up in all of this he’ll call off the attacks.”

“Or he’ll kidnap Allison and keep her out of harm's way and kill us all,” Stiles says.

“I’ll talk to my dad,” Allison says. “See what he has to say.”

“Does he know you’re in town?” Scott asks.

“Not yet,” Allison says. “So this is going to be a fun conversation.”

“He’d told us not to come back,” Isaac tells them. “Said it was too dangerous. But we couldn’t just stand back while all of this was happening.”

“Especially after what happened to Jackson and Ethan,” Allison says.

“I’m sorry,” Lydia says. “What happened to Jackson? And what does Ethan have to do with it.”

Allison and Isaac share a look. It’s Allison that responds, “They’re married, and they were attacked a few nights ago in their apartment.”

“Are they okay?” Scott asks.

“Yeah they’re fine,” Allison says. “At least the last time we talked to them. They were planning to come back here too. In fact, they should…”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles cuts in. “Are we just going to pass over the fact that Jackson is married to Ethan?”

“Oh please,” Lydia says. “I always knew he was into men. Especially the way he’d look at you sometimes.”

“Me?” Stiles says, clearly shocked by that information.

“Yes _you_ ,” Lydia says. “He was attracted to you, he just never knew what to do about it.”

Stiles gapes for a moment, “Jackson Whittemore was into _me_? He hated me!”

“He didn’t,” Lydia says. “He was just in denial about being attracted to you. All men, I think. So it’s nice to hear he’s found himself in London. And with Ethan.”

“The point is,” Isaac says. “After what happened to Jackson and Ethan, we couldn’t just sit back and do nothing.”

“You would have been safer that way,” Lydia says.

“But you wouldn’t have been,” Allison replies. “How can I be happy knowing that my friends are in danger?”

“It’s good to have you back,” Scott says. “Both of you.”

“It’s good to be back,” Allison says. “I have missed all of you. And it’s nice to finally put faces to the names I’ve been hearing. You never said Theo was so cute.”

Theo feels his face heat up. “Uhh thanks?”

“Hey,” Isaac says, pouting next to her.

“But not as cute as you,” she says, patting his cheek. 

“So what’s the plan?” Liam asks him.

“And do I have time to shower and eat first?” Theo asks.

Liam rolls his eyes and Theo shrugs. “What? Are you telling me you’re not hungry?”

“I am a little,” Liam mumbles.

“Thought so.”

“We’ll order some pizza,” Derek says. “You can go get cleaned up.”

“And no funny business,” Stiles calls after them as Liam and Theo head towards the stairs.

“You wouldn’t even know,” Liam tells him. “Not that we’re going to do anything,” Liam quickly adds.

“Please don’t,” Malia says. “Seeing that body was gross enough. I don’t need to know what you two sound like having sex.”

“We’re not having sex,” Liam yells.

Theo chuckles and pulls him into the bathroom. He pins him to the door and leans in close, letting his lips barely ghost across Liam’s as he speaks. “That’s really too bad.”

“Theo,” Liam whines. “You’re not playing nice.”

Theo laughs and steps back. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside, followed by his pants and boxers. He can feel Liam’s eyes on him as he moves to the shower and turns it on.

“Are you going to join me or stand there and watch?” Theo asks.

“I think we might need to shower separately,” Liam mutters.

Theo smirks over his shoulder, “I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“You might be able to,” Liam says. “But I don’t know if I can.”

“Too bad,” Theo says. “I was really looking forward to some time alone with you.”

Liam pouts, “Just get in the shower.”

Theo shrugs, and steps in. He goes under the spray and closes his eyes, letting the warm water cascade over him. He hears movement outside the curtain and then the sound of it being pulled back, but he doesn’t turn.

“I see you decided to join me,” Theo laughs.

“You’ll never be alone.”

Theo tenses at the sound of Tara’s voice and he spins around fast. Too fast. His feet slide across the wet tub and he falls backwards with a yell.

“I’m always going to be with you, Theo,” Tara says, walking closer. 

“No!” Theo shouts. “No please. I’m sorry.”

She reaches out, her hand forcing its way towards his chest, and he closes his eyes again, waiting for pain. Waiting for it to all be over. He doesn’t feel anything. Only the warm water washing over him, and hands, gently moving across his skin.

“Theo,” Liam says, voice frantic. “Theo!”

“Liam?”

“Yeah,” Liam says. He takes Theo’s hand and brings it to his chest. “Yeah it’s me.”

Theo takes a deep breath, and tries to focus on the beating of Liam’s heart, letting it calm him. It hadn’t been real. Tara hadn’t been here.

“I hate this,” Theo mutters. “I keep seeing her. And I know it’s probably what I deserve after everything I did but…”

“No.” Liam reaches out, pushing the wet hair back from his face. “No, Theo. You don’t deserve that.”

Theo wants to argue that he does. How could he not deserve to be haunted after all the pain he caused, especially to Tara? It only makes sense. 

“Is everything okay?” Scott asks from outside the door.

“Yeah we’re good,” Liam says. “The Anuk-Ite just got to him a little, but we’re good.”

“Okay,” Scott says. A beat of silence. “The pizza should be here in about ten.”

“We’ll be down soon,” Liam tells him. He turns back to Theo. “Do you think you can stand?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. I think I’m good.”

He looks at Liam and frowns, “Your clothes are all wet.”

And it’s true. Liam’s shirt is off but he’s still in his jeans, and now they’re soaked. Liam just shrugs. “I was going to change anyway. Now come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“You need to wash too,” Theo mumbles.

“I will,” Liam assures him. “Now turn around.”

Theo does as he’s asked. He turns until his back is to Liam and leans down, tilting his head back when Liam asks him to. He closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Liam’s hands working into his hair, then down his body as he washes him. Normally it would ignite a fire within him, but right now all it does is calm him. It’s a reassurance that he’s safe. Liam is here. He’s okay.

When he’s done, Theo steps back under the spray and rinses off. He imagines that he’s washing away all the pain and fear of the last few weeks with it. It’s a nice thought. Even if it is temporary. 

“Go get dressed,” Liam tells him, pressing a lingering kiss to his chest, right above his heart. “I’ll be out soon.”

Theo nods. He goes to leave, but stops. He tilts Liam’s chin up and kisses him, slow and deep. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Liam says, his lips raising into a small smile. “Now go so I can shower before the water gets cold.”

Theo laughs when Liam swats at him with the washcloth as he grabs a towel and steps out of the shower. He dries off as best he can, and then wraps the towel around his waist. They hadn’t thought to bring clothes with them, which means he has to go across the hall to his room to get some.

“I’ll grab you some clothes,” Theo tells Liam.

“Thank you!” Liam calls from the other side of the curtain.

Theo smiles and steps out into the hall. He’s not surprised to see Scott standing just outside the door. Theo raises an eyebrow and nods his head as he walks across the hall to his room. Scott follows him. 

“Something wrong?” Theo asks him, as he rummages through the dresser for something to wear. He settles for a pair of jeans and one of Liam’s t-shirts and hoodies. 

Scott has his back to him, but is clearly listening as he dresses. What he’s listening for, Theo doesn’t know. “I could ask you that,” Scott says.

Theo sighs, “I’m fine. It was just… a hallucination, I guess.”

“Of your sister,” Scott guesses.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Theo says. And especially not in a house full of people with supernatural hearing. “Look, I’m fine. It shook me up a bit, but I’m calmed down now. Liam helped.”

“He does a good job of grounding you,” Scott muses. 

Theo knows what he’s hinting at. And he’s not wrong in the assumption. He’s just never said the words out loud. “I know what you’re getting at,” he says.

“And do you think I’m wrong?”

“No,” Theo says. He zips up his jeans and throws the shirt over his head. “I don’t.”

He pulls out a shirt for Liam and then exits the room to go grab some pants from Liam’s dresser. Scott follows, as Theo knew he would.

“Is there a problem with that?” Theo asks, glancing over at him as he starts looking through Liam’s clothes. He wants something Liam will be comfortable in. Especially with a fight coming. He finally finds a pair, and then closes the dresser. 

He knows Liam has to be listening from the bathroom, whether he wants to be or not. With Scott and Theo this close it’s not like he can just turn off his hearing. But Theo doesn’t mind. Liam should know what he is to Theo. They’re linked in so many other ways, this one shouldn't be a big deal.

“Of course not,” Scott says. “I’m glad you two have each other, Theo. You know that.”

“Okay,” Theo says slowly. “Then what’s with the interrogation?” 

“It’s not an interrogation,” Scott laughs. “I’m just checking in on you. Like I do with everyone in the pack. Especially after something bad happens.”

 _Pack_. Even knowing Theo remembers everything, and isn’t the same innocent guy he was all these months, Scott still thinks of him as pack. That means more than Theo could ever say.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah of course, dude,” Scott says, clapping him on the shoulder. He turns at the sound of a knock on the front door. “That must be the pizza.”

Seconds later, Stiles calls up to them, “Pizza’s here!”

“They no doubt heard the door, Stiles,” Derek points.

“Yeah I know, but you can’t pass up a moment to yell about pizza being here,” Stiles tells him. “It’s tradition.”

Theo shakes his head, “I should probably get these clothes to Liam.”

“Yes please,” Liam calls. 

Theo smiles, “Coming babe!”

Liam opens the door a crack when Theo gets there and smiles out at him, “Took you long enough.”

“You know I was talking to Scott,” Theo says. 

“I know,” Liam says. He takes the clothes from Theo, and then stands there, biting his lip.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Liam says. “We can talk later when we’re alone.”

Theo nods, but he wonders when exactly they’ll be alone again. Hopefully sooner rather than later. But he knows for that to happen, all this shit has to be dealt with. And right now it seems impossible. Scott seems optimistic they can win this though, and he wants to feel that way too.

“I’ll see you downstairs,” he tells Liam.

Liam smiles, “Save me some pizza before everyone eats it all.”

Theo laughs, “You got it.”

“We wouldn’t eat it all,” Scott says.

“Speak for yourself,” Stiles mumbles, his words muffled, clearly around a bite.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Stiles,” Lydia chides.

“So he clearly hasn’t changed,” Allison laughs.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asks. “Of course I have.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah he’s like a grumpy old man now,” Derek says.

“So your roles have reversed?” Allison teases.

“I’m not grumpy,” Stiles is saying when Theo steps into the kitchen. “I’m realistic.”

“And a teensy bit cynical,” Theo says.

Stiles shrugs, “Cynicism can be good sometimes dude.”

Theo shakes his head and grabs two plates. He fills them with pizza before moving to the living room. Most of the pack is at the table or leaning against the counters, but Theo wants to be able to sit and just be close to Liam. 

Liam bounds down the stairs a minute or so later and looks around. He smiles when he sees Theo sitting on the couch and runs over to him. He stumbles a bit on the rug and falls ungracefully onto the couch.

“I meant to do that,” Liam says.

“I’m sure you did,” Theo says. He hands Liam a plate and Liam grins. “Thanks.”

Derek and Kira join them a few minutes later, sitting in the recliners next to the couch. They all eat in silence as the rest of the pack talks in the kitchen. It’s comforting, in a way, having the house full of people. As much as he wants some alone time with Liam, it leaves less time for his brain to spiral through worst case scenarios.

And speaking of…

“Any word from Jenna?” he asks.

Liam nods, “Yeah. She texted me a few minutes ago. She’s good. She’s ready to be home.”

“I’m sure,” Theo says. “What about Mason?”

“He’s going stir crazy,” Liam says. “Corey says he’s tried to bust out a few times. Especially when we left to go to the school.”

Theo’s eyes widen, “We forgot his notebook!”

“We were kind of preoccupied with a dead body,” Liam reminds him. “He gets it. It’s fine.”

“And Melissa?” he says.

“She’s good,” Scott says. He walks into the room, plate in hand, and takes the remaining seat on the couch next to Liam. “She keeps telling me not to worry so much. But it’s hard not to worry.”

“Yeah it is,” Liam agrees.

“But they’re all strong,” Derek tells them. “They’re going to pull through.”

Theo nods, “And hopefully they’ll be safer there.”

“I hope so,” Liam whispers. 

Theo reaches out and squeeze his hand. Liam smiles and turns his hand over, lacing his fingers with Theo’s. It’s a little hard to eat this way, but they both need the contact. 

When they’re done, Scott explains his plan to them. Theo and Stiles are going to go in search of Aaron, while Scott, Liam, Derek, Malia, and Isaac are going to go in search of another pack. One that might be able to help them in their fight. 

Theo doesn’t like the thought of being separated from Liam, but he doesn’t argue. Scott has his reasoning, he’s sure. If this is what he thinks is best, he’s going to go with it. 

“I don’t like this,” Liam whispers later. They’re standing close, their heads pressed together. Theo tries to take everything about Liam in. “I wish I was going with you.”

“I know,” Theo says. “But Scott wants you with him. It’ll be fine, Liam.”

“How can you be sure?” Liam asks. “You’re going after half the Anuk-Ite, Theo. You know how much it’s been affecting you.”

“It’s been affecting all of us,” Theo tells him. “We have to stop it, and right now the best way to do that is to stop its halves from merging.”

“Just be careful,” Liam says.

Theo smiles and kisses him softly. “I will. You be careful too.”

“Don’t worry,” Derek says, stepping up to them with a smile. “We’ll look out for him.”

Theo nods, “I know. But you look out for yourselves as well.”

“Always,” Scott says. “So you know the plan?”

“We’re tracking Aaron and trying to capture him,” Theo says. 

“And if not we kill him,” Stiles adds.

“Stiles…” Scott sighs.

“What? How else are we going to stop him?”

“We’re going to work on that,” Kira says. “Allison, Lydia, and I are going by Deaton’s to see what we can figure out.”

“And we’ll let you know once we find anything,” Lydia says.

Theo really hopes they do. If they’re not able to keep Aaron from finding his other half, he doesn’t know what they’re going to do. 

* * *

“Are you sure this is where you saw him go?” Stiles asks, wrinkling his nose as he looks around the tunnels.

“For the tenth time, yes,” Theo says. He’s not exactly happy about being back here either. He thought he was done with this place, but apparently not. 

“Must feel like coming home,” Stiles says casually. 

Theo glances at him, but Stiles is looking straight ahead. “So you know then.”

“That you have your memories back?” Stiles asks. “Yeah.”

“And yet you’re here,” Theo says. “Because you don’t trust me.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Stiles says. “It was my idea for us to pair up, but I wanted to see for myself that you’re still…”

“What?”

“The Theo we’ve gotten to know over the past few months,” Stiles says.

“What if I’m not?” Theo asks. Stiles is silent, and Theo sighs. “How can I be when I know what I’ve done?”

“Your past doesn’t define you,” Stiles says. “We all know that.”

“Is it really that easy?” Theo asks. “I want to be good and you all just accept it?”

“Well no,” Stiles says. “Saying and doing are two completely different things, but I’ve seen a difference in you. Even after your memories came back. You’re not the evil sadistic bastard you were. Even if sometimes I still want to punch you in the face.”

Theo laughs, “Thanks I guess?”

Stiles shrugs, “No problem.”

They stop at a fork in the tunnels, there’s one leading to the left and another to the right. Everything in Theo is telling him to go right. That it’ll be safer.

Stiles must feel it too. “We should go this way,” he says, nodding his head to the right.

“It seems safer,” Theo says. “But I don’t think that’s the way we should go.”

“Why not?”

“Because everything in me is telling me not to go left,” Theo says. “It’s like I can feel the fear coming from that way. Which means…”

“He’s that way,” Stiles says.

Theo nods, “I think so.”

Stiles grumbles, “We would be the idiots that have to walk towards the danger.”

Theo laughs and takes a slow step forward into the dark tunnel, “Isn’t that what we always do?”

“Sure, doesn’t mean I like it.”

He has a point. The fear grips at Theo as he walks further down the tunnel. Their flashlights flicker a few times as a cold wind blows over them, before going out. Shit. This really isn’t a good idea. Who thought it was smart to send only Theo and Stiles after Aaron? They should have had more back up. 

He startles when he feels someone grab his hand, until he realizes its Stiles.

“Don’t say anything,” Stiles mutters. “I just don’t want to get lost by myself in here.”

“Noted,” Theo says. Truthfully, he’s grateful for the contact. Even if it is Stiles, it still helps keep him grounded and focused on the issue at hand. They’re going to find Aaron. They’re going to trap him, and stop all of this. 

A clattering ahead has Theo tensing, “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Stiles whispers. “Do you think it's him?”

“I think so,” Theo says.

“Never thought I’d hope to see rats,” Stiles jokes.

Theo huffs out a laugh. At least he can count on Stiles to crack jokes to ease the tension. 

“Theo.” Theo jumps at the sound of Tara’s voice echoing through the tunnels. “Theo.”

“Do you hear that?” Theo whispers. 

“What?” Stiles asks. “I don’t hear anything.”

Theo’s heart beats hard in his chest. Her heart. The heart he took from Tara. It doesn’t belong to him. And she’s here to take it back. 

“No,” he says. “No no.”

“Theo!” Stiles says. “Come on, dude. It’s the Anuk-Ite messing with you again. Focus.”

Theo nods. He shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts. But he keeps hearing her voice. “Stay here,” he growls.

“What?” Stiles asks, startled. “You can’t just leave me here!”

“I can use her voice to find him,” Theo says. It makes sense in his head, even if his thoughts are all jumbled. He just has to hope he’s right. 

Theo!” Stiles grabs his arm, and tries to stop him from leaving.

Theo growls, his eyes flashing gold. “Let me go.”

“You’re going to get yourself killed if you go charging in there like this,” Stiles tells him.

“We came here to catch this bastard,” Theo says. “That’s what I’m going to do.”

“But you have to be smart about it,” Stiles says.

“Theo,” Tara says, her voice taunting him.

It’s closer, which means Aaron has to be closer. He listens, taking in the different sounds in the tunnel. Stiles’ heart beating rapidly next to him, his own heart and breathing, and then footsteps to the right, coming towards them.

A body slams into his and he stumbles back, his hand slipping from Stiles’ as he hits the cool metal wall of the tunnel. 

“Theo!” Stiles calls.

“Stay back,” Theo tells him. He stands with a wince, and turns his blazing eyes towards Aaron. “If you ruined this hoodie, I swear I will make your death extra painful.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Stiles asks him.

Aaron just smiles, “It’s not my death that’s going to be painful. It’s yours. Or maybe…” his head turns, looking at Stiles.

“Stiles,” Theo says. “Get out of here.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Stiles asks. “We’re supposed to catch him together.”

That really had been a stupid idea. Stiles is human. Sure, he’s as capable as anyone, but he also doesn’t heal like he can. They hadn’t thought this through.

Theo inches himself along the wall, trying to put himself closer to Stiles. If Aaron is going after him, it’s Theo’s job to protect him. That’s his first priority right now. 

Aaron launches himself forward, and Theo slams into Stiles, knocking him out of the way. Stiles cries out as he lands with a painful thud on the ground. Theo doesn’t have time to look. His focus is on Aaron. Aaron screams and jumps again. Theo side steps out of the way, barely managing to miss being knocked over again. 

They circle each other, sizing each other up. When Aaron jumps again, Theo is ready. He swipes his hand out, slashing his clashes against Aaron’s abdomen. Aaron stops suddenly and throws his head back and screams. Another scream fills the air and a chill passes through Theo. 

Aaron shoves Theo down and then runs, tearing off through the tunnels. Theo’s about to run after him when he hears a groan from Stiles. He rushes over to him, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Stiles.” His eyes move over him, looking him over for injuries. He’s cradling his arm in his hand, and winces when Theo reaches out, trying to assess the damage. “You’re hurt.”

“Well yeah, you kind of slammed me into the ground,” Stiles grits out.

“Sorry,” Theo says. “I was trying to stop Aaron from getting to you.”

“I know,” Stiles sighs. He rests his head back against the wall. “What do you think the other scream was?”

“His other half,” Theo says. He doesn’t have proof of that, but he just knows. It makes sense why Aaron would take off so suddenly.

“I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t say that,” Stiles says. “Because now we’re even worse off.”

“Here,” Theo reaches out, touching Stiles' arm again. He tries to focus on taking his pain, like he has before with the dog and Liam. But nothing happens.

Stiles snorts, “You can’t take pain if you don’t care.”

Theo sucks in a breath, as panic builds inside him. He does care. He does. He’s just… his head can’t focus. “I do,” he whispers.

“Theo,” Stiles says. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” Theo yells. “It’s not. I do care. I should be able to do this. I should.”

He stumbles back into the opposite wall and puts his head in his hands. Suddenly it’s gotten hard to breathe. No matter how hard he tries, he just can’t catch his breath. His chest aches. And he just needs air. He needs… he needs to be the other Theo. The Theo that can help people instead of ruining things and hurting people.

“I’m good,” he sobs. “I’m good.”

He has to be. He’s not going to be the monster Monroe wanted him to be when she brought his memories back. He can’t be. 

“Theo!”

He knows the voice. It’s familiar. Why is it familiar?

“Theo!”

He should know who’s speaking but nothing makes sense right now. His head feels like it’s splitting open. And he can’t… “I can’t breathe.”

“Shit,” he hears muttered, along with a pained grunt as someone comes closer. A hand touches his arm but it feels wrong. It’s not the one he wants touching him. Not who he needs. 

“Liam,” he whispers. “Liam.”

“We’ll get you to Liam. I just need you to stand up, okay?”

Theo nods and he stands. The world comes a little more into focus, and the face next to him becomes clear. Stiles. It’s Stiles. How could he have forgotten Stiles? 

“Stiles,” he says, his voice hoarse. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it man. I’ll heal,” Stiles tells him. “I don’t think it’s broken, just sprained. So we’re good.”

“But I couldn’t take your pain,” he says. More tears force their way past his eyes but he makes no move to wipe them away. He’s tired. So fucking tired. 

“I know,” Stiles says. “And I shouldn’t have said… look I know you care, alright? I think you’re just inside your head too much about it.”

“You’re telling me,” Theo mutters.

They make it out to the truck and Stiles ushers Theo to the passenger’s side before running to the driver’s side and hopping in.

“Can you drive?” Theo asks him. “Your wrist.”

“It hurts, but I’m fine,” stiles says. “I’m probably the one less likely to get us killed right now considering the state you’re in.”

“Good point.”

Stiles drives fast, down a bunch of side streets through town, until he’s parking outside Liam’s house. It’s empty. 

“They’re not here,” Theo says, frowning as they make their way to the door. “Shouldn’t they be back?”

“I’ll call them,” Stiles says.

He doesn’t say what they’re both thinking, that they must have ran into some sort of problem. The thought has Theo on edge all over again. Liam could be in trouble and he’s stuck here. 

“Hey Scott,” Stiles says. “What’s…?”

“It was Quinn,” Scott says, cutting him off. “The other half was Quinn.”

“You found her?” 

“Yeah but she got away,” Scott says. “Aaron?”

“He got away too,” Stiles says. “We found him and Theo was fighting him off, but then he injured him and he just screamed. And there was another scream.”

“That was Quinn,” Scott says. “She must have felt Aaron’s pain.”

“And that led them to each other,” Stiles says. 

“Yeah.”

“So you think it’s joined?” 

“It has,” Scott says. “The Anuk-Ite is whole.”

Theo groans and bangs his head on the wall, “Just fucking great.”

“Is Theo okay?” he hears Scott ask.

There’s a beat of silence before Stiles speaks, “Debatable. Is Liam with you?”

“He’s with Derek. They’re on their way to his house,” Scott says.

Theo takes a breath of relief. Liam’s okay. He’s coming home. He’ll be seeing him soon.

“Good,” Stiles says. “Because we need him.”

Theo’s head snaps towards the door at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Two doors open and then close. He picks up on the heartbeat instantly. Liam.

He runs to the door and throws it open and runs down the stairs. He doesn’t stop until he reaches Liam, and even then he almost knocks him over with the force with which crashes into him. “You’re okay,” he whispers into his throat. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, running a hand through his hair. “I’m okay, Theo. So are you.”

Theo tucks his face into Liam’s neck and inhales deeply as he breathes him in. Liam’s here. He’s alright. They’re both alright. At least for now. 

“What happened?” 

“The pack was dead,” Liam says. “The Anuk-Ite got to it. There was another skinless corpse there, and a phone. We called the last number dialed and it was Mrs. Finch.”

“The science teacher?” 

“Yeah, she was the alpha of the pack,” Liam says. “Quinn, the werewolf from the station, was her daughter.”

“And the other half of the Anuk-Ite,” Theo says.

“Yeah.”

“Everything makes so much more sense now,” Theo says.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, my fear felt amplified even more at the station,” Theo says. “Sure there have been moments outside of it, but there… I don’t know. I felt like it was going to consume me.”

“I felt that too,” Derek says. “It was definitely worse there than elsewhere.”

“And I felt that way in the tunnels today,” Theo says. “With Aaron.”

“So Quinn was already half the Anuk-Ite when she was with us?” Liam asks.

Derek nods, “Pretty sure. And Theo’s right, it does explain a lot of things that happened there that night. The deputies, everyone’s fear being intensified.”

“And here we thought she was just some innocent werewolf and she was toying with us,” Theo says.

“To be fair, I always thought she was shady,” Stiles says. 

“Stiles, you think everyone is shady at some point in your relationship with them,” Derek points.

“And I am usually right,” Stiles says. “I was right with you two.”

“Yes, but we’ve evolved,” Derek says.

“Yeah but at the time you were both shady as fuck,” Stiles says. “So my intuition is right most of the time, and you know what this means.”

“What?” Derek asks.

“You should always listen to me obviously,” Stiles says. 

“Sure Stiles,” Derek says, clearly trying to placate him.

“Do we have anything else to do tonight?” Liam asks them.

“No,” Derek says. “I think we’re all going to get some rest and regroup in the morning.”

Theo knows they all want to keep fighting and figuring this out, but they do need some rest. Tomorrow is probably going to bring the fight of their lives and they need to be ready.

“And I need to get my arm checked out,” Stiles says.

Theo winces, “I am sorry about that.”

Stiles waves him off, “I’ve had worse.”

“If you need anything, call,” Derek says. 

Theo nods, “Will do. You two be safe.”

“Yeah you as well,” Derek says. “I know we’re resting, but we still need to be vigilant.”

He’s right. They learned that the hard way when Melissa, Jenna, and Mason were all shot in Scott’s house. Nowhere seems safe anymore. And yet when they walk inside and up the stairs, Liam leading Theo to the bedroom and stripping them both down before crawling into bed, Theo has never felt safer than Liam’s arms. 

It’s a little silly, he supposes. He knows danger is still lurking out there. It could find them right now. But it’s easy to push it aside and just let himself exist with Liam. They don’t get a lot of time alone anymore, and it doesn’t escape him why the house is empty. But he still can’t help but close the little space between them and kiss Liam. He kisses him like he’s the only thing that matters, because he is. He always is. He’s his reason for fighting, the person that keeps him grounded. His anchor. He’s never said the word out loud, but he’s sure Liam knows. Like he knows so many things without Theo having to tell him.

 _I love you_ , he thinks, sending the words through their connection. He could say them easily, he does all the time, but there’s something special about their bond. Something about being able to communicate with Liam so easily, so intimately. One day he hopes Liam will be able to speak back. But until then he’ll take the kisses he presses to his skin, the soft words he murmurs as he goes, the way he makes Theo feel alive just by being with him. It’s something he’ll never get used to. He’ll never take his moments with Liam for granted. They mean too much to him. 

That night, he falls asleep with Liam pressed against him, breathing softly as he sleeps. He dreams of a day when they can have nights like this without fearing the morning and what it will bring. Until then, he just treasures this moment, getting to watch the boy he loves sleep in his arms.


	13. Bait

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Theo wakes up the next day, feeling warm and comfortable. For a moment, he’s happy. Liam’s scent surrounds him. He can hear his heart beating calm and steady as he lays across him, his face tucked into Theo’s neck. 

“Why are you awake?” Liam mumbles, his lips pressing against Theo’s skin and making him shiver.

Theo looks over at the clock on Liam’s bedside table and laughs, “Because it’s after 10 a.m.”

“Oh my god,” Liam groans. “Really?”

“Yep.”

“We should probably get up,” Liam sighs, though he makes no effort to move.

“Probably,” Theo says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “But I think we can take a few more minutes.”

“Hmm yeah just a few.” Liam sighs happily and nuzzles into his neck. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” Theo says.

“I’ll be happy when the war is over and we can just always be together like this,” Liam says.

“You’ll still have school,” Theo tells him. “And I still have work.” He stops, thinking. “Come to think of it, I haven’t worked in a few days. Deaton may not want me back.”

“I mean, you were kidnapped and we are in the middle of a war,” Liam tells him. “I’m sure your absence is excusable. Besides, he’s going to need someone when Scott goes off to college.”

College. It’s hard to think that graduation is only a few weeks away now. They’ve been so caught up in everything Theo hadn’t even realized. Not that it matters for him, apart from most of the pack leaving. 

The door opens downstairs and Liam’s head turns. He listens for a moment before sitting up. “Shit. My dad’s home.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Theo asks.

“We’re both naked in my bed,” Liam tells him. “He usually just opens the door after he knocks. And I forgot to lock it.” 

Liam scrambles up and launches himself at the door, quickly locking it as footsteps sound on the stairs.

“Because that won’t look the least bit suspicious,” Liam laughs.

“Just shut up and get dressed,” Liam hisses, throwing a shirt at Theo.

“This is great, Liam, but I also need pants, and you kind of shredded mine last night.”

Liam winces, “Yeah sorry about that. Here,” he tosses Theo a pair of sweats. “Put these on, and we’ll get you jeans later. It would look more suspicious wearing regular clothes anyway.”

“Right,” Theo says slowly.

A knock sounds on the door and the handle turns. “Liam?” his father calls from the other side. “You alright, son?”

“Yeah, Dad,” Liam says. “Just one minute!” He throws his shirt on and tries to fix his hair in the mirror as Theo puts the sweats on and then the shirt. “Okay act normal,” Liam whispers.

Theo wants to point out that Liam is the one acting like something is going on. His father will probably see right through him. But Theo keeps his mouth shut. 

Liam moves to the door and opens it slowly, “Hey dad!”

“Liam.” Dr. Geyer looks from Liam to where Theo is standing behind him, next to the bed. He raises an eyebrow. “Why was your door locked?”

“Safety precaution,” Liam says.

“Safety precaution?” Dr. Geyer repeats. “For who?”

“With everything that’s been happening it felt safer to lock the door since we were here alone,” Theo says.

“Right,” Liam says. “And that’s why Theo slept in here. So we didn’t have to worry.”

“I see,” Dr. Geyer says, an amused smile on his lips. “Because you two already haven’t been sleeping in the same room together for the past few months.”

“Umm… No. We’re not… I mean…”

“Relax,” his father says. “I remember what it’s like to be your age. Just as long as you’re being safe.”

“We can’t get pregnant,” Liam blurts out, and Theo fights the urge to face palm. And then he goes and makes it worse. “Or STDs. Right?” He turns to Theo. “Werewolves don’t have sexually transmitted diseases, do they?”

“Oh no,” Theo says. “You leave me out of this one.”

Liam frowns, “I’ll ask Stiles.”

And that’s definitely a conversation that would be hilarious to witness. Though, no doubt Stiles has looked that information up before and has it on hand. He imagines Stiles asking Derek about supernatural STDs and has to fight the urge to laugh.

“Now that would be something,” Theo says.

“What?” Liam says. “Then we’d have proof!”

“I don’t need to know,” Dr. Geyer says. He holds up his hands and backs out the door. “I don’t need to know anything.”

“Dad?”

“I’m going to go shower,” he says. He stops in the middle of his retreat. “I know you’re in the middle of some crisis, but your mom would enjoy a visit from you both, at least to see for herself you’re okay.”

“Sure,” Liam says. “We can go see her.”

“Of course,” Theo says.

It would help ease his worries a bit to see her for himself. To hear her heart beating and know she’s really okay. 

“Good,” Dr. Geyer says. “I have a shift today which your mother insisted I take. So it would be nice for her to have a little bit of company.”

“You know Mason will probably sneak out of his own room to see her,” Liam says.

“He already has,” Dr. Geyer says, shaking his head. “And Melissa had insisted on them sharing a room.”

Theo chuckles, “Of course she did.”

“No telling what those two are talking about,” Liam says.

“No doubt how worried they are about their children,” Dr. Geyer says. “A feeling I know all too well.”

“We’re going to be fine, Dad,” Liam assures him.

“I know,” he says. “But it’s a parent’s job to worry. And I’ll always wish you didn’t have to be caught up in this mess.”

“You and me both,” Theo mutters.

“You’re both still just kids,” Dr. Geyer says. 

Theo can feel the sadness washing over both him and Liam, and wishes he could make it go away. Liam goes to him though. He hugs his father tightly and buries his face in his neck. The thought that he’s probably trying to remember his scent makes Theo’s chest ache for both of them, and for himself. He’s hit with a flash of his parents' faces years ago, both sad and horrified as he stood over them. His hands had shook for the briefest moment that night, as he’d felt the tiniest moment of doubt, but then their voices had sounded in his head. The Dread Doctors. Telling him what he had to do. And Theo had. He’d done it and he hadn’t looked back, even as the strong scent of their blood filled the air, threatening to consume him. It overwhelms him now, still so strong even after all these years, and Theo has to fight to catch his breath. 

He tries to tell himself that it’s not real. But it _is_. He did those things. How could he have done that? How could he have ever thought that it was okay? 

“Theo?”

Liam’s coming closer, his face pinched in worry, and Theo can’t take it. He doesn’t deserve that look directed at him. He doesn’t deserve any of the love Liam has given him. “I can’t,” he chokes out. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Liam asks, confused. “Theo what are you talking about?”

“Son?” 

It takes a moment for Theo to realize the word is directed at him, and not Liam. That just makes the pain in Theo’s chest grow. He’s no one’s son, not anymore. And he shouldn’t be. Not after what he did to his parents. 

“I shouldn’t be here,” he whispers. “I shouldn’t.”

“Theo,” Liam says, his tone urgent. “Theo. Listen to me. The Anuk-Ite is getting to you again, okay? Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real.”

Theo laughs, the sound choked and awful. “I’m seeing me.”

“What?”

Liam steps closer, into his face, and Theo has to fight the urge to back up. To get away from Liam. Especially when Liam reaches out and touches him, the gentleness with which he takes Theo’s face in his hands threatening to break him. 

“Theo,” Liam says softly. “It’s okay. I don’t know where your head is at, or what it’s telling you, but it’s wrong. It’s wrong. Do you hear me?”

Theo nods. He takes a deep breath, then another. Liam’s scent washes over him, calming him little by little. Even if a voice in his head is telling him it’s not true. That Liam’s the one that’s wrong. He wants so much for him to be right. He clings to that hope that he is.

He rests his head against Liam’s and exhales shakily. “Why is it affecting me so much?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says. “I wish I did so I could stop it.”

“You would try and fight the imaginary demon in my head,” Theo chuckles.

“Always,” Liam says.

Theo knows he will. He’s seen how much Liam is willing to fight for those he loves. And for some unfathomable reasons he loves Theo. And Theo loves him back with every inch of his fractured and messy self. He just hopes that in the end, that’s enough. 

* * *

“So, Scott and Malia are learning from Deucalion how to fight blind,” Liam says.

“Right,” Theo says. “I can imagine that’s going well.”

Liam smiles, “You should have more faith in them.”

“I know they’re probably determined and doing it for the right reasons,” Theo says. “But do we really think Malia has the patience for that?”

“We can only hope,” Liam says. “Because our lives are in their hands with the Anuk-Ite.”

“And what are we doing?” Theo asks.

“We’re on hunter duty,” Liam says. “Scott thinks that’s the best place for us.”

“You mean far away from the Anuk-Ite because it’s been having a stronger effect on me,” Theo says.

“On both of us,” Liam points out. “And yes, that’s essentially it. But we do need to keep an eye on them too.”

“Fair point,” Theo says. “Make sure they don’t shoot anyone else before this whole thing is over. If it’s over.”

“It will be,” Liam assures him. “We’re going to win this.”

“I do love your optimism,” Theo says. 

He still feels shaky and off since his episode this morning, but has thankfully calmed a bit. It helps that Liam pulled him back into bed to cuddle some more after his father left for work. He’d only left after being assured that they were both okay, and that yes, someone would visit Jenna.

They spend the rest of the day driving the streets, trying to keep an eye on things. Nothing seems out of place. In fact, most people seem to be staying inside. That, or they’re off with Monroe preparing for battle. A battle Theo hopes never comes. 

“We should go see my mom,” Liam says when it’s nearing dark. “I did promise Dad, and well... we probably should have gone sooner.”

“I’m sure she’s been plenty busy with Melissa,” Theo says.

“Knowing those two they’ve been plotting an escape,” Liam says.

“Or gearing up for battle themselves,” Theo adds.

Liam’s eyes widen, “Okay, yeah. We definitely need to get to the hospital.”

Theo chuckles and turns the truck around, pointing it in the direction of the hospital. There are more cars in the parking lot than Theo was expecting. He tries to shrug it off, even as unease starts to build. Especially at the feeling of being watched.

“Does it feel like somebody's watching us?” Theo asks.

Liam nods. He tilts his head to their left and then huffs in annoyance. “Because someone is.”

He walks over to the hospital sign and Theo follows. Behind it, sits Nolan. “What are you doing here?” Liam asks him.

“Waiting on you,” Nolan says. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to visit your mom, but you need to know, you can’t.”

“What? Why the hell not?”

“Because it’s not safe,” Nolan says.

“For who?” Theo asks.

“For you,” Nolan says.

“Why wouldn’t a hospital be safe?” Liam asks. “I’ve known these people most of my life. Since I was a kid. My Dad works here.”

“Yeah, and they’re not happy about your secret, Liam,” Nolan says. 

“Are you telling me that the staff are hunters?” Theo says.

“Not exactly,” Nolan says. “Though they are armed, and reporting back to Monroe.”

“My mom is in there,” Liam says. “And Mason. Corey and Melissa too. Hell my Dad is working right now,” Liam says. “If they’re in danger…”

“They’re not,” Nolan says. “As long as you stay away.”

“Like hell I am,” Liam says. “And if you’re so sure about these people being hunters, you’re going to prove it to me.”

“What?”

“Show me who’s on her side,” Liam says.

“Are you crazy?” Nolan says. “That could get us both killed.”

“I think you knew the risk you were taking when you chose to wait here for us,” Liam says.

“I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt,” Nolan says. “That was never what I wanted.”

“Seemed like it when you sided with the hunters,” Theo says.

“I was afraid!” Nolan says, voice pleading. “I still am, but seeing what Monroe, and all of them are willing to do. That’s not what I wanted.”

“So help us,” Liam says. “Help us know exactly what we’re up against. You show me, and then you can leave.”

“You mean show us, right?” Theo asks.

“No,” Liam says. “He’s going to show me.”

“I can’t let you go in there alone,” Theo tells him.

“You don’t have a choice,” Liam tells him. “I need you to go check on my mom, Theo.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Liam says. “I need to know she’s safe, but we also need to know what we’re facing. So you go to my mom, and I’ll go with Nolan.”

Theo doesn’t like it. In fact, he hates it. The last thing he wants is to be separated right now. Especially knowing Liam is going into a possibly dangerous situation. But he gets it. He wants to know Jenna is safe as much as Liam does.

“Fine,” Theo says. “But if you’re in trouble…”

“You’ll know,” Liam says. “Trust me. And you know how to reach me.”

Theo nods. He just wishes Liam could get a message to him the same way. 

Liam starts to walk away, but Theo stops him. “Wait.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to try and argue with me again, Theo.”

Theo smiles and brushes a piece of hair back from Liam’s face. It’s been getting a lot longer. Theo kind of likes it like this. “No. I know you’re doing this no matter what I say.”

“Then what is it?” Liam asks.

“I love you,” Theo says, placing a lingering kiss to his lips. “Don’t forget that.”

“Never,” Liam says. “I love you too.”

“Be careful,” Theo says.

Liam grins, “Always.”

They walk into the hospital together, being careful to duck out of sight whenever anyone comes into view. It takes a lot longer to reach the elevator this way, but Theo gets it. They can’t trust anyone. Theo leaves Liam and Nolan at the elevator, and takes the stairs. It’ll be easier this way. That way no one can catch him on the elevator after Liam and Nolan get off. 

He doesn’t run into anyone on the stairs, or in the hall when he steps off. But he’s still careful to stay out of sight. He has to duck behind a laundry cart just outside Jenna’s room when a nurse comes out of a room a few doors down. 

When the coast is clear he steps out and runs into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

“Theo,” Jenna says, sounding surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to visit?” Theo asks. He pulls the curtains near her bed just to be safe.

“You are,” Jenna says slowly. “But why do I feel like this is more than a visit? And where’s Liam?”

“He’s here,” Theo tells her. “Just in the middle of something.”

“Uh huh, and why do I feel like that something is dangerous?” Jenna asks.

“Because it is,” Melissa says, from a chair near her bed. “It always is.”

“Let’s just say the hospital apparently has more people on Monroe’s side than we thought,” Theo says.

“Seriously?” Melissa says. “You’re telling me that nurses and doctors and anyone else working here is on the side of hunters?”

“Apparently so.”

“Well that's just the most ridiculous thing I ever heard,” Melissa says. “It’s not in our blood as decent healthcare professionals to have any sort of bias.”

“Tell that to your co-workers,” Theo mutters. “Though, to be fair we think this is the work of the Anuk-Ite. It’s bringing this out of people. Or so Scott says.”

“Let’s hope he’s right,” Melissa says.

“I just can’t see all these people having this much hatred in them,” Jenna says. “We _know_ these people. Surely they wouldn’t want to hurt Liam.”

“I hope you’re right,” Theo says.

“Where is Liam?” Jenna asks.

“He went with Nolan,” Theo says.

“The boy that beat him up?” Jenna asks, her voice rising. “And you just let him go with him?”

“Believe me, I wasn’t happy about it,” Theo says. He glances towards the door, listening. “But you know how stubborn Liam is. He didn’t exactly give me a choice. And besides, Nolan seems to be on our side.”

“Or he’s leading Liam into a trap.”

“I don't think so,” Theo says. “He was telling the truth.”

“You’re sure?” Melissa asks.

“I don’t think Nolan’s that good of a liar,” Theo says. “A little shit, sure. But manipulative? No. He just doesn’t seem the type.”

“You would know,” Melissa says.

“Yeah, I would,” Theo says. “So if I thought Nolan was anything like I was, I would not let him anywhere near Liam.”

“I know you’ll do anything to keep Liam safe,” Jenna says. “So why are you here?”

“Because I’d also do anything to keep you two safe,” Theo says. “And with hunters in the hospital, Liam doesn’t think you are.”

“We need to warn David,” Jenna says. 

“And we can take care of ourselves,” Melissa reminds him. “We’re not a pair of damsels in distress.”

“I know that,” Theo says. He smiles over at them. “Believe me, if these hunters were smart, they’d be terrified of you.”

“Then you should have no problem letting us walk out of here,” Jenna says.

“What? You can’t go out there!”

“Didn’t you just agree that we’re capable of handling ourselves?” Melissa asks.

“Yes. You are. But you’ve both been shot.”

“We’re fine,” Jenna says. “We’re set to be discharged soon anyway. So, we’re going out there. I’m going to find my husband, and you’re going to find Liam.”

“I can’t leave you,” Theo argues. 

“You can, and you will,” Jenna says. “I don’t need you to look out for me. I’m good. Liam though, should not be out there without backup.”

“And Nolan hardly counts as backup,” Melissa says.

Theo sighs. “You’re doing this whether I agree to it or not, aren’t you?”

“We are,” Jenna says. “So get the hell out of here and go find my son.”

Theo weighs his options. Or really, he tries to decide who he finds more terrifying. Liam or his mother. In the end, he leaves the room, trusting that Jenna and Melissa will be safe. He listens, taking in the sounds of the hospital, and locates Liam’s heartbeat two floors up.

He runs to the stairs and takes them two at a time, coming out in a seemingly empty hallway. Then he hears it. Liam’s heartbeat in the next hall over, and others. At least five nearby. He runs, pushing himself hard, needing to get to Liam. Liam stands at the end of the hall, facing Theo. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees him running towards him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Liam hisses.

“Saving your ass,” Theo says. “Or did you not hear the hunters on their way to you?”

“Oh I heard them,” Liam says. “I lured them up here away from everyone.”

“And what? You planned to face off against five of them on your own?”

“It’s not like I have a choice,” Liam says.

“There’s always a choice,” Theo says. 

“Not this time,” Liam says

Theo watches as Liam stands there, face shifted and claws out. Ready to fight. Ready to sacrifice himself so the others have a chance. No. Theo can’t let that happen. He runs back and hits the button on the elevator and then grabs Liam. He yanks him backwards towards the door and throws him in.

Liam looks up at him with wide, scared eyes, “What are you doing?”

“What the old me never would have,” Theo says. “Being the bait.”

“NO!” Liam cries out. He runs towards the door and Theo can hear him banging his fists on it. But he ignores him. He turns back to the Dread Doctors and growls. He might very well cease to exist here. He could die and be left to an endless torture with his sister. But at least he’s given Liam a chance to survive. 


	14. Reconciliation

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Liam’s heart pounds in his chest, fear taking over. He doesn’t understand what just happened. One moment Theo was fine. They were fighting side by side, and then the next he was… he was different. It was like he was lost in pain that Liam couldn’t quite comprehend. 

A gunshot goes off outside and Liam cries out, clawing at the door and trying to get it open. “Theo! Theo!”

There’s only silence. Liam can’t hear his heartbeat anymore. He tries not to panic, but that only lasts until the elevator doors open and he’s met with an empty hallway. The hunters are gone, but so is Theo.

“No,” he whispers, tears stinging at his eyes. “No. Theo.”

He shakes his head and tries to pull himself together. He can still fix this. He has to believe that. He can get Theo back and they can defeat the hunters and stop the Anuk-Ite. He has to believe that. 

He closes his eyes and listens, trying to pinpoint Theo’s heartbeat. He has to be somewhere in the hospital. He frowns when he hears him a few floors above. The elevator must have gone down without Liam realizing. He runs back into it and pushes the buttons repeatedly to close the door. He needs to get up there. He needs to save Theo. He knows Theo is lost in his head right now about everything, but damn it Liam still loves him. He’ll always love him. He just wishes Theo could see that.

The door opens and there Theo is, his back to Liam as Gabe and some hunters walk towards him, guns raised. Liam grabs Theo and pulls him back into the elevator, quickly hitting the button to shut the door at the same time gunfire starts pouring out.

“Liam!” Theo says, turning to face him in shock. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Saving your ass,” Liam says. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“You should have left,” Theo tells him. “It’s not safe.”

“It’s not safe for you either!” Liam shouts. “Or do you not care about that?”

“Of course I do,” Theo says. “Look, I’m not being some self-sacrificing asshole, okay?”

“Sure seems like you are,” Liam mutters. “Or do you not remember?” He grabs Theo’s hand and laces their pinkies together. “We made a promise.”

Liam watches as Theo takes a shuddering breath. He knows that seems like so long ago. It’s only been a couple months, but it feels like a lifetime has passed since he first kissed Theo. Since they promised each other they wouldn’t die for each other.

Theo smiles and steps closer, “I’m not dying for you.”

Liam mirrors his movements, “I’m not dying for you either.”

“So live for me,” Theo says, bringing a hand up to brush across Theo’s cheek. “And I’ll live for you.”

“You damn well better,” Liam tells him. “Because I’m not losing you.”

“I’m not losing you either,” Liam says. “I’m going to fight for you. I will never stop fighting for you.

Theo pulls him in with a hand around his waist and kisses him. It’s hard and a little desperate, both of them knowing the risk they’re about to take. But they have to. They have to keep fighting. But they know they’re going to do whatever it takes to make it out of this battle alive. There’s no other option. 

“So we fight,” Liam says. “Together.”

“Always.”

Theo presses another quick kiss to his lips, lingering there for a moment. He can still feel the fear raging inside of him, but he pushes it down. It’s easier to tame it with Liam here, grounding him, reminding him what he has to fight for. 

“I adore you,” he says, glancing down at Liam.

Liam smiles, “I adore you too.”

Theo turns to face the elevator doors and feels his shift take over. Liam hits the button, and does the same. He counts each second that passes on Liam’s heartbeat. Each beat a reminder of what he’s fighting for. 

The doors open and they both roar, charging forward into the spray of bullets that come flying towards them. They duck and weave, knocking into hunters as they go. They work seamlessly, knowing what the other needs without them having to say a word. It’s all a blur as they fight their way down the hall towards the waiting room. The same waiting room they had only been in yesterday, waiting for news on Jenna. 

They continue fighting, and somehow Theo finds himself separated from Liam. He’s facing off against two hunters, while Liam is fighting Gabe. He hears one of the hunters talking to Monroe through a walkie talkie. And fear grips him when she tells him to take them all out. She doesn’t care who. 

The hunter turns his gun towards where Liam and Gabe are struggling and Theo runs. He barrels into Liam, knocking him down at the same time the hunter starts firing, Melissa comes around the corner with Nolan and Jenna and the three of them start swinging what looks like metal trays at the hunters, knocking the remaining hunters out. Jenna even throws in a kick to one of their chests, sending them flying backwards. It’s kind of badass. Something Theo will compliment her on later. 

Relieved that the hunters are dealt with, Theo turns to Liam. “Are you okay?” he whispers, frantically looking Liam over. 

“I’m good,” Liam says. He looks over Theo’s shoulder at the sound of a pained whimper. “Gabe.”

Theo turns his head to see Gabe dragging himself across the floor, leaving a streak of blood as he goes. He somehow manages to pull himself up and leans back against the cabinet.

“It hurts,” he whispers. 

Theo stands on shaky legs and walks towards him. He knows all the things Gabe did. He knows he’s hurt people, people Theo cares about. But right now all he sees is a hurt, scared kid. A kid that’s dying. Theo can tell as much. He was shot multiple times. It’s a miracle he’s even made it this far.

“Theo,” Liam calls.

Theo shakes his head, “I’ve got this.”

He stops in front of Gabe and kneels down next to him. Gabe looks up at him with eyes red and wet with tears. He doesn’t look like the same asshole kid from before. He looks scared and in pain. Theo reaches out and puts his hand on his arm, hoping that he can do this. That this will work. 

Black veins move up his arm and he feels it, the pain. Not his own, but Gabe’s. “Does it hurt anymore?” he asks, looking from where his hand is resting on Gabe’s arm, to Gabe’s face.

Gabe shakes his head, his breathing slowing. “No.”

“Good,” Theo says softly. He stays there, watching as Gabe’s eyes close and his heart slows, along with his breathing, until it stops. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, he gets to his feet and stumbles towards Liam. Liam’s arms envelope him into a tight hug as he buries his face in Theo’s neck. They stand there, gripping each other tightly, both of them crying in pain and relief. This, at least, is over. 

“Hello? Is anyone there? Report?”

The sound of Monroe’s voice comes from the walkie talkie left on the floor by one of the hunters. Liam pulls back from Theo and walks towards it, Theo right behind him. He kneels down and picks it up. 

He presses the button and brings it closer to his face. “You lost.”

“What?” she says. “Where are my men?”

“It’s over,” Liam says. “If I were you, I’d run.”

“I don’t…” her words cut off on a scream and then there’s static.

Liam looks back at Theo, confusion clear on his face. “What was that?”

“Sounds like she got what was coming to her,” Theo says.

“Oh she did,” Peter’s voice comes through the speaker. “Not sure what happened. Just found her like this. But she won’t be a problem anymore.”

Liam releases the button and lowers the walkie talkie, before getting to his feet. “You think he killed her?”

“I’d say it’s a safe assumption,” Theo says. She had it coming. They all know that. Even if they won’t say it out loud.

Liam takes a shaky breath and leans into Theo. “I can’t believe it’s over.”

“Is it?” Theo asks. “I mean the hunters here, sure. And Monroe is gone but what about the others?”

“I don’t feel the fear anymore,” Liam says. He glances up at Theo. “Do you?”

Theo takes a moment to just breathe, to focus on what he’s feeling. A little shaken up and overwhelmed but there’s no fear. At least not the way he’s been feeling it since the Anuk-Ite showed up. “No,” Theo says. “I don’t.”

“We need to call Scott,” Liam says.

“I’ll call him,” Theo says. “You go to your mom.”

Liam nods and leans up to kiss Theo on the cheek, “So I guess we kept our promises, huh?”

Theo smiles, “I guess so.”

He watches Liam cross the lobby to where Jenna is standing with Melissa and Nolan. Mason and Corey have joined them as well. Jenna immediately embraces Liam, pulling him in for a tight hug. Satisfied that he’s okay, Theo pulls out his phone. He dials Scott, but there’s no answer. Frowning, he dials Derek’s number.

“Hey Theo,” Derek says, answering on the third ring. “Everything okay there?”

“Yeah we’re good,” Theo says. “A little banged up, but everyone’s alive. At least all of us.”

“Someone didn’t make it?” 

“Gabe,” Theo says. “His fellow hunters decided it would be fun to start firing at him. Probably put at least five bullets in him, if not more. On Monroe’s order.”

“Jesus.”

“Was Peter with you at the school?” Theo asks

There’s a beat of silence before Derek answers, “Yeah. Why?”

“I think you’ll find Monroe there,” Theo says.

“Why do you say that?” Derek asks.

“Lucky guess,” Theo says. He can explain everything later. “How are all of you? And the Anuk-Ite? Is it gone?”

“It is,” Derek says. “We figured out that mountain ash could get rid of it. Stiles came in at the last minute and saved the day. And then we had to get Scott’s sight back.”

“Wait what?”

“He clawed out his eyes,” Derek says.

“Scott clawed out his eyes?” Theo asks.

“Excuse me?” Melissa says, appearing next to him. “Did you just say Scott clawed out his eyes?”

“Yeah according to Derek,” Theo says.

“Speaker,” Melissa says. “Now.” When Theo has the phone on speaker, she speaks into the phone. “I want to know what’s going on with my son, Derek.”

“He blinded himself so he could face the Anuk-Ite,” Derek says. “The rest of us were all… indisposed.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we saw the Anuk-Ite and it turned us to stone,” Derek says. “Stiles was with Lydia, Allison, and Isaac rescuing Jackson and Ethan. They figured out how to defeat the Anuk-Ite, and showed up just in time to defeat it. We were freed, but Scott was still blind.”

“Where is he now?” Melissa asks.

“He’s with Kira,” Derek says. “I think they have some talking to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“When Scott couldn’t focus enough to heal, Kira kissed him to distract him and he was able to.”

“So he can see again?” Theo asks.

“He can,” Derek says.

“And everyone else is okay?” Melissa asks.

“Still waiting to hear from Chris,” Derek says. “He went to find Gerard.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah. I tried to offer backup but he insisted,” Derek says.

“I’ll call him and check in,” Melissa says. “Tell Scott I’ll be home after I get this mess cleaned up.”

“Will do.”

Melissa squeezes his shoulder and walks away. Theo takes the phone off speaker and brings it to his ear. “So it’s really over?”

“It’s really over.”

Theo inhales deeply and leans against the wall, “What now?”

“Now, we go get some much needed rest,” Derek says. “We’ll regroup tomorrow and check in. But for now, we just need some sleep and to decompress.”

“Yeah sleep sounds nice,” Theo says.

“How’s Jenna?” Derek asks.

“She’s good,” Theo says. “Apparently she took some self-defense class or something because she kicked ass.”

Derek chuckles, “Not surprising. She’s always seemed very capable.”

“No doubt about that,” Theo says.

“And everyone else is good? Mason? Corey? Dr. Geyer?”

“Yeah they’re…” Theo stops, trailing off. “Actually I haven’t seen Dr. Geyer.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Derek says.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re probably right. But I should go.”

“Of course,” Derek says. “Go be with your family. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and hey, I’m glad you’re alright.”

“You too.”

They hang up, and Theo turns back to the lobby where Liam was with Jenna and the others. He’s not there. Neither is Jenna. 

“Where did Liam and Jenna go?” Theo asks.

“They went to look for his dad,” Mason tells him.

Theo nods. The fear is back, gripping at his chest. But this time it feels different. It’s not unexplainable. He knows why he’s afraid. He’s afraid that something has happened to David. Surely, if he were okay he would have been here with his family.

Theo walks down the hall to the elevator and hits the button on autopilot. When the doors open, his steps take him down the hall, past the nurse’s station, to where he knows Dr. Geyer’s office is. He only hears one heartbeat up here. Surely, Jenna and Liam would have come here, right?

He stops outside the cracked door and hesitates before pushing it open. At first he doesn’t see anyone. Just a destroyed office. Then he sees a leg poking out from behind the desk, and for a moment he stops breathing. He’s afraid to look. Afraid of what he might see there. 

“Is someone there?” Dr. Geyer asks. Just those three words have Theo breathing a sigh of relief.

Theo rounds the desk, pushing chairs out of the way as he goes. Dr. Geyer is there, leaning back against the wall. He looks a little banged up, but Theo can’t see any blood. 

“Dr. Geyer,” Theo says. He kneels next to him and looks him over for injuries. “Are you hurt?”

“I think my leg is broken,” he says. “But other than that, I feel fine.”

“Does it hurt?” Theo asks, already reaching out for his arm before the words have even left his lips. He takes his pain, watching as Dr. Geyer relaxes more against the wall.

“It’s good now,” he says. “Thank you, Theo.”

Theo nods, “Of course. Liam and Jenna were looking for you, so I could go get them.”

“Wait,” Dr. Geyer says. “Just stay with me a moment.” Theo nods, and sits back down. “Everyone’s okay then?”

“Yeah,” Theo says. “They are. The hunters are dealt with. Monroe’s dead. The Anuk-Ite is gone. We won.”

“Oh thank god. I don’t think I could have handled much more of this.”

Theo nods, “Yeah me either.”

“It’s crazy that you kids keep having to fight these battles,” Dr. Geyer says. “You’ve all seen far too much pain. And I know you all think you can handle it on your own, but you shouldn’t have to.”

“I know,” Theo says. “And you know, Jenna is pretty badass. She came running at hunters with a metal tray and round housed one into a wall.”

Dr. Geyer laughs, “That’s my girl. She took some self-defense when she was younger, and has tried to keep up with it.”

“Well it certainly came in handy,” Theo says. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go get them, or at least call them, Dr. Geyer?”

“David,” he says.

“What?”

“You can call me David,” he says. “I think you’ve more than earned that.”

Theo’s not sure why that, of all things, is what has him crying. But it is. The tears come, pouring down his face. He tries his best to wipe them away, embarrassed by his overwhelming reaction. “Thank you.”

“No son, I should be thanking you,” David says.

“For what?”

“For loving my son,” David says. “For never giving up, and always fighting for him. I know you haven’t had the easiest life, and that you’re still struggling with that. But I can see how much you love Liam. And I’m glad. All Jenna and I have ever wanted was for him to find someone that loves him and makes him happy, and he has.”

Theo still isn’t sure he’s good enough for Liam, but he holds his tongue. There’s no time for that doubt right now. So he nods. “Yeah well, he’s amazing. He makes it pretty easy.”

David laughs, “I’m sure that’s not always true, but you love him anyway.”

“Always.”

“That’s what’s important,” David says. “Loving someone, not just in the good, but in the bad. Loving all of them. And I think you’ve both got that right.”

“I think so too,” Jenna says.

Theo startles at the sound of her voice, and turns to see Jenna and Liam standing at the door. “Sorry for interrupting,” she says.

Theo shakes his head and gets to his feet, “No it’s fine. You probably want to get home.”

“I imagine we all do,” Jenna says.

“You’re not wrong about that,” Liam says. 

“I think he’s going to need to be checked out,” Theo says.

“What?” Jenna asks. “What for?”

“His leg is…” Theo trails off when David gets to his feet. He’s a little unsteady but seems otherwise fine. “Your leg isn’t broken.”

“It’s not,” David says. “Sorry about that. I was just hoping for a chance to talk.”

“But I took your pain,” Theo says.

“Ah yeah, this,” he lifts his pant leg to show a gash on his leg. “My leg is hurt. Just not broken.”

“Honey, did you seriously lie to him to keep him here?” Jenna asks.

“I wanted to talk to him,” he says. “And both those kids are always running all over the place. There’s never any time.”

“Well hopefully things will be slowing down now,” Jenna says.

“I hope so too,” Liam says. “I need at least 3 days of sleep.”

“Don’t forget school,” Jenna says.

“I think I’ve earned a few days off,” Liam pouts.

“We already have missed a lot these past few weeks,” Theo points out.

“Don’t side with them,” Liam says. “Don’t you want to relax?”

“Of course,” Theo says. “And we will. During the summer. We only have a week left of school before then.”

“And exams,” Jenna says.

Liam groans, “Don’t remind me about exams.”

“Someone needs to.”

“Okay, but can’t I just have tonight, please?” Liam sighs. “We did just have the fight of our lives.”

Jenna smiles and ruffles his hair, “Of course, sweetheart. You boys do deserve a break. All of you do.”

Theo definitely agrees with that. Though he realizes as they leave the hospital and head out to his truck that he’s not sure what a break even looks like. What does normal look like for him now? Can he even have a normal life? 

He knows he wants to. He wants to just be able to exist and be happy with Liam. To not have to be fighting for their lives all the time. It’s a dream, but one that seems to be becoming more and more of a reality. And that thought scares him. Because now there’s nothing left to fight. Nothing but his own past and self-doubt. 

* * *

By the time they get home, Theo is just ready to crawl into bed and sleep. But he doesn’t. He lets Liam lead him into the bathroom and they undress almost mechanically.

“What’s this?” Liam asks. He touches Theo’s arm, and Theo winces. “Jesus, Theo. You were shot.”

Theo frowns and looks down at his arm. Sure enough there’s a hole there and blood. He hadn’t even noticed. “Huh.”

“You really didn’t know?” Liam asks.

Theo shakes his head, “I’ve been a little preoccupied.”

“Of course you would get shot and not even realize it,” Liam grumbles. “Sit down.”

He pushes Theo down onto the toilet seat and then rummages around until he pulls out a first aid kit. “What are you doing?” Theo asks him.

“I’m getting the bullet out,” Liam says. “And then cleaning this.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Once or twice,” Liam says. “But we can’t leave the bullet in there. We don’t want your body to try and heal around it.”

He has a point. So Theo tries to relax as Liam kneels down in front of him. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on Liam’s heartbeat as he pries the bullet from his skin. It hurts slightly, because as Liam said, he was already starting to heal. Once Liam is done, he cleans the wound with some alcohol, which stings, but not much. He’s felt worse.

“I’m done,” Liam says quietly. 

Theo nods and gets to his feet. He moves to turn the shower on while Liam finishes undressing. They shower quickly, both of them just doing their best to get clean and wash the blood away. When they’re done, they dry off and then pad across the hall to Liam’s bedroom. Liam doesn’t even bother putting clothes on before flopping down onto his bed. Theo hesitates next to it, the towel still hanging loosely around his waist.

Liam peeks an eye open and looks at him. “Get in here.”

Theo drops his towel and smirks, “All you had to do was ask.”

Liam groans, “Ugh. I hate that I’m so tired because the things I could do to you.”

Theo chuckles and crawls into bed. He presses himself close to Liam and places a kiss to his throat. “We have all the time in the world.”

Liam hums against him and wraps his arms around Theo, trailing his hands up and down his back. “I like the sound of that.”

“For now, we sleep,” Theo mumbles against his neck. 

“Yes,” Liam yawns. “Sleep. Good sleep.”

Theo’s surprised with how quickly sleep finds him. He half expected to be kept awake half the night by all the things that have been plaguing him. Instead he drifts off into a thankfully dreamless sleep, the sound of Liam’s heart beat like a lullaby to his ears.

* * *

Theo wakes to the sound of a phone ringing. He doesn’t move. He can’t. He’s far too comfortable in the warmth of Liam’s embrace. Then it rings again. Liam groans against him. “Who the hell is calling so early?”

“You do know it’s going on eleven, right?”

They both jump at the sound of Scott’s voice. Liam’s head whips around to where Scott is standing by the sliding door. “What the fuck? How did you get in here?”

“You don’t keep this locked,” Scott says. “Which you probably should.”

“Yeah but then how would you creepily sneak into my window?” Liam mutters.

“I’d just use the front door,” Scott shrugs. 

“You could have done that this time,” Liam says. “And not give us a heart attack.”

“Neither of you were answering your phones so I got worried,” Scott says.

“Because we were sleeping,” Liam says.

“Clearly,” Scott says. “But you’re awake now, so get up. Up.”

“What? Why?” Liam asks.

“Don’t tell me there’s another crisis,” Theo mumbles.

Scott laughs, “Not today. Today we’re going to lunch.”

“You came and scared the shit out of us for lunch?” Liam asks.

“Yes,” Scott says. “Would you rather someone be dying?”

“No,” Liam says.

“Okay then,” Scott says. “Up! Both of you!”

“Umm we kind of can’t,” Liam says.

“Why not?”

“Because we’re not wearing any clothes,” Theo says. He stretches his arms above his head and yawns. “Unless you want a show.”

“I’m the only one that gets to see that,” Liam says.

Theo chuckles, “Of course, Liam.”

“I’ll just meet you guys downstairs,” Scott says. “Just don’t take too long. Or else you’ll face the wrath of Stiles.”

“Oh no,” Theo says, sitting up with a roll of his eyes. “Whatever will we do?”

Liam grins and nuzzles into his neck, “I’d never let him hurt you.”

It’s nice, just being here like this. Being able to have such a normal moment after everything they’ve been through. He wants to always have mornings like this. Okay, maybe not _exactly_ like this. He’d prefer waking up to Liam alone, without an audience, and getting to show him just how much he appreciates him. But he’ll take the light teasing too. 

“We’ll be down soon,” Liam tells Scott.

“Will we?” Theo asks. 

“Yes,” Liam laughs. “I am getting kind of hungry.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Theo says.

Scott leaves them, this time through the bedroom door, and Liam and Theo quickly dress. Theo smiles when he sees Liam putting on one of his shirts, and finds one of Liam’s to wear. Something that smells like him. 

Liam takes his hand on the way down the stairs. They run into his parents in the hall and they both smile. “So nice to see you boys finally awake,” Jenna teases.

“We’d still be sleeping if Scott wouldn’t have woken us up,” Liam pouts.

“Oh I would have woken you up if he hadn’t,” Jenna tells him. “I can’t have you sleeping all day.”

“It was supposed to be our day of rest mom,” Liam says.

“You can rest in ways other than sleeping,” Jenna points out. “Besides, it’ll be nice for you to spend some time with your pack.”

“That’s true,” Liam says. “I better go before Stiles gets impatient.”

“Can’t have that,” Jenna says.

“Have fun,” David says. “And be safe.”

“Always,” Liam says. “Bye! Love you!”

“Love you too!”

“So where are we going?” Liam asks Scott on their way out to their cars 

“The preserve,” Scott tells him.

“We’re eating in the preserve?” Liam questions.

“We’re having a picnic,” Scott says. “Foods ready and everything. You just have to show up.”

Theo admits it would be nice to spend some time in nature, and despite the dangers they sometimes find in the preserve, it is beautiful. It can’t be that bad if the Hale’s lived there for years. 

“Also, there’s something you two should know, since we didn’t get to fill you in on everything last night,” Scott says.

“Nothing’s wrong, is it?” Theo asks.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Scott assures them. “We’re all fine. As you know, Monroe is dead. Though no one seems to know how.” He rolls his eyes at that and Theo fights back a laugh. “Gerard is dead too.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “He is? How?”

“Again, details are cloudy, but Chris said that Gerard tried to kill him and Peter stepped in and saved him.”

“Peter saved Chris?” Theo asks, surprised. “I didn’t know those two got along.”

“That, whatever it is, has been a surprise to all of us,” Scott says.

But Gerard is gone. Monroe too. The major threat of the hunters is finally off their heads. Sure, there are probably some scattered, but they’re nothing without their leaders. And most of them, as Scott suspected, had laid down their weapons after the Anuk-Ite had been dealt with.

“Where’s your bike?” Liam asks suddenly, looking around them.

“Stiles and Derek dropped me off,” Scott tells them. “I’m going to ride with you.”

“Oh cool.”

Scott smiles and ruffles his hair, “You should be happy about spending some time with your alpha.”

“Of course I am,” Liam says. “It’s been a while since we all hung out.”

“It really has,” Scott says. “And there’s two people I want you to meet.”

“Who?” Liam asks, as they get into the truck. 

“Jackson and Ethan,” Scott says. “They’ll be flying back to London soon. And Allison and Isaac to France, so this is a rare time we’ll all get to be together.”

“It will be nice,” Liam says. 

And it is. It’s not often they all get days where they can relax and be together. There’s usually a threat or some other problem. So to just be able to lounge around on blankets out in a meadow, with the pack all laughing as they eat and share stories, is a welcome break. 

And yet, part of Theo still feels wrong. Like he’s not quite part of all of this. He wants to be, so bad. But he still wonders how he can be after everything he did. He’s still trying to reconcile the good part of him with the bad. To figure out exactly who he is now. He just wants to be whole and not feel like he’s a broken puzzle that can never be fixed.

Feeling a wave of panic washing over him, he stands up and excuses himself. He feels eyes on him as he walks away, his steps speeding up the further goes, until he’s full on running. He runs, ignoring the stinging of branches cutting into his skin, and the sound of voices calling him back.

Until he hears one voice, loud and clear. But it’s not out loud.

_Theo!_

His steps falter and he stumbles to a stop, looking around with wide eyes. 

_Liam?_

“Yeah it’s me,” Liam says, his voice coming from right behind him.

“How did you do that?” Theo asks him. “You’ve never done it before.”

“I’ve tried,” Liam says. “I’ve never been able to.”

“What’s different now?” Theo asks.

“I don’t know,” Liam says. “But can you look at me? Please?”

Theo takes a deep breath and turns to face Liam. Liam steps closer to him and Theo shakes his head, stumbling a few steps back. “Theo?”

“You shouldn't be here,” he whispers.

“What?” Liam asks. “Why not?”

“I hurt you, Liam,” Theo says, his voice cracking around the words. “Maybe not physically, but I _used_ you. I manipulated you. I did all these horrible things. How could you possibly care about me?”

“Because I saw you change,” Liam says. “The guy I fell in love with wasn’t capable of doing those things.”

“That’s the thing, Liam,” Theo says. “I _remember_ now. I remember doing all of those horrible things. How do you know I’m not capable of it now?”

“Because I know you,” Liam says. He steps closer and puts his hand over Theo’s heart. The other comes up to cup his cheek. Theo lets him this time, needing the contact. “Those are just memories, Theo. They’re not you. I look at you now, and I still see the boy I love. The one that helps injured animals. That loves to laugh and dance and cook. That loves shitty romcoms and taking walks at night with me. That can _feel_. I know you still feel. I know you still _love_. Tell me you don’t, and I’ll believe you’re not the guy I believe you are. But tell me you do love me, and that you feel all the things I know you do and I will stand by you forever. Because I love you.”

“I do,” Theo whispers. “I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I would rather die than ever hurt you again.”

“Then don’t,” Liam says. “Stay here and love me. That will be enough.”

 _I love you,_ he hears Liam say softly inside his head. The words sure and steady. _I love all of you. The good and the bad. I need you to believe me._

 _I do,_ Theo thinks. _I do. I believe you_.

Liam smiles and leans up and kisses him. It’s slow and tender, each brush of lips like a balm against the cracks inside him, working their way through his veins and healing him. It’s different than all the other times they’ve kissed. Bigger. Because this time Theo feels as if he’s found himself. Maybe not completely. But he knows who he is now, and that’s someone who is maybe a little bit broken. Who’s battled the darkness inside him. Who hasn’t given up even when the world has felt like it’s caving in. Who will continue to fight and live for the ones he loves. For Liam. Who might have a little light and dark inside of him, but that’s okay. Because he can choose who he wants to be, and the person he wants to be is good. Someone that deserves all these things he has. Deserves Liam.


	15. Epilogue

Art by [manonisamelon](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/)

* * *

**1 Year Later**

“Theo!” Liam calls from downstairs in the living room. “Are you ready?”

“Almost!” Theo calls back. “I can’t find my cap!”

“It’s down here,” Liam tells him. “Now come on! We can’t be late!”

Theo runs down the stairs, almost running right into Liam where he’s standing at the bottom of the stairs. He reaches for his cap and Liam grins, holding it above his head. Theo chuckles, “You do know I’m taller than you and can easily get that, right?”

“Hmm maybe I want you to pay a price for it,” Liam says.

“And what’s that?” Theo asks, though he thinks he has an idea.

“A kiss,” Liam tells him.

“I think I can pay that price,” Theo says.

He leans in and kisses Liam, slow and sweet. Liam hums against his lips, his arms dropping down to wrap around Theo as he sinks into it. Theo hears his cap fall to the floor behind him and smiles. 

“I thought you were worried about being late,” Theo teases.

“I am,” Liam sighs. “My parents will kill us if we are.”

“Then we better go,” Theo says. “We have twenty minutes to get to the school and get lined up.”

He bends down and grabs his cap off the floor and then grabs his keys from the bowl by the door. Together, they run out the door and down the steps to Theo’s truck. Theo doesn’t speed, though he doubts anyone would pull him over today if he did.

They make it in fifteen minutes and then rush into the school. Coach Finstock raises an eyebrow at them when he sees them. “‘Bout time you two made it.”

“Sorry Coach!” Liam says. “Someone couldn’t find his cap.”

“You got it now?” Coach asks.

“Yes, Coach,” Theo says.

“Good, then get your butts in there and get lined up. I don’t need Principal Martin on my ass because the schedule is off.”

Liam laughs and drags Theo’s hand again, pulling him towards the gym.

“I’m proud of you boys,” Coach calls after them. “Even if you all did drive me crazy.”

Liam grins over his shoulder, “Thanks Coach!”

They have to separate when they get into the gym, Liam heading towards the front of the line closer to where Mason and Corey are standing. Theo kind of hates being at the end of the alphabet at that moment. But he’s still too excited to care. Especially when the music starts and they’re led in single file out the gym and outside to where the chairs are all set up waiting for them. They rehearsed this last night, so they all know where to go. But Theo still feels nervous as he walks down the aisle towards his seat. He looks across the crowd as he sits and immediately finds the pack, all sitting together with Liam’s parents. Derek catches his eye and grins while Scott gives him a thumbs up. 

It’s hard to believe that after everything that’s happened he’s finally here. He’s about to graduate. It’s something he hadn’t thought about seriously for years, not until the last year. It’s been filled with lots of applying for colleges and scholarships and trying to keep his grades up. It’s been very normal, and Theo loves it. Liam has grumbled and complained, talking about how much he hates college essays. Theo had proofread a few and thought they were brilliant. 

So it’s not surprising that Liam got into 7 of the 10 schools he applied to. After a lot of debating he finally picked the University of California-Berkeley in San Francisco. It just happens to be a few miles away from one of the schools Theo got into. Theo had talked to him seriously about that, telling him he shouldn’t settle just so they could be close. Liam had rolled his eyes and told him not to be ridiculous and that it was a good school and being near Theo was just a bonus. His heart hadn’t skipped a beat. Theo’s grateful. He hadn’t been looking forward to spending months away from Liam, though he knows he would have if it meant Liam was happy. He’d do anything for him.

It had all seemed a dream the past few months leading up to graduation. And now here they are, listening as the valedictorian gives her speech. Moments away from walking across the stage and getting their diploma.

_Hey_ , he hears Liam saying inside his head.

He smiles. _Hey yourself_.

_You look pretty hot in a maroon gown_.

_Are you really flirting with me right now?_

_Is there a better time_ ? Liam asks and Theo can almost see his smirk. _No one can hear us._

_Focus, Liam_ , Theo tells him. _It’ll be your turn soon_.

_I know,_ Liam thinks back. _I’m nervous_.

_You’re going to do great. You’ve got this, Li_.

_I adore you._

Theo ducks his head as a pleased smile spreads across his face. _I adore you too, Liam_.

Liam’s row stands first and they form a line leading up to the stage. Theo claps for everyone, but he cheers loudly for Corey. Not near as loud as he cheers for Liam though. He puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles and hears the pack cheering him on too. Liam accepts his diploma and turns and beams out at the ground. He looks so happy at that moment. Theo can’t wait until this is over so he can kiss him senseless. 

Mason is called a few names later, and then it’s all a blur leading up to him standing and walking towards the stage. He has to take a few calming breaths to calm his nerves. Then his name is called and he’s walking across the stage as he hears his friends and family cheer and whistle, no one louder than Liam though.

“That’s my boyfriend!” Liam cries.

“We know, Dunbar,” Coach Finstock says. “Now sit down.”

Theo laughs as he takes the diploma from Principal Martin and shakes her hand. “Congratulations, Theo.”

“Thank you,” Theo says.

He steps away towards the front of the stage and turns to face the crowd for his picture. He holds his arm up and grins. Liam catches his eye and winks and mouths _I love you_ , but Theo hears it loud and clear in his head.

_I love you too_.

He walks off the stage, feeling like he’s floating on air, he’s so happy. He’s restless the whole rest of the ceremony as the rest of his classmates are called and then the end speakers come on stage. But then Principal Martin is telling them all to stand. 

“I now present you with the Beacon Hills Graduating Class of 2014!”

They all cheer and throw their hats into the air. Confetti shoots out from somewhere, showering down on all of them. After that, it’s chaos as everyone runs down towards the gathered graduates. He looks for Liam among the crowd, but finds Derek first. 

“Theo!” Derek says, laughing happily as he pulls him in for a hug. “Congratulations.”

“Yeah congrats man,” Stiles says, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” Theo says, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Have you seen…?”

“Theo!”

Theo turns at the sound of Liam calling his name. He’s standing a few feet away near a tree. Theo barely gets out a goodbye to Derek and Stiles before he’s running to Liam. He picks him up in his arms and spins them around, both of them laughing happily. As soon as he’s back on his feet, Liam kisses him. Theo sinks into it, pulling him closer with a hand at the back of his neck. His whole body is singing, buzzing with euphoria he can’t remember ever feeling before. But he does in this moment, as he stands here kissing Liam, the sounds of happy chatter and celebration surrounding them. It’s a perfect moment. One he knows can’t be easily broken. So he keeps kissing Liam, pouring all the things he’s feeling into it. All his happiness and gratitude and love and affection. All the things Liam makes him feel. 

“We did it,” Liam murmurs against his lips.

“We did,” Theo says.

“I almost can’t believe it,” Liam admits.

“Me either,” Theo admits. “But here we are. Beacon Hills High School Graduates.”

“Off to take over the world,” Liam says.

“Or at least San Francisco,” Theo laughs. 

Liam laughs and tucks his face into Theo’s neck. “Should we really be this happy about graduating?”

“Considering everything we’ve been through, I’d say yes,” Theo says.

Because it is about more than graduating. It’s about surviving Beacon Hills. About making it this far, and finding a way out. It hasn’t been easy by a long shot, and there’s no doubt there are still going to be bumps along the way. That’s life. But Theo knows one thing, whatever life throws at them, they can face. Together. With Liam by his side Theo knows he can handle anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading and going on this journey with me. I'd love to know what you think. Kudos are wonderful and comments give me life 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And please be sure to go check out all the amazing art Manon did for this fic and shower her with all the love because she deserves it 💜  
> [Main post](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472328362852352/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang), [Two Theo's merging into one](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472350686035968/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang), [The puzzle of Theo Raeken](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472384385155072/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event), [Thiam in the elevator](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472430907310080/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event), [Chapter title collage](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472528440590336/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang), [Chapter titles part 1](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472452810014720/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event), and [Chapter titles part 2](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/634472495970500608/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-2020-big-bang-event)


End file.
